Until the End
by GVLuver
Summary: What would you do if you were given the choice to stay in a world where pain is your constant reminder, or go towards a new beginning that will start a new chapter in your life? Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

Until the End...

Chapter 1

The sound of water lapping against the sides of the tub filled my ears, and I dunked my head, submerging myself in the water. I thought about everything that's happened in my life these past few months. My mother passing on, my sister moving to Michigan, my brother going overseas for a tour of duty. I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes, and sat up. I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my head against them and stared at the wall. I thought about my brother, currently enlisted in the Marines. This will be going on ten years since he went away, and to have to go away so soon after our mother died, it just made me sad. My sister I really didn't have any connection with, we're basically sisters' by blood only. Me and my brother were always the closest. We were both supposed to enlist at the same time in fact, but it never happened for me. Life got in the way. I felt a sigh escape, and closed my eyes. I thought about mine and my brothers childhood. How we always were doing things together, both training for the military as we got older. Then my accident. I tried to block those thoughts out, shuddering a little. That car accident had almost killed me. I absently rubbed the scar between my breast, where a piece of metal had embedded itself all those years ago, when I was nineteen. My brother had been driving, and we had just merged onto the interstate, heading towards the testing facility for the military. I was going to take my physical and mental exam before I could even sign the papers, and my brother had just joined a week ago. We both had been so excited, the recruiter had said that we would be in the same squadron, even though I was going to be in a separate part for my boot camp. We were going to be a team, just like throughout our childhood. Then I almost died. I was told that a truck had cut off an eighteen wheeler, and it had jerked too sharply, making the bed turn over. We had been a few cars behind it, when we had rammed into the car in front of us, having stopped too suddenly for us to act. And thanks to my brother, I survived. He had thrown an arm out in front of me, actually stopping me from going through the windshield. If he hadn't, I would have been impaled on the metal in front of us, I would be dead. I winced, a shudder running through my body at the memory. A sob escaped, thinking of how dangerous the country was that my brother was sent to. Hoping and praying he made it back alive. He was a hero! In more ways than one. I swallowed with difficulty, laying back in the tub, running my hands through my hair. I rubbed my throat, massaging my voice box. Even now, ten years after the accident, my voice had never returned to normal. When my brother had thrown his arm out, when I had jerked forward on impact, my throat had connected with his arm. My vocal cords had been damaged, and now I couldn't even really scream. My voice was now gruff, some might call it smoky. I just call it a nuisance. I dunked my head once more, before pulling the plug and letting the water drain. I sat there and stared at the water, my focus inward as the tub slowly drained around me. I took a deep breath, resting my hands on either side of the tub and standing. I wrung the water out of my hair, shaking the droplets off my hands, before stepping out of the tub. I was just reaching for a towel to wrap around me, when a man appeared. Out...of...nowhere!

We both stared at each other for a few minutes, before I realized that I was still naked. I snatched the towel up, quickly wrapping it around me as I stared, wide eyed, at the man standing in my bathroom. His brows narrowed, his gaze quickly roaming the room before coming back to me. We studied each other, my mouth going dry. Oh God! How the hell did he get into my apartment!? How the HELL did he just...appear!? I took a step back from the man, swallowing with difficulty. He just studied me for another moment, before crossing his arms. My eyes finally moved, roaming quickly over him before returning to his face. The man was ripped, looking like he spent his whole life working out! He had hair that stood on end, and I studied the deepening frown on his face, vaguely wandering how much mouse and gel he used to keep it up like that! I almost laughed. I am such an idiot! Wandering about the damn man's hair when he could possibly rape me, or kill me. Or both! I thought about the .38 underneath my mattress, useless now. Especially since the man was standing in front of the door. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, his gaze going over me again before what looked like a smirk appeared on his face. I narrowed my eyes, watching him. If he planned on harming me, I wasn't going down without a fight! He finally, slowly met my eyes.

"Who are you?"

I studied the man, his deep voice filling the bathroom. My hand clenched the towel around me, pulling it closer. Is he kidding me! He's asking who I am!? When he is in my apartment!

"Who are you!?" I countered, narrowing my eyes. "How did you get in my apartment?"

The man's eyes seemed to bore into me, studying me intently. A muscle started ticking in his jaw, and his brows furrowed. I watched as confusion started creeping into his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked softly, watching me move a little to the right.

I grabbed my hairbrush, knowing that it wasn't a very effective weapon, but I've learned plenty throughout the years, especially when me and my brother had been training for the military. I hadn't forgotten any of it!

"You're in Bradford, in the home of Sienna Waters," I spoke softly, not knowing if he was a nutcase, or honestly just out of it! I didn't want to take that chance! "Apartment 6B, 2nd floor."

He studied me for a moment before speaking.

"And are you Sienna Waters?"

I nodded, watching him warily. "And you are?"

The man eyed me, as if he was assessing me. Probably wandering what he wants to do first! Shit! I watched him grunt, the man's mouth in what seemed a permanent frown.

"The name's Vegeta," he said softly, never taking his eyes off me.

I could feel my eyes widen, swallowing with difficulty. There's no way! Vegeta is a cartoon! How the heck...how...!? I recognized him now, almost smacking my forehead for not realizing it sooner. I blame it on shock! Or stupidity! Same thing, right!? I cleared my throat, glancing at the door before looking back at the man in my bathroom. He didn't say anything else. What was there to say!? I swallowed again, hesitating a little.

"Could you," I paused, biting my lip. "could you leave. So I could get dressed?" I kept my voice low, not really wanting to make the man mad. Just in case! He stood there for a moment, before slowly turning around. He opened the door, disappearing through the doorway into my room, closing the door behind him. I stood there for a moment, before my legs gave out beneath me. Oh My God! What the hell just happened!? I blinked a few times, a shuddered breath coming out of me. The brush fell from my hand, clattering on the floor. I didn't bother picking it up as I stared at my bathroom door. I could see his shadow underneath it, standing right on the other side. I swallowed with difficulty, slowly getting to my feet. I went over and locked the door, knowing that if the man is a strong as he looks, that really wasn't gonna keep him out if he really wanted to hurt me. I felt a sliver of fear, pulling my clothes on with shaking hands. I didn't bother brushing my hair, just pulled it into a sloppy ponytail, pausing at the door for a few minutes. If he is who he says he is, then what the hell is he doing here? How did he get here!? And why in my apartment? I glanced at myself in the mirror, noticing my face had gone white, my eyes huge with fright. I scowled at myself. I was stronger than this! I wasn't gonna let some man frighten me! Keeping me hidden in the damn bathroom! I jerked the door open, my eyes immediately meeting those of the man standing in front of me. We studied each other for what seemed like forever, before he finally moved, leaning up against the closet door. He watched me slowly walk into my room, away from him. I stopped at the head of the bed, my back to the window. Our eyes never left each other as I sat, as far away from the man as I could get. He's the one that finally broke the contact, looking around at my things. His gaze landed on some movies on top of my desk. I followed his gaze, my eyes widening when I saw what he was looking at. My Dragonball Z collection. Oh Shit! I jerked my head to him as he moved, straightening up and strolling over towards them. I jumped off the bed, intersecting his path. He looked down at me, narrowing his eyes.

"That's nothing!" I said quickly, swallowing as he glared at me. I watched him lift his head, studying the boxes, before reaching above my head. Dammit! He yanked one down, and I glanced at it. The man happened to grab the one with him on it, season seven and eight. Hell! He studied it for a moment, and I heard the plastic crack as his hand tightened on it. He lifted his eyes to me, and I took a step back, my eyes widening. He looked like he was gonna kill me! I moved, well, tried to. He grabbed my arm, the movie box still in the other hand. The man yanked me back to him, and I winced at his hold. He was freaking strong! He glanced at the front of the case again, before settling coal black eyes on me. He had a hard look in his eyes, seeming to penetrate me with just a look. He slowly sat the orange box down on my desk, never taking his eyes off me. He took a step closer, his hold still firm around my arm. I clenched my teeth, backing up a little. He stepped closer, his body almost touching mine. He still didn't say anything. I averted my gaze, looking out the window without really seeing it. I took a breath, trying to gather my courage.

"Those are just movies," I whispered, "they're nothing."

I didn't glance at him, listening to his breathing as he kept silent. It was quiet for several minutes before he moved away. I chanced a glance at him, biting my lip. Did he believe me!? He didn't let go of my arm, just narrowed his eyes on my face before pulling me towards the bed. I almost choked at the terror starting through me. Oh God! I tried to jerk my arm away, but he didn't budge, just continued to pull me until my knees hit the bed, and he forced me to sit down. He stood in front of me. I tried to keep the fear off my face, apparently not succeeding because he smirked down at me, crossing his arms.

"Why is my face on that box?" he asked softly, not blinking.

I stared at him. That was just...odd. The damn man didn't blink the whole time he watched me, and it was really unnerving. I shifted a little, balling my hands in the comforter. I moved my gaze to his chest, studying the white shirt. I struggled with what I should say, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

"It's just..." I paused, licking my lips. I still wouldn't look at him. "Um...it's a series of Anime cartoons. You...um...your world is portrayed in a series for us to watch."

I held my breath, watching his body jerk slightly. I did not look at his face! I watched as his arms tightened, being crossed in front of him. I could practically feel the rage coming off him. I briefly glanced up, only to look away, wincing. His eyes were blazing, a muscle jumping in his jaw. Praying that he didn't kill me, I looked back up at him. I leaned back a little, tensing. He looked like he wanted to blast me into oblivion, or pummel me! He didn't move, but his shoulder's seemed to tense even more. It was quiet in my room, I could hear the fridge hum to life in the kitchen. I didn't say anything else to the man, knowing that what little bit I just gave him was a little hard to process. He suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me up. Our bodies were touching, we were so close! Not really knowing what he was doing, I tried to get away from him. He narrowed his gaze at me, the look in his eyes making me struggle even harder. He jerked me closer, a grunt coming out of me as I slammed into his chest. He quickly wrapped an arm around me, letting my wrist go and putting two fingers to his forehead. My eyes widened. I knew what he was fixing to do, having seen it on the show.

"NO!"

That's all I got to say as everything disappeared around me!


	2. Chapter 2

Until the End...

Chapter 2

I felt the breath rush out of me as my body became weightless for a second, then suddenly I was standing on solid ground. My stomach flipped, and I kept my eyes closed. Vegeta still had his arm around me, and I could feel the muscles jumping in his arm and chest. I swallowed, knowing he was probably still very pissed! I kept my eyes closed, my hands balled in his shirt. My forehead stayed rested against his chest, too scared to even move. I had no clue where he just took me, and I prayed, _hard_, that he wasn't fixing to kill me. I felt the man move, his arm tightening around me for a moment before dropping. I still didn't open my eyes, or move! We just stood there, for several minutes, before I heard footsteps off to the side. Oh God! Did he have more people here to harm me!? My hands tightened in his shirt, unknowingly pulling him closer to me. A shudder past through me, and I clenched my jaw. This was no time to be a pansy ass! I slowly opened my eyes, studying the whiteness of the man's shirt in front of me before raising my head and meeting his gaze. He was looking down at me, a muscle jumping in his jaw. He had his eyes narrowed. I didn't look away, and we continued to study each other, until someone spoke beside us.

"Who is that, Vegeta?"

I jerked my head to the side, my eyes widening. I sucked in a breath, and I could feel my body shake a little. Oh My God! Standing there, watching us, was the whole gang of DBZ! How the hell did the man bring me here!? I slowly looked back at him. He was still watching me. I blinked, my eyes wide. Why did he bring me here!? Because I knew about his world, or what I have seen on the video's? I swallowed, feeling his hands on my arms. He pushed me away finally, tearing my hold on his shirt. I felt another sliver of fear run down my spine. He eyed me as he walked towards the group standing in front of a glass door. I sucked in a breath, crossing my arms. Wasn't he going to take me back home!?

"Take me back home!" I said loudly, watching him stop and glance back at me. He narrowed his eyes on me. I took a step forward, ignoring the people watching us.

"I don't belong here!" I stated, almost desperately. "Take me home!"

"No," the man murmured, before turning and starting towards the house again. My body tensed, and I could feel my brows narrowing. I stalked towards him, grabbing the back of his shirt. He turned quickly, grabbing my wrist and extracting his shirt from my grasp. We glared at one another, before I stepped forward, coming toe to toe with him. It still scared me, the whole situation, but I'll be damned if I was gonna let some egotistical maniac dictate my life!

"Take me home," I said again, my voice low. I could feel my teeth grinding in anger as Vegeta smirked, before it slid off his face, a frown appearing again.

"No," he practically growled, his teeth flashing. A funny feeling started in my stomach at the sight of his incisors, the sharp teeth a little longer than the rest, giving him an animal like appearance. "Not until I find out what you know."

I watched him turn, the muscles in his body bunching as he started stalking off. I grunted, and he glanced at me over his shoulder.

I crossed my arms, lifting my chin. "I'm not telling you _shit_ until you take me home, asshole!"

I heard someone from the group smother a laugh, but didn't look over. I kept my gaze on Vegeta, who's eyes widened a little at my words, before a snarl came from him. He walked quickly back to me, his teeth flashing as he growled. God! Can the man be more beastly!? I stood my ground, meeting his eyes as he stopped in front of me.

"Oh really?" he said softly, his gaze raking over me.

A muscle started twitching under my eye. I studied the man, not liking his tone. "Yes!" I snapped, frowning as a smirk appeared on his face.

A gasp escaped me as he suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I pushed on his chest, but of course it didn't do anything. He still had a smirk on his face.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" He asked softly, almost tauntingly.

My eyes widened, and we took off before I could say anything. We kept going up. And up. We past the clouds, and my breath started coming in spats, my chest tightening. No, I wasn't afraid of heights! But you try being that high up without anything ensuring you wouldn't fall to your death! Well, except for a man who did not like you! I met Vegeta's eyes, clutching his shoulders. I could feel the blood drain from my face, my eyes wide. I was too scared to look down, knowing that he was trying to frighten me! He was studying me, his eyes roaming over my face. A muscle jumped in his cheek, his arm around me tightening. I swallowed with difficulty, opening my mouth, closing it again. My throat felt like it was closing.

"Are you still going to keep information from me?" he asked softly, his voice gruff.

He seemed to be waiting for my answer, and when I didn't say anything, he dropped his arm from my waist. I had just enough time to gasp before I started falling. I couldn't scream, yell or anything! I choked a little, closing my eyes as the air rushed past me as I fell. I suddenly stopped falling, and I could feel my body shaking. I had to force my eyes open, my gaze widening a little at Vegeta's face only inches from mine. I felt my lip tremble, and clenched my jaw. I saw him look down at it, before meeting my eyes again. I looked down at him, his arm around my lower back, holding me in the air. I chanced a glance down. And swallowed. We were still pretty high up, but not like before! I could vaguely make out the people walking around below us. I looked back towards the man holding me, meeting his eyes.

"I'm not telling you anything until you take me home, Vegeta," I stated firmly. I watched his eyes narrow, my hands tightening on his shoulders. He loosened his hold, letting my body slid down a little, rubbing against him the whole time. I felt a shudder go through me. He stopped my body with the tightening of his arm, our faces now even with one another.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, and I could feel his other hand rest on my hip, his touch searing. Another shudder went through me as I nodded. He seemed to study me for a moment.

"Stubborn woman," he muttered, his teeth flashing as he growled. He let me go.

A small yelp passed my lips as I went falling a second time, not bothering to close my eyes. I watched Vegeta watch me fall, relaxing my body so it wouldn't hurt so much on impact. I knew I would die if I slammed the ground, especially from this height. I kept my gaze on the man as he got smaller the further I fell. He disappeared after a few minutes. I closed my eyes, letting out a breath. My body seemed to go faster the closer I got to earth. I grunted as I landed in someone's arms. I opened my eyes. Vegeta was looking down at me, holding me to him. A breath left me as my heart pounded in my chest. I think I just lost a few years of life! I could see the tree tops, so I knew we were close to the ground. I glanced over. Yep! He was standing on land, holding me. The group from before was watching, not saying a word. I guess they were used to the bastard's antics! I struggled out of his grasp, stumbling a little before catching myself. I took a breath, glaring at the man in front of me. He studied me, his eyes narrowed.

"Bastard!" I spat out, not caring when the people behind me gasped, keeping my gaze on Vegeta. I watched him grit his teeth, shooting daggers at me with his eyes, before stalking off. I didn't turn as he passed me, brushing against my arm as he walked by. I listened to the others question him, the sounds of their voices slowly quieting. I glanced back. They had all moved into what looked like the kitchen, leaving me by myself. I faced forward again, swallowing with difficulty. My eyes roamed the compound, I saw what looked like woods off to my right, and started quickly walking towards them. I started gasping for air, choking a little as I stepped into the shelter of the trees. I made it, thankfully, before my legs gave out, and I slumped onto the ground. A shuddered cry came out of me, and I closed my eyes. I sobbed softly, tears tracking down my face. I laid my head down on my hands, not caring that I was laying in dirt. My whole body was shaking, my breath hitching after a few moments. My heart was still pounding, and my stomach flipped. I took a deep breath, swallowing before letting it out slowly. I don't know how long I stayed there like that, but when I finally opened my eyes, it was dark. I glanced up, looking at the stars shining above me, before getting to my feet. I brushed myself off, drying my face off with my shirt. I took my hair down from its pony tail. I knew it was a mess! Shit! You try taking a trip through the sky like I did earlier, and not look like crap! I walked back towards the entrance, studying the lights inside the house. I studied the dome shaped dwelling, narrowing my eyes. I caught a glimpse of that asshole Vegeta through the sliding glass doors. He was sitting at the table, apparently eating dinner. Everyone else was there too, and I watched some of them glance out, as if expecting me to suddenly appear. I stepped back into the shelter of the trees, leaning up against the bark of the one beside me. I slowly slid down it after a few minutes, wrapping my arms around myself. I knew he wasn't going to take me home anytime soon, and I closed my eyes. I thought about my brother, who I knew would worry when I didn't answer any of his calls from overseas. I hated Vegeta for that. For giving my brother something else to worry about, on top of trying to keep himself alive! Because there was no telling how long I was going to be here, no telling when I would see home again. I bit back a sob, glaring at the back of the man's head, watching as he ate without a care in the world. Son of a bitch! I saw Bulma look out for a moment before stepping through the glass door, seeming to be searching for something. I didn't move, didn't let her know where I was, in case she was looking for me. I heard her voice float over the grounds a moment later.

"Sienna?"

I jerked to attention at her yelling my name, but stayed seated. Oh, now she's worried! What about this whole time I've been out here!? They didn't give a shit then! Probably ready to hear whatever information Vegeta thinks I have. Well, screw them! Every last one! I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes as I watched Bulma take a few hesitant steps towards the middle of the grounds. I stood, glaring at her as she caught sight of me, the smile on her lips dying at the look on my face. I turned and walked back into the woods, hoping she didn't follow. I snorted at that! Bulma! The little goody two shoes! Come into the woods!? Yeah, right! That would be like me entering a beauty contest! Not! Happening! I kept walking, ignoring her questions about food and sleeping. Like they care! I can guarantee none of them gave two shits if I stayed out here tonight! Especially Vegeta! I finally stopped, when I couldn't hear the woman's voice anymore, and sank onto the ground. I was exhausted, and I let out a sigh, closing my eyes. I scooted up against a tree trunk, laying my arms on my raised knees. My eyes slid closed, and I popped them back open. I was a little apprehensive about falling asleep, especially in this weird world. I caught myself a couple times jerking awake, the air getting colder as the night got longer. I finally couldn't fight it anymore, and let my body slump sideways, propping my head on my hands, asleep before I could even get comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Until the End...

Chapter 3

I slowly awoke, the bed underneath me soft and cozy. I sighed a little, rolling over. My eyes popped open a moment later. Wait! What!? I shot up to a sitting position, looking around me. I was in a bedroom, the white downy comforter around me moving as I turned, looking around the room. My eyes narrowed. I fell asleep in the damn woods! Who the hell brought me into the house!? My jaw clenched, hoping it wasn't Vegeta's ass that had brought me here. I slid off the bed, my eyes searching. I saw my shoes at the end of the bed, quickly pulling them on, taking another look around before heading towards the balcony doors on the other side of the room. I looked out, making sure no one was outside before opening the doors, slipping out onto the balcony. I looked down, noting that I was on the second floor. I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed the railing, swinging a leg over. I brought the other one over as well, crouching as I moved my hands to the bottom. I jumped, rolling as I hit the ground. I jumped up, looking around me. Thankfully not seeing anyone, I took off, back towards the woods. I stopped at the entrance, glancing back. I paused, noticing someone standing on the balcony I just jumped off of. It looked like Vegeta, but I wasn't real sure. I narrowed my eyes, before turning and heading through the trees. Screw him! Screw all of them! I crossed my arms, walking around for awhile before finally stopping and sitting down. I ignored the gnawing in my stomach, narrowing my eyes. I stayed there for a couple hours, before getting up and strolling back the way I came. I stopped at the entrance, studying the shadows on the ground, the sounds of sparring reaching my ears. I looked up. Two men, from what I could tell, where sparring in the air. I slowly walked forward, watching them for a moment, before crossing my arms and lowering my head. I narrowed my eyes, walking across the clearing towards the house. I stopped suddenly, glaring at the man that landed in front of me. I went around Vegeta, my jaw clenched. He grabbed my arm, stopping me. He was breathing heavily, apparently one of the men that was sparring in the sky. I didn't turn, waiting for the ass to voice what he wanted. He pulled me backwards to stand in front of him again, his eyes narrowed.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asked, his voice low.

I glared at him, straightening my spine. "No," I said simply, watching as he gritted his teeth.

"Hn," he grunted, his gaze raking over me. "I'm not taking you home until you do," Vegeta stated. I watched a smirk appear as my eyes widened for a moment.

My brows narrowed in anger. "Well then I guess we're at a stand still, because I'm not telling you anything until you take me home!"

"I guess we are woman," he said softly, studying me with those coal black eyes. I clenched my jaw, infuriated. We studied each other for a few minutes, before I went around him, my shoulders hunched.

"Jackass," I muttered, listening to the man growl behind me. I ignored him, tentatively stepping through the glass door into the kitchen. I was met by Bulma, her arms crossed, a foot tapping. Oh yeah! Let the woman try to snap at me! I wasn't in the damn mood! I glared at her, a frown on my face. I watched her take a step back, her eyes on my face. She cleared her throat.

"I was just," she paused, her gaze sliding away. "I was just going to ask if you were hungry."

I studied the woman in front of me, barely nodding when she finally looked at me. I heard her sigh in relief, before walking over to the stove. I sat at the table, my back to the door. Within a few minutes, a hot plate of food appeared in front of me. I glanced up, murmuring a thank you before I started eating. Bulma sat across from me, seeming to settle into the seat. I ignored her, quickly making work of the food. I swallowed the last bit after awhile, getting up and putting the plate in the sink. I glanced at the blue haired woman still sitting, watching a brow raise. She crossed her arms.

"So do you have a place to stay?" she asked softly, her eyes roaming over me.

I shook my head, not saying anything. I heard her sigh, glancing out the glass door. My body tensed as Vegeta and Goku came into view, walking towards the house. I looked over at Bulma.

"Can you take me to a room," I asked quickly, ignoring the surprise on her face. "Please," I ground out, when she just sat there.

She finally stood as the glass door opened, and I cursed under my breath. Bulma glanced at me, before looking back over at the two men.

"I'll be back you guys," she stated, pivoting on her heel. "I'm gonna show Sienna her room," she threw over her shoulder, disappearing through the swinging door.

I could feel Vegeta's glare on me, but didn't look back. I slowly followed the woman, a sigh escaping me.

* * *

A few days passed, and I was still on this damn planet. Vegeta refused to take me home, and I refused to tell him anything. Although exactly what he wanted to know, I wasn't real sure. But I knew that it wasn't good, and I figured, once he got the info out of me, he'll probably kill me. So, I didn't say anything. It pissed him off pretty bad, but I didn't give a damn! I was currently in my room, having woke up at the crack of dawn. I was doing some martial arts, having learned it years back, when me and my brother were preparing for the military. Even though I have no use for it now, I still practice it. Keeps me toned and balanced. Two things I need in my life at the moment. I couldn't afford to get sloppy, because it could depend on me getting the drop on the others. Especially Vegeta. I know he's stronger, of course, but strength is no good if you don't know how to use it! And intelligence is more viable than strength anyways. Without that, you might as well be a dumbass with muscles! And those people don't last long! I did a roundhouse kick, jabbing my elbow back against an invisible enemy, wishing I had a punching bag, or a dummy. Or Vegeta's head to hit! I smirked at the last thought, my eyes narrowing. I really didn't like that guy! I liked him on the show just fine! Thought he was hot! But in real life!? He was just a jackass, only focused on his wants and desires. And we were both stubborn, so I wasn't gonna be going home soon, and he wasn't going to get the information he wanted so bad. I slowed to a stop, taking a deep breath before doing some cool down stretches. I glanced at the clock. _6:07 am_. I had another hour before Bulma and her mother would start cooking breakfast. I've been going down there, thankfully before the men, and eating before they showed. I didn't eat much, not wanting to prolong my stay down there, in case I ran into Vegeta. I lifted my arms above my head, stretching my back before slowly lowering, touching my toes. I lowered to the floor, leaning to the side and resting my head against my leg, grabbing my foot. I did the same to the other side after a few minutes, before laying forward, stretching my arms in front of me. I stood slowly, sighing. I grabbed a shirt, one Bulma had given me, and closed the adjoining bathroom door closed behind me. I felt bad now, at least towards Bulma, about how I acted the first couple days. She gave me a place in her home, and food, and clothes. I stopped being mad at her, because she could have easily just kicked my ass out! Although I didn't go out of my way to be nice to any of them, I didn't act like such a bitch towards the blue haired woman. I quickly bathed, changing into clean clothes and making my way downstairs. I silently groaned. Vegeta was already at the table, shoveling food into his big mouth. I didn't look at him, just made me a plate and sat at the far end, away from his ass. I could feel him studying me, but didn't look up. I heard a few people enter, glancing up briefly before returning my attention to my food. It was Yamcha and Tien, Gohan and Goku entering just seconds behind them. I ignored them, feeling all of them studying me. I polished off my plate, quickly standing and taking it to the sink. I could feel their eyes on me as they grabbed something to eat, chairs scrapping against the floor as they all sat. I didn't turn, taking another drink of my juice. I felt a tap on my hip, and looked down. Gohan was standing beside me, looking up at me with a curious stare. I felt a small smile appear on my face, studying the boy. He smiled back, letting his hand fall from my side.

"Hi," he said softly, watching me.

"Hi," I said back, listening as it got real quiet in the room. I wasn't stupid! I knew all the men were watching the exchange.

"Where are you from?" Gohan asked, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I'm from earth," I said, my small smile spreading into a grin as his brows furrowed.

"But," he paused, seeming to be thinking. "This is earth! And you're not from here."

"I know," I said softly, "I'm from a different...time," I whispered the last part, not real sure how to explain it. I watched Gohan's eyes widen, a gasp escaping him.

"Cool!" he grinned, his teeth flashing as he stared up at me.

A chuckle escaped me, and I laid my hand on his head. Someone grabbed my wrist, flinging it away. I glared at Vegeta, gritting my teeth. I looked him up and down, before doing an about face and leaving the kitchen, ignoring the looks of everyone. The bastard has to ruin everything! I was actually enjoying myself for a moment. Apparently he didn't like it! Asshole! I walked around the compound, having absolutely nothing to do! I ran into Bulma over an hour later, grumbling under my breath. She studied me for a moment, before softly asking if I would like to go with her to the city. I sighed gratefully, nodding. We left a few minutes after, and I could see her glancing at me from the drivers seat, as if I would suddenly attack her or something. She pulled into a parking lot, and I got out with her, slowly walking behind her towards what looked like huge buildings connecting to each other. A mall. She brought me to a damn mall! Hell! Pure hell! I groaned softly, sighing deeply before following her through the sliding doors. I kept my arms crossed, trailing behind the woman as she moved through the stores, grabbing things. A shirt was thrust at me. I looked down at it, then at the woman holding it to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes when she smiled.

"I'm seeing if this fits you," Bulma stated, grunting a little before putting the shirt back onto the rack.

"Why?" I looked over at the clothes hanging off the racks, having no desire to try on any of the ugly shit, before moving my gaze back to Bulma.

"I'm buying you some clothes silly!" Bulma exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

I shook my head. "No," I stated firmly, walking away. I heard the click of her heels as she ran to catch up to me.

"Why not?" she puffed out, "You can't stay in those clothes forever Sienna! And I want to buy you some new things!"

"I'm going home soon, so there's no need," I said firmly, not looking at her. She grabbed my arm gently, letting go when I stopped and glanced back at her. She seemed to study me.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, her voice almost a whisper. I furrowed my brows, looking away from the blue haired woman.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, turning back and meeting her eyes. I watched her bite her lip, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Yeah! That's how short it was! Now you know why I don't want her picking my clothes out!

"Well," she said softly, "Vegeta hasn't said he was taking you home, did he?"

I was quiet for several minutes, before giving her a negative response. I turned my head, staring at the shops without really looking at them. I heard her sigh behind me.

"Can't I just buy you one outfit, at least!?" Bulma asked, making me shake my head. That woman just has to spend money, doesn't she!

"Fine," I said softly, my voice low. I crossed my arms, walking away from her.

"Hey wait! I thought you were gonna let me buy you something!?" I heard the woman click towards me, huffing a little. I didn't look at her.

"I am. But I don't wear none of that crap in that store!" I stated, hesitating for a moment before entering a decent looking establishment. At least it didn't have coochie cutter shorts in the window! I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, going to the back and slamming the changing door behind me. I heard the woman's damn heels clicking on the tile as she followed me. I quickly tried on the clothes, glad they fit, then flinging them over the door, listening with a slight smirk as the woman sighed loudly, before she clicked to the register to pay for them. I dressed quickly, grabbing the bag as she handed it to me going out the door.

"There, that's done. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later," I stated, ignoring her questions and quickly leaving the mall.

* * *

I walked around the city, coming upon the square hours later. I sat on the fountain with a sigh, briefly closing my eyes. I really wish the damn man would take me home already. I wanted to talk to my brother, to actually sleep in my own bed, to walk around my own apartment without having to worry about running into a stubborn ass man and ruining my day. I opened my eyes, looking around. There were a ton of people here, some food carts ambling around the square, calling out to anyone that passed, trying to get buyers. A man was pushing a balloon cart, stopping when a young girl ran up, excitedly reaching for one of the animal shapes. I felt a small smile appear, watching for a moment. I stood, starting to head towards the big dome shaped house on the other side of the city. I passed a few stores, the establishments becoming sparse as I got closer to the compound. A man jumped out in front of me, slapping a switchblade out.

"Give me your purse bitch!"

I snorted, looking the idiot up and down. I met his eyes.

"Does it look like I have a purse, dumbass!?"

He studied me for a moment, before lifting the blade. "Fine, give me your wallet," he sneered, narrowing his eyes.

I smirked, watching his left eye twitch. "No." I didn't even have a wallet, but hell! I was trying to be controversial. I let the bag fall from my hand, narrowing my eyes as he swung. I grabbed his wrist, twisting it around. A yell came from the man, the blade falling from his hand. I yanked him towards me, kneeing him in the gut. I backhanded him across the face, watching dispassionately as he fell to the sidewalk. I kicked the blade away from him, stepping over him and grabbing my bag. I walked the rest of the way back to Bulma's house, pausing at the gate. Dammit! I didn't have a pass code, or a way to call the woman. I sighed, leaning up against the outside wall. Someone would eventually come out, or go in. The gate opened suddenly, and I looked back. No one was coming out. I shrugged, strolling through and slowly walking up to the front door. I knocked, crossing my arms. I studied the front yard, waiting for someone to come to the door. My head turned as it opened, my jaw clenching at the sight of Vegeta. Since when did he answer the door!? I glared at him, waiting for him to move. He smirked, slamming the door in my face. I actually snarled! The man was seriously pissing me off! He has officially gotten on my asshole list! I stomped down the steps, clenching the bag in my hand as I went around the house. I paused, watching Vegeta lean against the side of the door, on the other side. I knew he locked the kitchen door, that little smirk on his face. I gritted my teeth, my gaze moving towards the balcony that I knew was mine. I narrowed my eyes. I threw the bag, watching it land on the balcony. I sighed, before running and jumping against the side of the building. I pushed myself, grabbing the balcony railing. I pulled myself up, slinging my legs over the sides. I looked back at the door, smirking at the frown on Vegeta's face. He was glaring up at me, his brows narrowed. I put my hand up under my chin, flinging it out, giving him the official Italian "Fuck you!" He seemed to glare harder, and it looked like a snarl passed his lips. I entered my room, ignoring the man. I locked them behind me, throwing the bag at the end of the bed. I locked my bedroom door as well, knowing that if he broke in, it would wake me up. God! I can't stand that man!


	4. Chapter 4

Until the End...

Chapter 4

I leaned against the side of the house, a few weeks later. I was watching Goku's wife, ChiChi, do some martial arts. I watched her kick her foot out, throwing a fist forward a second later. She glanced at me, before returning her attention to her workout. When she seemed to finish, and start on cool down movements, is when she finally spoke.

"Do you want me to teach you Sienna?" she asked, a sigh leaving her as she slowed her breathing. I was silent for several seconds.

"No," I said softly, watching her narrow her eyes.

"Why not!?" she asked loudly, making my eye twitch.

I watched her for a few minutes before answering. "I already know everything you've been doing," I stated, ignoring her look of surprise.

"You're a martial artist?" ChiChi asked, her eyes wide. She seemed to be studying my body.

I shrugged, not looking at her. I heard her grunt, and looked back. She had her eyes narrowed, her arms folded, seeming to study me.

"Show me," she stated, waving a hand in front of her.

We both studied each other for several minutes, before I pushed myself off the wall. I strolled over to her, stopping a foot away.

"Show you what?" I asked softly, meeting her eyes.

"I'll do some moves," she said firmly, "then I want you to copy them. If you can."

I snorted. "I told you. I don't need to copy you. I've seen your routine. I already know it."

The woman slightly glared at me. "Fine!" she said, her voice seeming to get louder. "Then show me!" She jumped into her beginning stance, hands out in front of her, a foot pushed behind her. I sighed, slightly rolling my eyes. She started doing her kata, raising a brow at me when I just stood there. I shot her a glare, turning and facing the same way. I fell into sync with the woman, not even sparing her a glance as we continued, keeping in perfect harmony as we moved, ignoring when Bulma then Yamcha and Tien came out to watch. Goku came out as well. I ignored all of them, not even thinking about the moves I was doing. We finished at the same time, the woman beside me breathing a little hard. I hadn't even broke a sweat. I grunted, narrowing my eyes at her when she looked over.

"Satisfied?" I asked, before walking away, not waiting for an answer.

I didn't know why they all had an attitude with me. I didn't do anything to them! I vaguely wandered what Vegeta told them that first night, turning as someone shouted my name. ChiChi came running up to me, her eyes searching. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you know a lot of martial arts?" she asked softly, meeting my eyes.

I shrugged. "Enough," I stated, not saying anything else.

"Could you show me some moves from your world?" ChiChi asked, crossing her arms.

I studied the woman, sighing and looking away. I shrugged. Hell! I had to do it anyways! What's another person doing it with me!

"When do you feel like doing it?" she asked. I could feel her eyes on me, and looked back at her.

"I get up at the crack of dawn," I stated, ignoring her eyes widening and walking away. If she showed, she showed. I didn't really care. I wasn't gonna change my routine for the sake of others.

The next morning, I quickly dressed, pulling a zippered jacket on that Bulma had given me, before making my way downstairs. I went through the kitchen, studying the backyard for a moment before stepping out, crossing my arms. No ChiChi. I grunted, starting my stretches. About five minutes later I heard someone jogging up, puffing a little. It was ChiChi, along with Gohan and Goku. She smiled at me. I didn't return it, just studied her husband as he seemed to study me.

"I hope you don't mind," ChiChi said, "Gohan wanted to join us, and Goku wanted to see what you could do."

I narrowed my eyes, shrugging. I continued my stretches, letting her do whatever while I warmed up. She just stood there, until I sat on the ground, doing my leg stretches. She sat across from me, our feet touching. She put her hands out, and I studied her for a second before grabbing them. I pulled, watching as she went halfway down before stopping, staying there for a few minutes before sitting up. She pulled me, and I went down, not really needing her to pull. My chest touched the ground, staying there for several minutes. I straightened, ignoring her surprised look. I brushed my jacket off, standing. I crossed my arms, watching her. She raised a brow.

"Well," I said, "What do you want to see first."

I let out a sigh of frustration as she shrugged. "Just," she made a motion with her hand. "Do whatever, and I'll copy you."

I didn't say anything, just started my workout. The woman kept up for the most part. Until I started doing flips. I did a back flip, pushing against the ground and flipping a second time, landing in a crouch. I slowly straightened, not even paying attention to them, and started running forward a little, springing for a second and started flipping forward, twirling in the air and landing with a hop. I popped my back, letting out a sigh. I looked over at ChiChi. She was watching, her brows raised.

"What?" I asked, slowly walking back up to her, starting my cool down movements. The woman was silent for several minutes. She didn't speak until halfway through my workout.

"Who was your sensei?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

I didn't glance at her. "Sensei? I didn't have one. I learned on my own," I stated, finally finishing and looking at the woman. She had a searching look as she studied me, a frown on her face. I shrugged, heading towards the sliding glass door.

"Do you know any actual martial arts? Any fighting?"

I looked over at Goku, studying the man for several minutes. I looked away.

"Yes," I said simply, before going through the door. I made myself a plate, again sitting at the far end. Vegeta, of course, was there, shoveling food into his mouth. I briefly glanced up when the Son's came through the door. ChiChi sat in front of me, eying me.

I met her gaze. "Do you want to spar later?" she asked, her nails clicking on the table. I shrugged, finally looking back down at my plate. I heard her grunt, her clothes rustling as she stood and headed towards the food. I listened with half an ear as they sat, conversing with each other as they ate. I stayed where I was, sipping my drink as I listened.

"Are you absorbing enough information woman!?"

Everyone looked at Vegeta as he spoke, before glancing at me. I narrowed my eyes, bringing my cup to my lips and taking a drink, not breaking eye contact with the man at the end of the table. He narrowed his eyes even more at my unwavering gaze. We glared at each other before ChiChi finally spoke up.

"Oh leave her alone Vegeta! She hasn't done nothing to you!" The woman looked at me. "Don't mind him. He's just uptight!"

I snorted. "That's an understatement," I said, smirking as the man's lip curled.

"What's that supposed to mean, brat!?" Vegeta's face was hard, his eyes blazing.

"You need to get laid," I stated, picking my plate up and heading towards the sink. I ignored him when he stood, his hands clenched into fists. I could here someone smother a laugh, not looking at them as I left the kitchen. I could feel Vegeta's eyes boring into my back. The man obviously hated me, that's why I didn't really know why he just didn't take me home! Shit! He could kill two birds with one stone, be rid of me, and get the information he wants. But no! He has to be a dick! Speaking of, I heard the door slam behind me, taking the stairs two at a time. I knew it was him! He never lets anything go! I'm surprised the man hasn't had a heart attack by now! I could hear his stomps up the stairs, following me as I made my way to my room. A hand grabbed my arm, whirling me around. Vegeta pushed me up against the wall, his face mere inches from mine. I looked down at his hands clenched around my arms, before slowly looking back up at him.

"Let me go," I said through gritted teeth. I watched his eyes narrow, a tick starting in his jaw.

"Or what?" Vegeta asked, smirking as I clenched my teeth. I tried to yank out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He took a small step forward, our bodies almost touching. His eyes were shining with fury.

"You need to learn your place," he stated softly, his incisors flashing for a moment as he growled.

"Screw you!" I said, yanking my arms again. He still wouldn't let go. I bit my tongue when he tightened his hold, fighting a wince. I will not let it show he was hurting me. As if knowing he was, he let go, resting his hands on either side of my head. He brought his face forward until our noses were actually touching.

"You are nothing but a pathetic human," he said in a deadly soft voice. I fought a shiver. "Continue to disrespect me, and I will hurt you," he stated in almost a whisper, holding my gaze for several minutes, letting his words sink in before moving away. He was strolling down the hall before I could blink.

"Son of a bitch!" I couldn't stop the words from bursting out of my mouth, and I didn't look over, seeing him stop as I spoke. I turned my head and looked at him as he slowly turned around, heading towards me. I lifted my chin, meeting his eyes. His were furious, his lip curling as he shot a hand out, grabbing my wrist. He started walking back down the hall, not pausing until he came to a door down at the end, flinging it open and pulling me in. I resisted. Duh! He said he would hurt me! You would too! He jerked, and I flew past the door, his hold on my wrist stopping me from hitting the wall on the other side of the room. I heard the door slam behind me, looking over at the man still holding onto my wrist. I tried to yank it, but of course, he didn't let go. My attention jerked to Vegeta as he started walking towards me, a muscle under his eye twitching. I backed up, my back hitting the wall as he continued to advance. He slammed a hand against the wall beside me head, making me wince. I didn't look away from him though, not letting him intimidate me. The man snarled, reminding me of a rabid dog! He still had a hold of my wrist, and slammed it against the wall on the other side of me. He grabbed the free one, and did the same thing, firmly pinning me to the wall. Like a damn bug! He was looking at me like I was one too! He's such an ass!

"You don't listen very well, do you," he growled, his voice low.

I didn't say anything, just narrowed my eyes at the man. We stayed in silence for several minutes, glaring at each other.

He bent closer to me, our eyes staying locked. "You like to hurt, Brat?" he whispered, his coal black eyes boring into mine.

I clenched my jaw for a moment before speaking. "Just part of everyday life for me!" I stated, watching his eyes widen for a second. If I hadn't been paying attention, I never would have seen it. I raised a brow.

Vegeta moved back a little. "What's that supposed to mean?" he whispered, his eyes roaming my face.

I didn't say anything, just glared at him. He growled in frustration as I kept silent, bringing his face within inches of mine. "I asked you a question," he snarled, his eyes snapping. He increased his grip on my wrists, making my eye twitch. I knew I was gonna have bruises tomorrow.

"You don't give a shit, so why are you asking?" I stated loudly, wanting the damn man out of my face! Out of my everyday existence! Just away! I watched him study me for a moment, before suddenly straightening up and moving back. He let my wrists go, and I held them up for a moment, unsure as to what sort of game he was playing. I slowly lowered my arms, rubbing one of my wrists. His eyes narrowed, watching me. I saw him clench his jaw. Our eyes met for a few minutes, before I looked away, studying the wall. The sound of him moving had me looking back. He was slowly walking back towards me, his gaze on my face. I watched him, unsure as to what his angle was. This time! Why the hell is the man so bent on hating me! I never did anything to him! He stopped when we stood toe to toe, looking down at me. My eyes narrowed when he glanced down, before returning his gaze to mine.

"What?" I snapped, fed up with him and this whole damn situation.

My eyes widened when he swooped down, capturing my lips. My body hit the wall as he pushed me back, nothing touching but our lips. His kiss was fierce, and hot! He moved his head, moving his mouth over mine in what seemed like fury. I pushed him away from me, taking a deep breath. I saw him do the same. What the hell! He hates me, but he's kissing me! What's his problem!? My eyes narrowed after a moment.

"Bastard! You think you're gonna get information out of me that way!?" I made a sound of disgust, watching his jaw clench. "I was right!" I said, moving away from him and stalking towards the door. I glanced back at him as I finished my sentence. "You do need to get laid!"

I slammed the door on his outraged face, quickly making my way to my room, slamming and locking the door. I flung myself on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, scowling at myself at the tingles of desire still running through my abdomen. I brought my hand up, not even realizing what I was doing until my fingers touched my lips. I scoffed, jumping off the bed. I slammed my way into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes widened. My hair was mushed, my lips swollen. My face was flushed, redness settled high on my cheekbones. Oh God! If anyone had seen me, they would have probably thought I just had sex! Shit! I quickly stripped, jumping into the shower. I let my head fall back against the tiled wall. I banged my head against it a moment later, softly cursing myself. What the hell is wrong with me! I should have tried to kick his ass for even touching me! I rubbed a hand over my mouth, my lips still slightly swollen. I grimaced a little, putting my face under the spray. I shook my head, scowling at the wall. Something is seriously wrong with that man!


	5. Chapter 5

Until the End...

Chapter 5

Me and ChiChi started sparring in the mornings, before breakfast. Goku and Gohan came along as well. I tried sparring with Gohan, but of course he was too advanced for me! And too fast! I'm only human, after all. Goku offered to show me some moves, which I readily accepted. He was the only man that was being nice to me! I still didn't know what the others' problem was, especially Vegeta. It's like he's made it a point to aggravate me _all the time!_ So I made it a point to avoid the man at all cost! Which I've been doing a pretty good job of, not having seen him in the past few days. The ass still won't take me home though. I've been here now...let's see...three months! Shit! I'm gonna kill him! I am! Dammit! I thought about my brother, what he must be thinking when I didn't answer his calls. I know he's probably worried sick! Damn you Vegeta! I scowled, focusing on Goku's voice, trying to dispel the murderous tendencies I had toward a certain jackass!

"Now you need to relax, and not try to look so hard," Goku said, smiling at me. I grunted, watching him and his son lift into the air. They started a sparring match. Slowly! I knew they were going so slow for my benefit, but how the hell am I supposed to learn to spot them if they're doing that!

"Just go faster! Don't go slow for my benefit!" I shouted up to them, watching their speed increase. My eyes widened momentarily, and I caught a glimpse of them going higher, before they disappeared again. I kept my gaze on the sky, my untrained eyes, of course, having a terrible time watching them.

They came down after five minutes, not even breathing hard. I narrowed my eyes slightly, studying the warrior in front of me. I crossed my arms.

"Goku," I said softly, watching him turn penetrating eyes onto me. His eyes were just like Vegetas', except for the warmth of course. He smiled at me, waiting. "Could you teach me to fly?"

Goku stared at me for a good minute, before laughing and rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know Sienna. I've never tried. I don't know if human's can learn!"

I raised a brow, thoughts of when Gohan taught Videl flitted through my mind. "It can be done," I stated, watching the man raise a brow.

Goku nodded, coming to stand beside me. "Okay," he said softly. "Close your eyes and relax," he instructed. I did as he said, letting my arms fall limp beside me and closing my eyes. I let a breath out, waiting. I heard him move beside me. "Alright," he whispered, "Now look deep in yourself, and try to find the ki. Thats-"

"I know what ki is Goku," I stated, not opening my eyes. The man was quiet for several seconds.

"Okay," he said, clearing his throat. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me. I furrowed my brows, doing like he said, searching within myself. A bright light flashed behind my eyes, and I silently gasped. I could hear Goku shift beside me, seeming to move away.

"You're doing it," he said, sounding slightly shocked. I kept my eyes closed, concentrating. I could feel myself lifting, pushing my energy beneath me, trying to remember everything I saw on the show, when Gohan showed Videl. I cracked my eyes open. They popped open when I saw that I was looking down at the compound. I looked over. Goku was right beside me, a slight smile on his face. I suddenly grinned from ear to ear, ignoring his eyes widening. I pumped a fist into the air.

"Yes!" I shouted, slapping the man a high five before looking down again. I could see ChiChi and Gohan staring at me. Probably surprised I was smiling. I was happy! Now I didn't have to depend on anyone else to leave! Yeah! I looked back over at Goku.

"You wanna race!?" I asked, feeling a deepening need to just go! He raised a brow at me, a grin starting on his face.

"You know you won't win," he stated, amusement in his eyes.

"I don't care," I stated, "I just want to fly!"

He nodded softly, before seeming to get in a runner's starting stance. He looked over at me. "Ready!?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded, and he took off like a shot. I watched for a moment, my face hurting from the big smile on my face. I loved this! I took off after him, feeling exhilarated! I saw him far ahead of me, letting out a chuckle. Saiyans' can't back from a challenge! No matter how ridiculous! I actually caught up with him, knowing he slowed down considerably for me, but I didn't care! I smiled over at him, letting out a big burst, shooting ahead of him. He easily caught up to me, and I could hear his laugh. We made it to the mountain, kicking off with our feet as we turned, heading back. We kept even, actually Goku let me stay even with him, seeing as how he was the strongest one! We both landed at the same time, both grinning like idiots.

"That was great!" I stated loudly.

"We both won!" Goku said, chuckling. I shook my head.

"Goku, you know damn good and well you slowed for my benefit! I didn't win! You're just too much of a softy to hurt my feelings!" I told him, punching him in the arm. Which made the man laugh again. A group had formed while we were in the air. I took my hair out of my pony tail, blowing a few strands out of my face. I didn't pay the others no attention. I smoothed my hair back, tying it back as Gohan walked over. I watched him, a small smile on my face.

"You wanna race with me now Sienna?" he asked softly, his eyes bright.

I smiled. "Sure," I said, lifting with him in the air. We looked at each other, throwing grins towards one another, before he started counting down.

"one, two, three!"

I chuckled, watching the boy take off. I blasted after him, still softly laughing. We came even with each other, glancing towards one another before touching the mountain, turning and heading back. I stopped halfway there, taking a deep breath. I wasn't ready to go back yet. Gohan stopped ahead of me, looking back. He watched me curiously. I smiled a little at him.

"I'm just not ready to go back. You go ahead Gohan."

The boy watched me for a moment, before smiling and nodding. He started floating away, studying me for several minutes before blasting off. I sighed, lowering towards the island beneath me. I landed on the tallest cliff, just closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Oh man! I felt so free! The suffocating feeling I had been getting these past few weeks has finally left. I took another deep breath, sitting and crossing my legs. I opened my eyes as I laid my hands in my lap, just listening to the rush of water against the ground. I wasn't worried about what Gohan told the others, didn't really care either! I took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. I leaned back against the dirt wall behind me, just studying the sky. The blue started deepening as dusk stretched across the sky. A few stars started appearing, and I thought about my home. My brother. Wandering if he made it home safe, or...I swallowed, refusing to believe that he wouldn't make it back from war. He was too important! At least to me! A tear fell from my eye, and I angrily swiped it away. I was not gonna cry! I closed my eyes again, letting a breath out. I heard a noise after awhile, and opened my eyes. I jerked to attention at the sight of Goku and Vegeta in front of me. I eyed the prince, sending Goku a little wave.

"We got worried," Goku said softly, looking down at me. "When you didn't come back."

I looked at Vegeta, snorting in disbelief. "You might have Goku," I stated, standing up. I looked at the happy man, studying him for a moment, crossing my arms. "Could you teach me that?"

He studied me, quirking a brow. "Teach you what?" Goku asked softly, his eyes never leaving mine. I waved a hand towards him.

"Instant transmission," I stated, waiting for his answer. He just continued to study me, a few minutes passing before he finally spoke.

"I don't know Sienna," he said softly, "You just learned how to fly. You don't think it will be too much?"

I scoffed. "No!" I narrowed my brows. "So are you?" I waited, my heart starting to pound. It was exciting! Learning all this new stuff! And if I could learn that technique! Man! I could send myself home! Which seemed to be the same line of thought as Vegeta, because he grabbed my wrist, narrowing his eyes.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Kakkarot!" he said, not looking at the man.

I glared at him, jerking my arm, but he didn't let go. "Screw you Vegeta! I can learn if I want to! Asshole!"

Goku's head swiveled between me and Vegeta. He didn't say a word.

"You're not learning that technique!" the man stated, crossing his arms, finally letting my arm go.

My hands balled into fists, and I seethed. I suddenly looked to Goku, grabbing his arm. "Let's go," I stated loudly, not sparing Vegeta a glance. I shot ChiChi's husband a look when he just stood there. He slowly lifted two fingers to his forehead, looking between me and Vegeta again. I ignored it. I glanced over before we left. The prince looked pissed! Ha! Serves his ass right! Jerk!

We appeared in the living room of Bulma's home. I stepped back from Goku, only to smack into a wall behind me. I sighed, moving away from Vegeta.

"Tomorrow Goku," I said, before turning and going into the kitchen. I ignored Vegeta, not even bothering to look at him as I swung the door open, disappearing through. I quickly made me something to eat, quickly finishing it before heading to my room. I could feel Vegeta's glare on my back, not really caring what he thought. I was gonna learn that technique! Even if it killed me!

* * *

We spent a week learning Instant Transmission. I had gotten the hang of it the first day, and we were now spending time honing the skill. I was trying to get good enough to get home! But I didn't let anyone else know that! Well, Vegeta knew. That's why he's been standing there, glaring at me, every day me and Goku have worked on it.

"Okay Sienna," Goku said softly, "Think of the furthest person you can think of, and focus on that person's energy."

It was silent as I furrowed my brows, thinking of my brother. Nothing happened. Dammit! I scowled, keeping my eyes closed. I wasn't strong enough to reach him yet. I mentally shrugged, focusing on ChiChi up at their home. I felt myself go weightless, then the clattering of dishes hitting the floor. I opened my eyes. I smiled. I chuckled as she threw a frying pan at me, catching it in midair. I quickly left, still slightly laughing. I appeared back in front of Goku, handing him the frying pan. He burst out laughing.

"ChiChi?" he asked, chuckling. I nodded.

"She wasn't too happy with me popping in front of her," I stated, smirking. "Okay!" I said, letting a breath out. I put two fingers to my forehead, keeping my eyes open this time. "Some one else. Some one else," I whispered, narrowing my eyes. I hummed a little, thinking of who I wanted to surprise next. Goku cleared his throat, and I looked over.

"You don't think you need to take a break?" he asked, smiling.

"Nope," I stated, a small smile appearing as I got a hold of the person's ki I wanted to surprise, I chuckled before I disappeared. And reappeared in front of Piccolo. The man was floating in the air, his eyes popping open when I appeared. I smiled over at him, giving him a little wave. I watched him slowly straighten out of his meditating position, the look in his eyes making me put two fingers to my forehead again. I disappeared as he blasted.

I appeared in front of Goku, jumping behind him as Piccolo appeared. I smothered a laugh, peeking out from behind the tall man.

"Goku," the namekian said, and I could hear the question in his voice. Goku scratched the back of his head, letting out a small laugh.

"Piccolo, hey whats up!?"

No one said anything. I peeked again, catching the green man's eye. I smiled, stepping a little to the side. I watched him narrow his eyes, his body tensing. I cleared my throat, crossing my arms.

"Sorry if I surprised you Piccolo. Won't happen again," I said, staying mostly behind Goku.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked, narrowing his eyes. I didn't spare the prince a glance as I pointed at him.

"Ask the prince of Jackasses," I stated, listening to Goku laugh. Piccolo smirked a little, looking over at Vegeta. I glanced over, smirking myself at the glare the man was giving me. "What negative Nancy!? You're the one that brought me here, you can explain my presence!" I watched the man's face go red, putting two fingers to my forehead. I sent him a wave, snorting a laugh at the look on his face as I disappeared. I appeared behind Bulma, smiling a little.

"Boo!"

I burst out laughing as she screamed, jumping away from me. The clothes she had in her hands flew in the air, floating down around us as she glared at me. I laughed again, watching her slowly smile.

"Goku taught you instant transmission?" she asked, crossing her arms. I nodded, smothering another laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" I chuckled, shaking my head. I sent her a questioning look when she smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're finally happy," she stated softly. The smile slowly died off my lips, and I studied the blue haired woman.

"I'm not," I said softly, ignoring her questioning look. "I'm amused, but I haven't been happy in a long time. And I doubt that's going to change anytime soon."

We studied one another, Bulma's face softening a little as I looked away, heading towards the door after a moment. I made my way to my room, sitting on the bed. No. I haven't been happy in a long time. I rubbed the spot between my breast, where my scar was located. I doubt I ever will be, especially if I never make it home.


	6. Chapter 6

Until the End...

Chapter 6

I was surprised to find out that I was in the time line before the androids showed. Crap! Now I really wanted to get home! I kept trying with the technique Goku showed me, to no avail. Dammit! Vegeta still refused to take me home. He hasn't asked me to tell him what I know in a while, so I don't know what his problem is. Just being a jerk, as usual I guess! He left for space for awhile, thankfully. That was a great six months! Not having the man glaring at me all the time, having to worry about him appearing around the corner, having to put up with his little barbs towards me. God! I can't stand that man! I don't know how Bulma puts up with him! I looked over at her, both of us sitting on the couch, watching some talk show that I had no interest in. I straightened up, looking at the television before looking at her again.

"Hey Bulma," I said softly, hesitating for a moment. She looked over at me, raising a brow. Thankfully no one else was in the living room with us. "How can you be with a man like that!?" I finally blurted out, watching her eyes widen a little.

"What are you talking about Sienna?" Bulma asked, furrowing her brows.

"He's such a jerk!" I said loudly. The woman beside me stared, clearing her throat after a moment.

"He's not so bad, once you get to know him," she said softly, turning her body towards me. I raised a brow at her, clearing not believing her. Vegeta is not, in any form, good! This woman is crazy if she thinks that! "He's actually sweet, most of the time," she finished, smiling a little.

I burst out laughing. "Bulma, you are delusional! How can you think that ass is sweet!?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "How can you say that about my boyfriend!?"

I snorted. "He lets you call him that!?" I asked in disbelief. Maybe it was just me he was mean to all the time! MMM! Probably! The man didn't like me, after all!

"Of course!" Bulma said, studying me. "What else would I call him?"

I chuckled softly. "Jackass or bastard maybe!?" I watched the blue haired woman's mouth fall open, staring at me. She sputtered a little.

"How can you say that!? Especially when you haven't even really met him!"

I stared at her. Okay! This woman was nuts! "Yes I have! He gets on my nerves every damn day!" I watched, a little surprised when confusion crossed her features.

"Who are you talking about Sienna!?"

"Who are _you_ talking about!?" I countered, staring at the woman.

"Yamcha! Who else!?"

My eyes widened a little. What!? She's supposed to be with Vegeta. What the hell!?

"I thought you were with Vegeta," I whispered, watching her eyes go round.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, studying me intently.

I stayed silent for several minutes, looking towards the television. Shit! "I just thought-" I cut off, pinching my lips closed. I wasn't gonna tell her exactly why I thought that. No use now!

"Me and Yamcha are engaged to be married," she said softly. I could feel her still studying me. I looked over, meeting her eyes.

"Congratulations!" I said, holding her gaze for a moment before leaning back against the couch. It was quiet in the room for several minutes, the only sound was the laughter and clapping from the T.V. The woman finally spoke beside me.

"Why did you think we were a couple?" she asked, clearing her throat.

I shrugged, not looking at her. "I just thought you were, that's all."

"He doesn't even like me like that!" she stated loudly, and I looked over at her.

"How do you know?" I asked, watching her jerk in surprise.

"I just do," she said, her eyes searching. The woman leaned back against the couch, still eying me. "How do you know he doesn't like _you_?" she asked softly, lifting an eyebrow.

I burst out laughing at that. I actually had to hold my side, it started hurting. I felt her smack my arm, but didn't look up. Another round of laughter left me before I looked over at her. "You are too funny Bulma," I said, smothering another laugh. "That man hates me!" I said, getting up and stretching my arms above my head. We'd been sitting there awhile, after all! I glanced down at her, snorting another laugh before heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

"I don't think so," I heard her whisper behind me, ignoring it as I let the door close behind me. Let her think whatever she wants, I'm not stupid. I can tell when a person hates me! He's made it plain as day! Duh! That woman is too much of a romantic to see it! Idiot!

* * *

The day the androids were supposed to show came even closer, and the men left, along with Gohan, to go train. Me and Bulma were left alone, with her parents, at the compound. Vegeta came back. Dammit! I was hoping he had gotten lost or whatever! But nope! He showed up, in time to say something nasty to me, before blasting off, towards the city the monsters were supposed to appear in. Bulma had wanted to go check them out, but I told her there was no way in Hell I was going! Told you! That woman is nuts! She came back a few hours later, a fat samurai looking man behind her. I curled my nose a little. The man looked sloppy! And he was loud! And he whined! A lot! Reminded me of Yamcha, actually. I snorted at that, sitting down to eat lunch. We all looked up as the man in question appeared, carrying Goku. Gohan was on his other side. My eyes widened. That's right! He was supposed to get the heart virus! I quickly jumped up, helping them lay him on a quickly made cot in the living room. I used the technique the man showed me to go get the antidote from his home, along with ChiChi. I winced as she cried out when we appeared back in Bulma's living room. We poured the liquid down the warriors' throat, me silently praying that he pulled through. I didn't know if things were going to change any more or not! I honestly didn't want the man to die! He was a nice person! The one that should die is out there, fighting the androids. Fate's a bitch! We each took turns watching over Goku, me taking the night shift that night. I laied on the couch, my hands clasped behind me, listening for any sounds of distress from the man a few feet away. After awhile I got up, continuously fighting sleep. I went and got a soda, being as quiet as I could as I entered the living room, taking a sip from the can. I sat down beside the cot, studying the man. I pulled the cover up a little, returning my hands to my lap. I gazed out the massive windows covering one wall, giving a perfect view of the city. I watched the lights go on and off throughout the city, wandering what would happen next. I heard the man groan beside me, and looked down. He looked like he was struggling. I sighed, not really having anything to ease the man's pain. I laid a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. He seemed to calm down somewhat, and I removed my hand. I watched him, my brows furrowed. I hated that he was going through this, because like I said. He was a nice man! He didn't deserve this! The boy that showed up earlier came down the stairs. Trunks. I looked behind me, watching him walk up before returning my attention to Goku. I heard him sit beside me, giving him the soda after a few minutes. He murmured his thanks, taking a sip before handing it back to me. I took a swig, moving my gaze to the wall. I stayed deep in thought for awhile, until I heard Trunks move beside me. I looked over. He was studying me, his eyes piercing. I blinked at him.

"What?" I whispered, taking another drink. I handed him the soda, letting my hands rest in my lap. The boy didn't say anything for a few minutes, just eyed me as he drank. He sat the empty can beside him, his eyes searching my face.

"How long have you been here?" he asked softly, his gaze never leaving mine.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I started watching over Goku right after dinner-" I paused as he shook his head.

"No, I mean, how long have you been here, in this time?"

I took a breath, studying the floor for a moment, thinking. "Well," I said slowly, furrowing my brows. "I've been here...I think almost a year!?" I whispered. I swallowed, lifting my head and meeting the young man's eyes. I could feel trepidation starting in my chest, knowing he could see it. "Shit!" I muttered softly, wiping a hand down my face.

"How come you haven't gone back to your own time?" Trunks asked curiously, watching my jaw clench.

"Why don't you ask Vegeta!?" I muttered softly, my gaze on the wall. I could feel my eyes narrowing. "His ass refuses to take me home, all over some inform—"

I cut off, staying quiet as Goku shifted, a cry coming from the man. I got up and went to the kitchen. I wet a rag with cold water, returning and kneeling beside him. I laied it on his forehead, sighing a little. I kept quiet, listening to the man's breathing regulate before looking back over at Trunks.

"You don't think I want to go home!?" I whispered softly, studying him for a moment before looking back down at Goku. "I don't want to mess up anyone's life, especially yours Trunks," I said, feeling him jerk in surprise. I looked over at him, smiling a little at the surprise on his face. "I know who your parents are," I stated softly, meeting his eye. "And I don't want that to mess up, with me being here. I won't okay!" I tried to reassure him, letting him study me before he quietly got up, standing there and studying me for a moment before turning and going back upstairs. I didn't look over, just took the cloth off Goku's forehead and grabbed the can, putting both back into the kitchen and settling back beside ChiChi's husband. I stayed there for the rest of the night, watching the sky and the city as the night progressed, thinking of home. Of my brother. Wandering if I'll ever see him again.

Goku finally got better. Thank God! I would have felt so bad if he had died. They all went to the lookout, to train again in the hyperbolic time chamber. For the Cell games. Huh! I remembered, after they left, what was supposed to happen. And winced. I didn't want no one to die, especially those who have been nice to me. Goku and Trunks. I flinched just thinking about it. A sigh escaped, and I headed downstairs for some breakfast. I heard Bulma and ChiChi yell out, and looked up. A small smile appeared on my face. The fighters were landing in the yard, looking over as the women ran out the glass door. I watched, sitting down at the table. I ate, not really paying attention. I quickly finished my food, taking a sip of my juice as they all walked in. I waved at them, getting up and putting my dishes in the sink. I vaguely heard Goku ask what was for breakfast, a small laugh escaping me before I went to my room. I quickly changed, closing my eyes and sighing a little before starting my warmup. I didn't really have nothing else to do. I heard a noise behind me after awhile, and turned quickly. My eyes widened. Oh My God! A hand clamped over my mouth before I could say anything.

"Hello my dear," Cell said, a small smile appearing on his face as his tail swished behind him. He seemed to be assessing me, ignoring my struggles. "You'll do," he stated, jerking me closer to him.

My eyes widened further as we both disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Lemon**

Until the End...

Chapter 7

I don't know if I passed out, or if the monster knocked me unconscious, but when I came to, I knew we weren't in my room. He still had his hand around my throat, vaguely hearing screams and something blowing up. I slowly cracked my eyes open. We were standing in what looked like a news room. I glanced around without moving my head. There were two cameras in front of us, one pointing straight at us, and one off to the side, both with blinking red lights at the top. They were filming. I sighed a little, closing my eyes again. I listened to Cell talk.

"I will be holding a tournament in the next few days. Ten days in fact. If any warriors would like to participate, the Cell games will be held 28 miles northeast of Eastern City. I'm sure you would like to have your little friend back Goku, so I would make it a point to show if I were you."

I listened to the android slightly chuckle, and opened my eyes. I let a small laugh escape, watching as the monster looked over at me. He narrowed his eyes.

"If you were thinking of using me as bait, you picked the wrong girl," I stated, a smirk appearing on my face. I felt his hand tighten around my neck, my eye twitching for a moment.

"Oh really!?" Cell asked, bringing me a little closer. "And why do you say that?"

A dark chuckle escaped me. I kept my gaze even with his. "Because," I said softly, watching his eyes narrow to slits. "They could care less if I die by your hand," I stated firmly, another chuckle escaping at the look on his face. His hand tightened even more as he brought the other one back, a ball of energy forming in his palm.

"Well then I guess there's no need for you, now is there!?" he said softly, watching for my reaction. I didn't give one.

"I guess there isn't," I said, not flinching. My hands balled into fists at my sides as he suddenly chuckled, bringing his other hand towards my face.

"Let's see what they'll think of their female being scarred for life," he said softly, his hand lighting up as he scraped a finger down my face, across one eye towards my throat. I gasped, gritting my teeth. The pain was excruciating! I closed my eyes, my body shaking with it. A growl that soon turned into a whimper escaped me as he did it again, this time going from my temple, down the side of my face towards my mouth. He moved to my neck, slicing, his laughter filling my ears as blood soon covered the front of my shirt. A trickle of it fell from the corner of my mouth, my hands shaking. I clenched them in my pants, feeling a muscle jerk in my cheek. Pain sizzled down my face each time, causing my features to scrunch in agony. But I didn't utter a peep! I knew that's what he wanted to hear, and I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. He threw me after he got done, my body going through a wall. I rolled a little bit, opening my eyes to see him forming a ball of energy in his hand. I put two fingers to my forehead, the ball heading towards me, filling my vision before I disappeared. I didn't know if I made it back to the compound or not, I passed out after using Goku's technique.

* * *

I felt cool water surrounding me. I slowly peeked out, my eyes landing on the glass in front of me. I was floating in green...gel. I think that's what it was! Wasn't sure! I let my eyes slide back shut, a small sigh escaping me. I was in the rejuvenation tank, my body only slightly aching compared to what it was before. I knew Cell had cut almost to the bone, to ensure I had permanent scars. Damn you Vegeta! If you had only taken me home when I asked, this would never have happened! Arrogant son of a bitch! Now I'll never be the same! I listened to the sound of water draining, not opening my eyes until I felt the water lower past my face. The first thing I saw, was Vegeta! What the hell is he doing here!? Come to gloat, or make fun? I furrowed my brows, letting my eyes lower again before reaching up and taking the mask off my face. The man opened the glass, stepping back. I didn't look at him as I climbed out. Bulma was standing there, her face softening as I met her eyes. I swallowed, looking away. I jerked in surprise when she hugged me, my hands balling into fists at my sides. I grabbed the clothes she handed me, not speaking to either of them. I went into the bathroom across the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I didn't glance in the mirror, just started the shower. When I knew they couldn't hear me, I finally glanced at myself. I choked back a sob. There was an ugly gash on the right side of my face, above my right brow down over my eye, stopping at my jawline. The other ones were as deep, and as ugly. I could feel the tears falling down my face, my eyes not wavering from the image of the scarred woman staring back at me. God! Now there's something else for him to poke fun at. I flinched a little, wanting to just lock myself in my room and never come out again. To just stay away from everybody. To stay away from Vegeta. Because I wouldn't be able to take his ridicule right now, if ever, after this. I closed my eyes, feeling like I was gonna shatter. I angrily wiped the tears off my face, biting back another sob. I quickly stripped, stepping under the hot water. I let it beat down on me, my head hanging. I stayed under it until it started cooling, before turning the water off and drying myself off. I towel dried my hair, refusing to look in the mirror. I pulled on my clothes, swallowing. I couldn't help it. I looked again. My image blurred as more tears filled my eyes. I blindly lashed out, my fist connecting with the glass. The mirror shattered, and I sunk to the floor, my bloody hand over my face. I didn't look up as the door opened. A sob escaped, and I bit my lip, feeling strong arms go around me. I swallowed, a breath leaving me. I didn't look at whoever was holding me, another small sob escaping. I heard Bulma walk up, knowing it was her by the clicking of her heels. "Oh Sienna," was all she said, before I felt her lay a hand on my shoulder for a moment, running it through my hair. A shudder went through me, a few more tears falling from my eyes. The person holding me lifted me in their arms, holding me to their chest. I buried my head in the person's neck, my breath hitching slightly. The person didn't say a word as we walked out, going through the house and up the stairs. The person stopped momentarily, but I didn't look up, just clutched the man's shoulder, my hand balling in their shirt. I didn't care who it was, they were offering comfort, something I hadn't had in a long time. I heard a door open, a moment later a bed squeaking as the person sat on it, still holding me close. I quieted down earlier, now just never wanting to leave the sanctuary of the strong arms around me, the safe and secure feeling coming over me as I wrapped my arm around the man's neck. I stayed like that for the longest time, sniffling a little before finally silencing. I felt the man's arms tighten around me, and shifted a little, trying to get closer. I tightened my arm around him, burying my face further in his neck, the heat coming off his body making me sigh. My stomach started growling after awhile, and I regretfully, slowly lifted my head. I stared in shock, my gaze widening. My eyes met Vegeta's, both of us studying each other in silence. I slid off his lap, dropping my arm from around his neck. I took a step back, still staring down at him. I swallowed, wandering why he was the one comforting me when he didn't even like me. I blinked, turning my head and studying the wall. I looked back as he stood, getting up from the bed. I felt my face burn, remembering how I had clung to him, just minutes ago. I winced slightly, before turning and striding to the door.

"Are you okay?"

Vegeta's gruff voice made me pause. I glanced back at him, studying the prince for a moment before answering.

"Yes," I said softly, holding his gaze before opening the door. I didn't look back at him as I closed it behind me, quickly walking to my own room. I laid my head back against the door, closing my eyes. Oh God! How did he end up being the one to comfort me!? Why did he do it!? He hates me. Why would he let me cry on his shoulder!? I figured he would take this opportunity to say something nasty, to laugh in my face for being stupid enough to get nabbed by that monster! I jerked to attention. Cell! What the hell happened after I passed out!? If they're still fighting him, why is Vegeta here!? I moved, opening the door. Vegeta was passing my room, but stopped when I opened the door, studying me as I stepped out.

"Cell," I said softly, watching his face. We studied one another, an unreadable expression on the princes' face. He pressed his lips together for a moment before speaking.

"The kid beat him," he said softly, looking away from me.

I felt a small smile appear on my face, looking down at the carpet. I hesitated before asking my next question, a little afraid of the answer.

"And Goku? Trunks?" My voice was barely a whisper. I swallowed, listening to Vegeta shift in front of me. I glanced up, meeting his eyes.

"Kakkarot's downstairs. Future boy is also down there," Vegeta paused, a muscle ticking in his jaw as his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

I hesitated briefly. "Where I come from..." I paused, looking away from him. "They were supposed to die in the battle."

It was silent for several minutes. I heard the prince move, and glanced back. He took a step towards me, lifting a hand to my face. I flinched involuntarily, stepping back. I saw him freeze, his eyes widening slightly before they narrowed again. His jaw clenched, and he turned, not looking back as he disappeared down the stairs. I watched him, slowly stepping back into my room after his footfalls disappeared. I softly shut my bedroom door, sitting on my bed. A hand came up and trailed the scars, still slightly puffy. I knew they would be permanent, no matter how many times I went into the tank, or how many senzu beans I ate. They would always be there, a reminder that I could be sacrificed, if need be. My eyes narrowed, and I closed them, my throat working. They would always be a reminder of Vegeta's selfishness. He could have taken me home before this, but didn't. This will always remind me of him. Every time I look in the mirror, every time I see these scars. I touched my face again, a single tear falling. They will always remind me of the man's disregard for everyone but himself. This will always be on his shoulders.

* * *

I didn't leave my room until a few days later, really not wanting to see anyone, but knowing that it would be inevitable. I had to eat, didn't I!? I didn't speak to anyone as I entered the kitchen, feeling their eyes on me as I made myself a plate. I could feel a muscle twitching under my eye as I sat, keeping my gaze on my food as I started eating. Conversation started up after a few minutes, thankfully. I didn't contribute, and didn't answer any questions shot my way. I put my dishes in the sink after finishing, and quickly headed outside. I blasted off as soon as my feet touched the ground, not looking back. I flew around for awhile, before finally landing near a waterfall, the rushing water sending up spray. I let it hit me in the face, closing my eyes. I sat on one of the boulders', not caring that I was getting wet. I closed my eyes again, leaning back on the rock. I listened to the sounds of nature, letting my body finally relax. I cracked my eyes open, watching the sun ascend into the sky. I cloud gazed for awhile, sighing a little when Goku appeared next to me. I looked over at him after a few minutes, before returning my attention to the sky. He stayed standing for awhile, his body slightly blocking the sun's rays. The man finally sat, looking over at me. My eyes closed, not really wanting to see the disgusted look on his face.

"Sienna," Goku said softly, his voice gentle. I didn't open my eyes as I grunted. He stayed silent. After a few minutes, I looked over at him, quirking a brow.

"Are you okay?" His voice was still soft, his eyes unreadable. We studied one another for several minutes, before I sat up, throwing a rock over the falls.

"Do I look okay?" I asked gruffly, not looking at the man beside me. I could feel my jaw clenching as he stayed silent, taking it as a nonverbal answer. I turned my head away from him, wishing I was back home, where I could cry and grieve for my fucked up life in peace. I let my hands rest in my lap. I looked over as Goku laid a hand on mine, meeting his eyes. I was fighting tears something fierce, but the gentle look on his face broke it, and a sob escaped me. I closed my eyes, turning away from him. I felt him put an arm around me, hugging me. I buried my head in his chest, my hand grabbing his orange shirt in a death grip. Another sob escaped me, and I could feel my body shaking. I was steadily crying now, my body scrunched up next to his. He hugged me closer, and it made me cry harder, because it reminded me of my brother. The person I feared I would never get to see again. My throat hitched slightly, and I sucked in a shaky breath. More tears trailed down my face, soaking the front of Goku's shirt. I was silently crying now, my body shaking every now and then. I swallowed, not opening my eyes. I felt so drained, as if I had absolutely no energy. My eyes stayed closed, and I vaguely felt Goku look down at me before I nodded off, my head resting against his chest.

* * *

I woke up after awhile, still hugged up to a warm body. I cracked my eyes open a little, the feel of the chest beneath me different than before. I became aware, a moment later, in the difference of position. I opened my eyes fully, not hearing the rush of water. I was laying on someone's chest, in a strange bedroom. I tensed, feeling the arm around my waist tighten slightly. I swallowed, not moving a muscle. The other person's hand was resting on my shoulder, but moved after awhile, rubbing slowly down my arm. The action made me shiver slightly, and my hand tightened in the shirt beneath me. The hand moved, rubbing up and down my back. My eyes widened a little at the starting desire in my abdomen. What the hell! Who the hell was I laying on top of!? I closed my eyes in embarrassment as I felt my body respond to the slow rubbing, another shiver going through me. The arm around my waist moved, a hand settling on my lower back, just above the waist of my jeans. It moved, sliding up under my shirt to rest against my bare back. I bit my lip, dispelling a gasp. I closed my eyes, the heat coming off the man's hand searing. I couldn't help it! I had to move. I shifted a little, my leg running up the side of his, the sound of clothing rustling the only noise in the room. I sighed a little, keeping my eyes closed as I wiggled a little, suddenly very uncomfortable. The hands on my back paused for a moment, before moving. The one on my lower back slid down, slowly trailing down up under my jeans, cupping my behind, their fingers against my naked skin. The hand on my upper back followed, pressing me down against the body beneath me. A small moan escaped me at the feel of the person's arousal against my abdomen. And he was very aroused! I bit my lip again, trying to keep the gasp from escaping. The man moved, his legs shifting to accommodate me between them. I still wouldn't look to see who it was, keeping my eyes closed. I forced my body to relax, wandering what he would do next. His hands squeezed my behind, pushing my hips against him again, slightly rubbing. I listened to the soft moan that came from him, his hands massaging my backside before slipping out of my pants. I didn't move, waiting to see what would happen. I licked my lips, feeling my body soften to the man's touch. God! Whoever it was, my body was going absolutely bonkers! I could feel certain places aching, almost whimpering for relief. I stayed silent, feeling his hands move again. They wrapped around me, before he slowly turned, laying me on the bed. I kept my face buried in the man's chest, his body staying against me. I didn't give him any indication that I was awake, just waited to see what he would do. I heard him take a breath, his chin resting on top of my head as his hand slowly rubbed down my arm, his thumb rubbing my hand before he moved it, sliding it under my shirt. My heart was pounding, and I waited as he paused for a second, before unclasping my bra, moving it away from me chest. He cupped one breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers. I almost whimpered, feeling him rub against me, his erection pressing against my hip. I felt him move, his body sliding down a little as he buried his face in my neck. He continued to massage my breasts, making my abdominal muscles clench. Oh God! I didn't open my eyes, just let him do what he wanted, hoping he didn't stop anytime soon. I slowly moved my head away from him, feeling his lips against my neck. I kept my body relaxed, as if I were still asleep. I felt him move, feeling him studying me before he shifted again, a moment later I felt cool air against my skin. He had unbuttoned my shirt. A soft moan escaped me as a hot mouth settled over one nipple, licking and sucking. I arched my back, not even pretending to be asleep now! How the hell could I! I buried my fingers in the man's hair, turning my head. I met coal black eyes, slightly tensing. The prince held my gaze as he slowly lowered back to my chest, laving at the other breast. I gasped softly, feeling his teeth scrape against my skin. My stomach muscles jerked, and I shifted a little, letting my head fall back. I arched my back again, feeling a knee go between my legs. I rubbed against it, almost sobbing. I needed release! Bad! I lifted my hips, still rubbing against him. I felt his hand trail down my stomach, his lips never leaving my skin as he unsnapped my pants, pulling the zipper down. His hand slid in, moving underneath my panties. My legs widened automatically, and I cried out as he slowly rubbed, sinking fingers into me before moving back up, repeating the process over and over. I lifted my hips, pushing against his fingers every time, my breath coming in gasps. I could feel my release close, and groaned. He moved his hand out, and a whimper escaped. He moved his mouth to my other breast, grabbing my pants and yanking them down. I lifted my hips to assist, feeling him pull them all the way off. I felt the bed shift as he moved between my legs, opening them wider with his own. He started rubbing me again, and I moaned in pleasure. I could feel his jean clad body against my naked thighs, rubbing a hand down his back. His muscles bunched underneath my fingers, and I continued to rub, liking the feel. He lifted his head, burying his face in my neck again. The hand between my legs moved faster, making me cry out. I heard him groan, kissing my neck. I reached between us, undoing his jeans. His head shifted a little, his eyes meeting mine. Neither of us said anything, the man just leaned forward and captured my lips, kissing me furiously. I wrapped an arm around his neck, lifting my hips. He moved his hand, and I felt him shift, taking the rest of his clothes off. The feel of his skin against mine made me groan. The man was like a damn furnace! His hand moved back between my legs, his touch soft. When he had me writhing my hips again, he moved. I could feel him against me, poised to enter. I met his eyes.

"Vegeta," I whispered, my voice thick with desire. I held his gaze for a moment, before burying my head in his neck. I put my lips against his ear. I whispered as he plunged into me. "I'm a virgin."

I felt him tense above me, buried to the hilt inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hips. The pain didn't last long, and he filled me to completion. It made me moan. Vegeta moved, sliding out of me slowly before plunging back into me. Tingling started in my abdomen, making me gasp. He shifted, his black eyes meeting mine. He held my gaze as he moved again, making me whimper. He captured my lips again, moving a little faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on as he started plunging into me. I was constantly gasping now, crying out as I felt something building inside me.

"Oh God," I cried out, listening to the man above me groan. He seemed to move faster, and I clutched his shoulders, moving and capturing his lips. The man kissed me back passionately, his hands rubbing down my body before resting on either side of my head. A low moan escaped me, and I ripped my lips from his, hugging him to me as I moaned loudly. A cry coming out of me every time he entered me, feeling something start to burst inside me. I shouted the man's name as I came, my muscles clenching. I could feel myself tightening around him every few seconds, listening to his growl. He thrust into me again, tensing above me as he came seconds later. We laied there, listening to each others breathing. The realization of what I just did had me swallowing. Shit! And with Vegeta!? Why did I give my virginity to this man!? A person that hates me! I swallowed again, feeling him lift his head. Our eyes met, both studying the other. I wasn't sure what to say, or do. Did he want me to leave!? Was he waiting for me to get up? I watched him furrow his brows slightly, before he lowered his head. He captured my lips, sliding out of me and moving to the side, still kissing me. He ground his mouth against mine, which made me moan. I felt the bed shift, a few moments later a cover was pulled over us. I wrapped my arm around his neck, burying my face in his chest. He was still breathing heavily, his chest covered with sweat. I wasn't no better. My body glistened with sweat as well, and my hair stuck to my face. I pulled it back over my shoulder, biting my lip. Vegeta wrapped an arm around me, pulling me tighter against him. I heard him heave a sigh, his arm tightening around me for a moment before he seemed to relax, his breathing softening. I glanced at the man. He was asleep. I studied him for a moment, resting my head against his chest again. I didn't really know if I should stay or not. I mean, this is Vegeta! Who I thought hated me! But he just had sex with me! I furrowed my brows. I know that a person didn't have to like the other to have sex with them. I wasn't that innocent! Duh! But I had been saving myself for my husband, and in one fell swoop, the prince took that away from me. I flinched a little. I was guilty in this too. I could have stopped him at any time, and didn't. Why didn't I!? I didn't really like the man either, so...A sigh left me, and I closed my eyes. I didn't understand it, didn't understand the man laying underneath me. I moved my hand, feeling the muscular chest under my fingers. Would he just kick me out in the morning? Would he think I wanted more, since he took my virginity!? I peeked at him again, barely moving my head. He was a handsome man. I studied his strong jaw, the planes of his face stark in the moonlight coming in from the balcony windows. He looked so peaceful, especially without that scowl that seemed permanent on his face during his waking hours. I lifted up slowly, not wanting to wake him. I took my time getting off the bed, sliding off him as I grabbed my clothes. He didn't stir. I decided to just go ahead and go to my room, not wanting to experience that awkward next morning waking beside him. I pulled my pants on, wincing a little at the ache between my legs. He sure knew how to satisfy a woman, though! Damn! Just thinking about it almost had me crawling back in bed with him. I clenched my jaw, a thought flitting through my mind. Was that what he planned!? Using me to satisfy his sexual frustration? I couldn't let the thought go, simply for the fact that he always acted like he hated me! Why else would he do a one-eighty and suddenly sleep with me? There had to be a reason, and I doubted it was a good one. Shit! I swiped the tear off my face, feeling so stupid! I grabbed my shoes, padding barefoot to his door. I glanced at him one more time. He still had his arm laying across his stomach, where I was minutes before. I watched his chest rise and fall for a moment before slipping out of the room, silently walking back to mine. I swallowed with difficulty as I closed the door without making a sound. I paused as I made my way into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I ran a hand through my hair, the strands mussed around my face in wild disarray. My lips were kiss swollen, my cheeks slightly flushed. I bit my lip, wincing a little at my reflection.

"What did you just do?" I asked myself, staring at the face reflected back at me. Of course there was no answer. I closed my eyes, swallowing again as I turned to the tub, starting the shower. I quickly washed, putting on clean clothes before crawling up under the covers, pulling them up over my head. A soft sob escaped me, and I squeezed my eyes closed. A tear slid down my face as I fell asleep, suddenly feeling so lost, I didn't know how to find myself anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of that development!?**

**Please REVIEW and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I haven't really gotten a response from this story, so if you readers want me to continue, let me know!**

Until the End...

Chapter 8

The scars finally healed all the way, the pinkness slowly fading. Thankfully it made them less noticeable, even though they were easy to see at a glance. I hated meeting new people, especially when Bulma would have business associates over. I tried to keep to my room most of the time when that happened. Today I wasn't so lucky. Her and the man were sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in. Vegeta and Goku were sitting there as well. Talk about double awkwardness! I didn't talk about what happened almost a month ago, and the prince didn't pressure me, surprisingly. You would think with the way he has acted in the past, he would be gloating or making little remarks or whatever! But surprisingly, he didn't. He was actually being nice about it. By nice I mean avoiding me and not speaking, at all now! I didn't really care! Okay! I'm a liar! I didn't know what to expect after what happened. Some ridicule maybe, or smug looks! But he didn't do anything, just acted as if nothing happened! Oh well! He's a man! What did I expect!? Not a damn thing! And I took my cue from the prince, not really paying attention to him or talking to him. I just assumed, after a while, that it had been in fact just plain old sexual frustration. And I wouldn't be thinking too much about it, if it wasn't for the fact that I gave my virginity to the man! I pushed it out of my mind, grabbing a plate and sitting across from Vegeta, not paying attention to any of them.

"Hey Sienna," Bulma said at the other end of the table. I didn't bother glancing at her.

"What," I said, my voice low. I continued to eat, listening to the woman fidget from where I sat. She cleared her throat.

"I was just wandering," she said slowly, "would you like to double date with me?"

I could feel my jaw clenching, my teeth snapping together around the fork in my mouth. I could feel my eyes burning with anger. She knew damn good and well I was not going out looking like I did. I glared at her over narrowed brows.

"No," I said firmly, my eyes narrowing even more when she looked at the stranger across from her, before looking back at me.

"Please!" Her ass actually clasped her hands together, as if begging me.

I could feel my eye twitch a little, before grinding my teeth together. I stood up, not looking at any of them as I left the kitchen, wishing I could slam the swinging door closed behind me. I settled on slamming it against the wall, going into the living room. I sat in the bean bag in front of the television, cutting it on. I didn't really pay attention to what was on. After about five minutes of boredom, I reached over and turned the playstation on, starting a game. I didn't look up as someone came through the door, stopping beside me. I knew it was Vegeta without looking, my eyes never moving from the screen. He sat beside me, grabbing the other remote. He started up the second player, and I saw him glance over at me, but didn't say anything. I heard the door open behind us, watching in the television screen as Bulma, Goku, and the business man came through. I could see Vegeta watching as well, his eyes on me. My hands tightened around the controller, my jaw clenching.

"Sienna," Bulma said behind me. I muttered under my breath, slapping my fingers over the remote, starting the game. Me and Vegeta played for a few minutes, before the woman spoke again.

"Come on!" she urged, right at my back. "I have someone who wants to meet you."

"Son of a bitch!" I snarled, looking at her in the television screen. "I told you no dammit! Can't you take a not so subtle hint!?"

I saw her huff, rolling her eyes. She looked at the man beside her. "She's a little sensitive-"

"Sensitive my ass!" I shouted, sitting up and glaring at the woman. I didn't spare the man a glance. "I don't want to meet no pansy ass business man first off!" I listened to Vegeta chuckle beside me. "Second off, I don't want to date nobody! Period! If you can't understand that! Let me know, and I'll pull out the goddamn crayons!"

There was absolute silence when I finished, and I huffed a breath, turning back to the game. I ignored the people behind me, starting the game over. I nudged Vegeta with my foot, not looking at him. "Come on! Let's play!"

* * *

The woman didn't bother me after that, probably mad I told her off in front of a prospective customer. Hell! I didn't care! She should have left me alone! The man, however, tried to talk to me! Seriously!? Did I not make myself clear the first time!? I was playing another game, after having a sparring match with ChiChi and going upstairs to take a shower. I pulled my hair into a sloppy pony tail, leaning back into the bean bag a second time that day, when the damn man had appeared. He walked up beside me, which I ignored. I saw him rake his gaze over me, narrowing my eyes at the T.V. Damn idiot! I know damn good and well he was only willing to date me to get into Bulma's good graces. Not happening! The stupid ass sat beside me. I continued to ignore him, listening with half an ear as he chuckled after a moment. My eye started twitching in anger.

"I can see what Bulma was talking about," he stated, resting his hands on his legs.

I ignored him, not commenting. I didn't give a damn if he was talking about my attitude, or my scars! I just wished he would leave. There was silence for several minutes.

"She told me you had a fiery attitude, and that you wouldn't be easily swayed."

The man seemed to pause, studying me. I continued to ignore him, cursing at the game as I died, yet again. I scowled, not sparing him a glance as I reached forward and changed the game. I sat back after a moment, crossing my legs on the bean bag. I started playing, blasting fighter jets out of the sky. The man started talking again, and I reached over and turned the television up. That shut him up. For about five damn minutes!

"But I'm willing to work around that. I have certain ways that I know would soften you towards me," he stated, smiling slightly.

I paused the game, finally looking over at him. "Don't bet on it," I stated firmly, turning back to my game, resuming it, not paying any more attention to him.

My hands stilled on the controller as he laied a hand on my leg. I growled, curling my lip at him. He jerked back, and I cut off the game, throwing the controller down and getting up. He had ruined my relaxing time! Dammit! I walked towards the kitchen, in search of Goku. I caught sight of him outside, walking across the compound. I laid a hand on the handle but didn't get a chance to open the door. Someone grabbed my arm and turned me. My head swiveled around, a growl coming out of me at the sight of that man behind me, touching me.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

The man slightly smirked, ignoring me. I narrowed my eyes. I stepped closer to him, slowly smiling. I grabbed his hand, twisting it. His eyes widened, a gasp escaping him. He turned as I twisted harder, and I grabbed the back of his head, shoving it down onto the table. I ignored the shout of pain from him, pushing him away from me.

"I told you not to touch me asshole!"

I turned and went through the kitchen door, not even sparing the man a glance. I walked towards where Goku was, crossing my arms. Him and Gohan were sparring, and I stood by, watching them. About thirty minutes later, I heard someone shout my name. I looked over. Bulma was stalking towards me, spitting mad. Goku and Gohan lowered to the ground, watching. Vegeta had stepped out of the training pod a few minutes before, and headed our way when he heard Bulma's hollering. The woman stalked right up to me, poking me in the chest.

"Why the hell did you break Mr. James's nose!"

I smirked, fighting the smile trying to appear on my face. That seemed to make the woman even madder. Her eyes widened, and she stomped her foot. I grabbed her hand, the one that was poking me, and flung it away from me. It was dead quiet as they all watched us. "He didn't tell you?" I asked softly, narrowing my eyes. I watched her clench her teeth.

"He said he was just talking to you, and you hauled off and hit him!" she screeched.

I could feel the frown on my face. "And you believed him?" I asked quietly. This seemed to make her pause, studying me. I slowly crossed my arms, a muscle ticking in my jaw. I held her gaze, not moving. I waited for her answer.

"I...uh." She seemed to get flustered underneath my glare, and took a step back. "Well," she said after a moment. "How did it happen!?"

I looked away from her for a moment, before meeting her eyes again. "I told him to keep his hands to himself. He didn't listen," I stated softly, not saying anything else. I watched Bulma's mouth open, then close. She looked behind her, and I glanced over her shoulder. The man was standing away from us, holding a towel to his nose. He was glaring at me, his hand balled at his side. I smirked at him, watching his eyes narrow. He stalked towards us. Is he an idiot! Or what!? I, of course, did not move. He stopped beside Bulma.

"She's a loose cannon, Mrs. Briefs," he said loudly, gesturing to me. "I won't be able to do business with you if you keep someone like that on payroll."

I smirked. "Well boohoo for you. I'm not," I stated, a small smile appearing as his face reddened.

"What?" he said, his eyes assessing. He turned to Bulma. "You told me she was your martial arts trainer!"

I scowled at the woman, frowning. She couldn't do any martial arts if her life depended on it! I raised a brow when she shot me a sheepish look.

"Well, uh..." The woman looked highly uncomfortable, her feet shifting.

"I am. I'm her sister," I stated in total conviction. Don't ask! I don't know why I just said that! I guess I was feeling sorry for the woman! Hell!

I watched in amusement as the man's face whitened, and he took a step back. I smiled, enjoying myself. I took a step forward, watching as he took another back. I grunted. The man started sputtering.

"Y Y You're related to..to..to Mrs. Briefs!" he stuttered, swallowing with difficulty.

"Damn straight!" I said, meeting his eye. I was always a good liar! I cracked my knuckles against each other, before crossing my arms again. The man looked scared shitless! I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"I want to apologize-" he began.

"Save it! Don't want to hear it!" I turned to Bulma. "I would advise you, Bulma, not to make any business deals with men like this!" I turned and looked the man in the eye. "One's who lie to cover their own ass! And then when they don't think they'll get away with it, decide to throw bullshit your way! Bad idea!" I turned my back to them both, looking at Goku.

"Hey Goku," I said, waiting for him to look at me before continuing. "Were you going to show me those moves you promised?"

He nodded, and we both lifted into the air. I heard a gasp behind me, and turned around. I smirked. The man stared wide eyed at us, his mouth agape. "What?" I asked slowly, moving towards him. I could feel the evil smile on my face. "Never seen anyone fly before?" I taunted, floating towards the man. I watched him stumble back, not being able to keep the amusement off my face.

"Stop toying with him Sienna!" Bulma said loudly, putting her hands on her hips.

I chuckled, looking over at her. "Why? It's fun!" I looked back towards the man running across the estate. "I could fly him back to the city!" I offered, grinning. "Really scare the shit out of him!"

I heard Vegeta chuckle beside me, raising a brow at Bulma. She pursed her lips, trying to keep from laughing. I poked her in the stomach, and she chuckled. She shook her head. "No," she said, taking a breath. "I think you've scared him enough."

I grunted, glancing back at the kitchen door, before lifting back up even with Goku. "Come on Son! Show me what you got!"

The man laughed, before getting into his stance. We spent the rest of the day training, Vegeta actually offering to show me some moves next go around. I studied him when he made the offer, but didn't say anything. It was unnerving me a little, having him actually being a little nice to me now. Ever since...well, you know! I really didn't know how to take it! I was so used to his mockery, and snid remarks, and just plain rudeness! I didn't exactly know how to handle this...slightly softer Vegeta. Was it because we slept together!? Nah, I wasn't that good! I had been a virgin, after all! I shrugged, putting it out of my mind as we sat down to dinner, Bulma telling everyone else what had happened with Mr. James, the business man. I listened to the others chuckle, slightly shrugging. The man should have taken no for an answer! After that, we finished dinner in relative silence, not really talking about anything. Vegeta stopped me when I went to leave. I studied him for a moment, my brows furrowing.

"What?" I asked, ignoring the looks the others were sending me. What the hell! I can't help it if he was actually acting nicer to me! It was weird, yes! Especially to me!

"Are you ready?" he asked, crossing his arms. I raised a brow.

"For what?" I studied the man, not real sure what the hell he was talking about.

"For me to show you some new fighting techniques," he stated, narrowing his eyes at me.

Oh! Okay! I shrugged, going past him to the backyard. I could feel the others watching us. Curiosity killed the cat! Hell, I was a little curious too! Didn't know why he was willing to train me, especially when he didn't like me! But hey! I wasn't gonna look a gifted horse in the mouth, or however the saying goes! I paused outside, 'cuz I didn't know if he was gonna show me here, or in the training pod. He went around me, not saying a word as he walked to the back of the property. The training pod it is! I swallowed. Yeah! I was a little apprehensive about going into the thing! I was human! I couldn't stand that much gravity! I followed him around the house, pausing at the foot of the steps leading up into it. I watched him disappear inside it, only to reappear, staring down at me. He crossed his arms.

"Well," he said gruffly. "Are you gonna just stand there, or come in!?"

I bit my lip for a second, before sighing. I slowly went up the stairs, pausing and waiting for the man to move so I could enter. He stayed there for a second, studying me, before moving away. Okay!? Vegeta was just acting weird, on so many levels! I decided to ignore it, and followed him in. I swung my head around as the door closed, firmly sealing me in the pod. I studied the door for several minutes, before slowly turning back towards the console in the middle of the room. Vegeta was standing there, leaning against it, watching me. I swallowed.

"You're not scared, are you?" he asked softly, seeming to study me.

"Well yeah!" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Why?"

I took a breath. "Well," I cleared my throat. "I'm human. This thing could crush me with just gravity alone. I wouldn't be able to stand a fraction of what you can!"

I didn't look at him as I said this, just looked around the pod. There was a weight bench on the far side, what looked like training robots a few feet from that. I slowly walked over, studying them. They actually looked pretty cool! Although they could probably kick my ass! I turned and walked the few feet towards the console, studying the various buttons and levers. It was interesting, all this technology. I loved it! I moved around the thing, going past Vegeta to the other side, checking that out as well. "Cool," I whispered, studying the thing with interest. I narrowed my eyes at the small screen above a red button.

"This tells you how much gravity is in here, doesn't it?" I asked, not looking at the man as he walked up beside me.

"Yes," he said, standing right at my elbow. I pointed to the red button.

"And that turns this thing on," I said, listening to him grunt. I backed away from it, making sure not to touch anything. I didn't want to accidentally start the damn thing, after all! I'd be killed. I looked toward the ceiling, looking at the weird pipes stretching to it, before finally looking over at Vegeta. I studied him for a moment before speaking.

"So," I paused for a second. "What was it you were wanting to show me?"

I watched him study me for a moment, before straightening up. He turned towards the console. "This," he said, pushing the red button.

My eyes widened, and I gasped. "What are you doing!?" I shouted, running over to him. He grabbed me around the waist, and I could feel the blood drain from my face. I stared up at him. "Do you really want to kill me!?" I asked, watching as his jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed.

"Trust me," he whispered, pushing the hair away from my face. I blinked at him, before looking over at the panel. It had stopped at 10x. I felt his arm tighten around my waist, and looked back at him, swallowing. His eyes were searching as he looked down at me. "Why do you think I would hurt you?" he asked softly, his brows furrowing.

"You said you would!" I stated, looking away from the prince. It was silent for several minutes. I glanced back at him. He had a look in his eyes, something along the lines of regret. Nah! Not Vegeta! He didn't give a damn about me! He didn't say anything, just let his arm drop and stepped away. I crossed my arms, waiting. I listened to him clear his throat.

"First thing we need to do, is a warm up," he stated, gesturing for me to come to him. I did, warily. I still didn't trust him! The man's obviously unstable! Scaring the shit out of somebody like that! I stood beside him, waiting for him to start some kata. He didn't. Instead he got behind me, grabbing my hands. I tensed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, glancing behind me. My eyes widened a little. Our lips almost touched, that's how damn close he was! I quickly looked forward.

"I'm showing you some new moves," he said in my ear, putting a hand on my thigh and moving my leg back with his.

"Can't you, I don't know, stand beside me and show me!?" I asked, my voice almost a squeak. I shivered a little, hoping he didn't feel it.

"No," he said, his breath tickling my neck.

I really couldn't concentrate, what with the prince pressed up against me like that! He had his arms wrapped around me, and when he didn't need one of his hands, he rested it on my hip! I mean, really! Is that even necessary! He was trying to unnerve me, is what he was doing! And he was succeeding! Dammit! I cleared my throat, narrowing my eyes, bent on paying attention to what he was showing me, not on the man pressed against me.

"Now turn with the punch," he instructed, moving with me. His chest rubbed against my back, and I bit my lip. I silently sighed, briefly closing my eyes. All this was doing was reminding me of that one night. I wasn't even learning anything! Wasn't paying attention! At all!

"Okay. Now move back into your regular stance," he said softly, putting an arm around my waist and pressing me up against his body as he moved me back with him.

"Okay!" I said loudly, turning around. He still had his arm around my waist. "How am I going to learn this if you're doing the moves for me!?" I stated, crossing my arms. I waited for his answer. He didn't say anything, finally letting his arm drop and stepping back. He sent me a short nod, before stepping to the side. He got into his stance, a muscle working in his jaw. I copied him, ignoring the look on his face. He started doing a series of movements, not even glancing at me. I watched him for a moment, before slowly starting to copy him.

"You're doing it wrong!" he snapped, not bothering to look at me.

I narrowed my eyes, ignoring him. I paused when he started going faster, obviously mad. Why!? Because I didn't want him rubbing up against me! Jeez! Men! I knew he was trying to make me angry, and succeeding, by the way! I crossed my arms, glaring at him. He finally finished, looking over at me with a blank expression.

"You did that on purpose, you ass!" I snapped, following him with my eyes as he walked to the weight bench and sat down. He leaned forward on his elbows, his eyes narrowed as he studied me. I muttered to myself, slowly shaking my head. I started walking to the pod door. An arm snaked around my waist, stopping me.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly, tensing. I didn't bother looking back at the man.

"Giving up already?" Vegeta asked, his voice low. I could feel his lips on my ear, and I swallowed.

"If you're going to be a jackass," I stated, ignoring it when he tensed, "then I have no use for you, or this training pod."

The arm around me tightened, bringing me closer to him. I felt a thrill go through me, and ignored it. I felt him take a breath, his chest moving against my back. I was whirled around moments later, Vegeta's mouth capturing mine. I gasped, a shiver going through me. His kiss was wild, his lips playing over mine roughly. I moaned, feeling his hands slid down my back, cupping my behind. My hips were pushed against him, cradling his arousal. I rubbed against him, listening to him growl. Thoughts from before flitted through my mind, of reasons that he could possibly be trying to seduce me. I wretched away from him, breathing hard. I swallowed, stepping away from the prince. He studied me, his breathing ragged.

"What?" he asked, his voice rough with desire. It made me shiver again. I took another step back.

"What do you want?" I asked, willing my heart to slow as I crossed my arms.

I watched Vegeta's eyes narrow, his hands clenching at his sides. "What are you talking about?" he asked softly, his gaze intent.

"What do you want from me? Why are you trying to seduce me?" I asked softly, clearing my throat.

It was silent in the pod, both of us studying each other. "If this is about what I could possibly know-" I started, only to be cut off by the man's snarl. It made me step away from him, eying him warily.

He walked over to the console, slamming his hand down on the red button. There was a whirring sound, and the thing shut off. He pressed another button, and the pod door opened. I studied him for another moment, before walking towards it. We didn't speak to each other again for weeks. Which was the norm for us. It still made me a little apprehensive though, as to why he got so mad when I asked him why he was seducing me! He never answered me though, I know that much! Maybe it is true, what I thought before. Maybe all he wants is information! It kinda makes a girl feel bad for herself, to tell the truth!

* * *

**AH, Sienna! You are so blind! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was listening to "Burn" by Usher while writing this chapter. **

**Warning: Lemon**

Until the End...

Chapter 9

We still weren't speaking to each other. All the damn man would do is narrow his eyes at me, before ignoring me completely. I didn't say anything though, just acted like he wasn't even there. Just the same old routine! I tried to get him to take me home a few days ago, and all the man did was walk away! What the hell! Why is he keeping me here!? I've been here, going on a little over a damn year! Dammit! I sighed, getting up off the bed. I felt like crap, and my stomach was doing flips. I quickly dressed, heading downstairs to get some breakfast. The smells assaulted me as soon as I walked through the door, making me freeze. I could feel my eyes widen, and I whirled around, running to the nearest bathroom. God! Maybe I caught a bug or something! Shit! I didn't know anything about this world! What if I caught something that would kill me!? That would make the man's day! I sighed, rinsing my mouth out in the sink. I glanced at myself, surprised my face wasn't white. I looked fine! I put a hand to my forehead. No, no fever. I cleared my throat, taking another breath before walking out. Bulma was standing at the door, waiting on me. I saw her eye me, before walking back into the kitchen. I sat in my seat, plopping my head in my hands. I didn't look up as the woman spoke.

"Are you alright Sienna?"

I could feel everyone studying me. I shrugged a little, not looking up.

"Must have caught something," I muttered, keeping my eyes closed. My eyes opened a little when I heard something clunk onto the table. Bulma had sat a cup of juice in front of me. I didn't reach for it, just closed my eyes again. I sighed, before raising my head.

"What?" I asked, glaring at the woman standing over me.

Bulma eyed me, before looking over at someone. I followed her gaze. She was studying ChiChi, who was watching us, wide eyed. I narrowed my eyes at the woman, before standing and leaving. I heard the click of Bulma's heels, and another set of footsteps. The damn women were following me! I sat on the couch, crossing my arms. I crossed my legs, leaning my head back against the cushion. I didn't open my eyes as they stopped in front of me.

"Would you two nosy women leave me alone!?"

I heard one of them hesitate, and cracked my eyes open. They were both studying me, ChiChi glancing at Bulma before looking down at me. I frowned, meeting the woman's gaze. She sat beside me, Bulma on the other side.

"You're not...," the woman was whispering, leaning close to me. I resisted the urge to jump up. She paused, looking me over before meeting my eyes again. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open. "What!? Are you crazy!?" I did jump up then. I glanced back at them, shaking my head. I stalked away from them, going back towards my room. They thankfully left me alone. I sighed as I laied back down, hugging a pillow to me, hoping that this was just one of those 24 hour bugs. I nodded off, fighting nausea the whole time.

* * *

I jerked awake as someone opened my door. I watched the light disappear on the wall as the door closed. It was dark in my room. Slightly surprised that I slept all damn day, I rolled over. I studied the man slowly walking towards me, wandering what he wanted now. Vegeta stopped next to my bed, looking down at me. I met his gaze, raising a brow. He didn't say anything, just slid me over and laied beside me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, not moving my gaze from him. He propped himself up on an elbow, seeming to study my face. I jerked in surprise when he laid a hand on my stomach, not moving his gaze from me. He slid it up under my shirt, the heat from his hand making me gasp softly. He settled his fingers against my abdomen, his brows furrowing. His eyes widened after a moment, his gaze searching.

"What?" I asked, grabbing his wrist and moving it off me. It was sorta weirding me out, the way he was acting. His eyes followed me as I moved away from him, sitting up. He still didn't say anything, just sat up as well after a moment, finally moving his gaze away from me, seeming to be thinking. He suddenly turned towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He pulled me under him, swooping down and capturing my lips. It made me moan, resting my hands on his shoulders. His hand clenched in my hair, settling on the back of my neck. He changed the angle of the kiss, his lips slowly moving over mine. He moved his hand, squeezing one breast. It made me gasp, and he trailed kisses down my neck, unbuttoning my shirt as he moved lower. A moan came out of me again, and I buried my hands in his hair as he licked and sucked my breasts. I lifted my hips, pressing against him. His hands settled on my waist, and I could feel the heat from his hands through my jeans. I wiggled a little as he moved lower, softly kissing my stomach and abdomen. He unbuttoned my pants, running his tongue over my skin. He suddenly lifted up, and I opened my eyes. I watched him yank his shirt off, throwing it on the floor as he leaned over me. He swooped down and captured my lips again, his hands running down the sides of my body, going to my jeans. He unzipped them, pulling them off. He put a leg between mine, spreading them. I groaned as he slipped a hand past my panties, his touch feather light. He rubbed slowly as he ravished my mouth, nipping my lower lip. His mouth moved along my jaw, to my neck. He nipped the base of my neck, making me moan. He licked my collar bone, his fingers sliding into me. I gasped, spreading my legs wider. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, before withdrawing and moving them over my skin. I writhed my hips, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in his neck. Vegeta withdrew his hand, pulling my underwear down. He slid them off my legs, grabbing one of my thighs and pushing it up. He ground his erection against me, his jean clad body rough against my skin. He captured my lips again, his kiss agonizingly slow. I bucked underneath him, wanting to feel his hands on me again. I heard him undo his pants, the bed shifting as he pulled them off. He sank against me, the heat coming off him making me shiver. He rubbed himself against me, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my hips when I pushed against him, holding me still as he continued to rub against me. I whimpered, widening my thighs. His hips continued to move as he leaned down and captured a nipple between his teeth, making me shudder. He hooked his arms around my thighs, pushing my legs forward, and finally plunged into me. I moaned, bucking against the man. I cracked my eyes opened when he abandoned my breast, watching him sit up. He pushed my legs wider as he withdrew slowly, plunging back into me. He continued the slow movements, making me groan and writhe my hips against him. My hands clenched the comforter, tingles of desire shooting through my body with each thrust. I bucked against him again, wanting him to go faster. He leaned forward, resting his hands beside my head. He started slamming into me, making me gasp and throw an arm around his neck. I held on as he kept the pace, his breathing harsh in my ear. I moved my legs further up his waist, feeling him go deeper. We both groaned, the man moving back and capturing my lips. He kissed me deeply, swallowing my cries and whimpers. I cried out loudly against his lips as I started coming, my stomach muscles clenching. I listened to Vegeta growl, thrusting faster into me before tensing, his body rigid against me, his breathing ragged. He buried his face in my neck as he wrapped an arm up under me. I kept my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his shoulder. I felt him move his head, his lips soft against my skin. He started kissing my neck, his tongue darting out. I groaned, sliding my leg against his hip. He started moving against me, slowly going in and out of me, making me gasp. His thrusts stayed soft, even though he was hard again. I arched my back, meeting his thrusts. His teeth grazed my collar bone, making me shiver. I moved my head away from him, exposing more of my neck. I felt him slide his tongue against my skin, before biting down on my collar bone. I jerked in surprise, a gasp coming out of me. He started slamming into me, cries coming from my throat as his mouth never left my body, the arm underneath me pulling me closer to him. I cried out as I started coming, raking my nails across his shoulders. He seemed to go faster, not stopping even after my orgasm abated. Vegeta continued to slam into me, finally moving his mouth, planting kisses over my shoulder and back up my neck. I felt his muscles bunch underneath my hands, his thighs rock hard as he tensed, a soft snarl coming out of him as he came inside me. I grazed my teeth against his neck, holding on tightly to the man on top of me. I listened to our breathing, the sound harsh in the quiet room. He buried his face in my neck, a deep sigh escaping him. I closed my eyes, still holding him tightly. I felt his hand caress my face, and he lifted his head. I opened my eyes, meeting his coal black gaze. He bent down, softly kissing me before moving off me, keeping his arm around my waist. He pulled me against him, my back against his chest. I heard him take another breath, his hand splayed over my abdomen. I furrowed my brows, turning and shooting him a questioning look. He studied me for a moment, before moving the hair away from my face. He laied his forehead against mine, his expression unreadable.

"I can feel the ki inside you," he whispered, holding my gaze.

My eyes widened. "What?" I whispered back to him, swallowing with difficulty. I started shaking my head before he spoke.

"You're with child," he stated softly, his eyes searching. My mouth opened, only to close again. I sat up, staring at the comforter. I heard him move, laying a hand on my back.

"I can't be pregnant," I said, my voice shaking. My hand gripped the cover, not looking over at Vegeta when he said my name. He laid a hand against my cheek, turning my head towards him. I met his eyes.

"What's the matter Onna?" Vegeta whispered, his brows furrowing. He seemed to be studying me intently, his hand tightening where it rested on my hip. I stared at him for a moment, before looking away.

"You hate me," I stated, not looking at the man. I heard him grunt, before a hand grabbed my chin, turning my face back around. His lips met mine, the man kissing me slowly as he pushed me back, my body hitting the pillows underneath me. I wrapped an arm around his neck, moaning a little. I felt him lightly caress the side of my face, moving down my neck and along my collarbone. His hand paused at the bite mark, and he moved, breaking the kiss. He bent down, running his lips over the mark, before kissing it. He lifted back up, his gaze intent on my face.

"I don't hate you," he whispered against my lips, his gaze unwavering. I licked my lips, my eyes roaming his face. I swallowed, not saying anything. He softly kissed me again, wrapping his arm back underneath me. He slowly laied back down beside me, pulling me flush against him. He pulled the covers back over us, not saying anything else. I sighed a little, closing my eyes. I swallowed again, lightly resting my hand against my abdomen. I looked down in surprise when Vegeta laid a hand over mine, threading our fingers together. I bit my lip, moving my gaze back towards the wall. I didn't know what to think! I thought the man hated me this whole time! Yes, even after we had sex the first time! What else was I supposed to think, with the way he acted!? I heard him take a deep breath, his chest against my back. He seemed to move closer to me, softly kissing my shoulder before burying his head in my neck. I reached up, my fingers going through his hair. He rubbed my stomach slowly before settling his arm across my ribs, holding me to him. I closed my eyes, letting my hand fall from his hair, landing next to me on the pillow. I took a deep breath, soon falling back to sleep, wandering exactly what the man behind me was thinking and feeling. I knew I wouldn't be finding out anytime soon! I let sleep overtake me, thoughts of Vegeta and the forming infant inside me at the forefront of my mind. God! What the hell was I gonna do!?

* * *

I didn't tell anyone. Who the hell was I gonna tell!? I haven't even gotten used to the news yet! Let alone spreading it around! My appetite finally returned, and I think I ate double my normal portion! Shit! At this rate, I was gonna be as big as a house! I had to come up with an excuse not to do any sparring with ChiChi, who I think knew, but she didn't say anything, just shot me a look when I talked to her. I made up this bullshit story about having stomach problems, knowing by the look on the woman's face that she didn't believe me. I didn't elaborate though, just took off, flying around for awhile before landing by the waterfall from before, when I broke down in front of Goku. The night me and Vegeta slept together the first time. I sat down, throwing rocks into the water. I stayed there for awhile, enjoying the silence. I stood, crossing my arms and taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes briefly, opening them at the sound of a bird call above me. I looked up. What looked like a flying dinosaur hovered above me, looking at me in curiosity. It was purple. I studied it for a moment. It looked like Icarus. It made a small cry, landing a foot away from me. A small smile appeared on my face, and I slowly held my hand out. It crept closer to me, hesitantly. It sniffed my hand, before licking it. It chortled again, bumping its head against my palm. I patted it for a second, before stepping off the rock. I slowly walked towards the dinosaur, watching it with interest. It turned, looking back at me. A brow rose on my face, before I grinned. I lifted in the air, the animal right next to me. I started flying, watching in amusement as it flew around me in a circle, making those little noises. It looked happy! A small chuckle escaped me, and I turned, my back to the ground. I watched it circle me again, before settling beside me. It looked over at me, its tongue hanging out a little, like a dog. This made me smile, and I turned back around. It played some sort of game, flying around me, then swooping down towards the ground before coming back up, stopping beside me and chirping. I sped up, a small smile on my face as it stayed with me, and I glanced back over at it. It moved closer to me, bumping me slightly. I bumped it back, listening to it squawk happily. I eyed the Dino for a moment, before whispering "Icarus." It looked over at me, letting out an answering chirp. Huh! I guess it was Gohan's friend. Interesting! A small smile stayed on my face as we flew, aimlessly circling each other, not really heading towards a distinctive destination. The dinosaur flew ahead of me a while later, looking back at me and squawking. I studied it for a moment, before shrugging. I guess it wanted me to follow it. I tailed it, staying a little ways back, not sure where it was going. My eyes widened a little when a very long pole appeared, heading towards the sky. I paused, looking up. It disappeared above the clouds. Were we at the lookout!? Icarus chirped, and I looked back at him. He had stopped, tilting his head a little as I studied the scenery before me. I started flying with him as he started going up, both of us pausing at the first tiled floor we came to. I slowly landed beside Icarus, looking around. A white cat came out, holding a staff. I knew it was Korin. It was odd, seeing the animal in real life! I didn't say anything though, watching as Yajirobi came out as well, putting his hands on his hips. The cat spoke softly, stopping a foot from me.

"Does Goku need some senzu beans?" he asked, eying me. I shook my head, biting my lip. I hesitated briefly before bowing my head at him.

"Aete ureshii yo**[1]**," I said softly, not taking my eyes off him. He hummed a little, before gently laughing.

"It's nice to meet you too, girl."

The fat samurai walked up, looking me up and down. "So you're still here! Why hasn't Vegeta sent you back!?" he asked loudly, crossing his arms.

I raised a brow. "You'll have to ask him that, little man." I smirked at the narrowed look he gave me.

"Who you calling little!?" he said loudly, taking a step towards me.

We all looked over in surprise when Icarus growled, moving in front of me. Yeah! It shocked me! The dinosaur didn't even really know me, and it was protecting me! The cat's brows rose.

"What's wrong with him!?" Yajirobi asked loudly, taking a step back. I shrugged.

Korin seemed to be studying the dinosaur, rubbing his chin. He stepped forward, pausing when Icarus squawked, his wings fluttering madly. My eyes widened. Okay! Weird!

"He's protecting her," the cat stated, looking at me. I shrugged, folding my arms. I didn't know what to tell them! Goku appeared, looking around at us. His gaze landed on me.

"There you are!" he stated, starting towards me.

My jaw dropped when Icarus blocked him, growling softly. Goku stopped, his eyes widening. He looked from me to the dinosaur, a brow raising. I stepped up beside the purple animal.

"Hey," I said softly, laying a hand on its head. It chirped, glancing at me. "It's okay Icarus. They're not going to hurt me."

The animal studied me for a moment, before moving behind me, settling down by the railing. We all watched it, before I turned back towards Goku.

"That was weird!" he stated, looking back at me.

"You're telling me!" I said, crossing my arms. The man studied me, before rubbing the back of his head, shooting me a grin.

"I guess Icarus has a new best friend!" he stated on a laugh, making me raise a brow. I shrugged a little. Goku walked up to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Vegeta was worried when you didn't come back!" he said, smiling.

I scowled. "Really!?" I said, clearly not believing him. The sound of the fat samurai's voice had us looking over.

"Vegeta!" the man said in disbelief, staring at Goku. "That man could care less about anyone but himself!" I silently agreed.

"Hey," Goku said softly, frowning a little. "That's not nice! Vegeta cares deeply-" he cut off as I put a hand over his mouth. I shook my head.

"Let it go Goku," I said firmly. "You're not going to convince any of us about that man being nice! We all know he doesn't like me!"

I moved away from him, his arm falling from my shoulders. I patted Icarus on the head, smiling a little. "You ready to show me the lookout!?" I asked him, earning a chortle. I chuckled, glancing behind me. "See ya later, Goku." I took off, the dinosaur right beside me. We flew up, finally making it to Kami's lookout. I was immediately met by the man himself. I stared, still slightly surprised at the sight of a green skinned man. I know! I've met Piccolo, but still! It was weird. I bowed my head to him, again never taking my eyes off the man. He studied me, his frown not disappearing off his face. He kept his gaze on me as he took a step closer. Icarus growled, and I laied a hand on his head without looking, silencing him.

"So you're the presence that doesn't belong here," he stated softly, his eyes narrowing.

I frowned, a little uncomfortable. I knew what he said was true, but still! It was a little insulting, the tone of his voice. He didn't even know me and he was judging me! I grunted, crossing my arms. His dark gaze was piercing as he took another step closer. My eyes widened when he laied a hand on my stomach, briefly looking down before catching my eye again.

"Something else that doesn't belong," he whispered, letting his hand drop. I felt the blood drain from my face, taking a step back from him. Was he gonna try to kill me, or my baby? I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around myself. I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes on him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked harshly, not liking the look he was giving me. His hand tightened around the wooden staff he was holding, before softly sighing.

"Let me show you," he whispered, before laying a hand on my forehead. I gasped as my mind was flooded with images, tears soon rolling down my face as they played, the speed of the progression dizzying. It felt like my head was gonna explode! It made me cry out, and I squeezed my eyes closed. A sob escaped me, and I fell to my knees. My hands hit the floor, propping myself up. My breath came in spats, a choked sob coming out. The images were still running through my mind, like a movie put on fast forward. It made me sick, and I laied my head against the tile. A shudder went through me, and I winced.

"What did you do!?"

I didn't look up at the sound of another person's voice, didn't move at the feel of hands on me. I heard Icarus whine beside me, his body moving closer to me. He seemed to grunt, before moving in front of me, blocking the light. I still didn't move, my breathing harsh. I heard the person's voice again, the sound slightly distorted as the images continued to play before my eyes, drowning out everything else. I felt the ground change beneath me, another choked sob coming out of me. I could vaguely hear a commotion around me, not opening my eyes. I couldn't move, my body still shaking.

"What happened!?" I heard someone screech, the sound like nails on a chalk board, making my head reel. I covered my ears, flinching. I groaned, my eyes refusing to open, my head splitting. I heard someone murmur something, my body being lifted. I didn't see nothing but the images that damn namekian flooded into my brain. I cried out again, clutching my head. I was still breathing hard, still feeling that deep sickening nausea overtaking me. My body refused to pass out though, and I groaned. My body flinched again as a new set of images started playing, making me cry out. I struggled out of the arms of whoever was holding me, falling to the floor. I laid my head against the carpet, breathing hard. Someone laied a hand on my back, murmuring something. I couldn't hear what they said, didn't bother looking up. I felt the carpet move as others walked up to me, my eyes staying closed. A whimper escaped me, and another wave of dizziness assaulted me as the images seemed to speed up! I sucked in a breath, balling my shaking hands up. I recognized Vegeta, the image of him appearing among the distorted pictures for a split second before disappearing. The images slowed down after awhile, and I collapsed onto the floor, finally passing out.

* * *

I sighed as I regained consciousness, hearing someone talking across from me. I looked over. It was Vegeta and Goku. I was laying on my bed, my body feeling depleted. I listened to them, both of them pausing when they realized I was awake. Both men turned, studying me before walking over. Vegeta had a frown on his face, his eyes narrowed. Goku had a very worried look crossing his features. Vegeta sat at the foot of the bed. I didn't move, just let out a huge sigh. I remembered everything the guardian showed me, the images almost like memories in my mind. I furrowed my brows. Was that what he was trying to do!? Replace my memories with different ones!? My frown deepened.

"What's wrong Onna?" Vegeta asked softly, his gaze never leaving me.

I slowly shook my head, staring at the ceiling. It felt like I had two sets of memories swirling around in my head, making me feel very confused. I closed my eyes, my brows still furrowed in thought. An image appeared. I was stepping out of the bathtub, reaching for a towel. I recognized it. It was the day I met Vegeta, when he appeared in my apartment. The image continued, with Vegeta popping up in front of me, and me freezing, in the process of grabbing a towel. I watched in surprise as the memory slowly changed, Vegeta disappearing, and I watched myself continue as if nothing odd had happened, wrapping a towel around my body and pulling a brush through my hair. I watched myself dress, going into my room and flopping on the bed, turning on the television and playing a DBZ movie. My eyes flew open, my heart racing. I stared wide eyed at the ceiling, a gasp escaping. I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I could feel the men watching me, slowly looking up and meeting Goku's gaze.

"My memories are changing," I whispered, watching his eyes widen. I saw Vegeta move out of the corner of my eye, and looked over. His eyes were wide, a look of rage settling on his features. I swallowed as he took a step closer.

"What has changed so far?" he asked softly, his eyes boring into mine.

I was silent for several minutes, already feeling my mind adapting to the changing memories. "The day I met you," I whispered, watching his eyes widen. I watched him look over at Goku, before stalking forward. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to my feet, putting two fingers to his forehead. I felt Goku grab my arm right before we disappeared.

* * *

We appeared back on the lookout, and I blinked a few times, feeling a little dizzy. Goku kept his grasp on my arm, while Vegeta stalked off before I could even get my bearings. We watched him grab Kami by the front of his shirt, dragging the guardian behind him as he marched back over to us. He flung the aging namekian forward, his teeth visibly grinding.

"Fix it!" the prince snapped, crossing his arms.

I could feel my shoulders slumping, my body tired. I closed my eyes, swaying on my feet. An arm wrapped around my waist, and I cracked my eyes open. Vegeta was standing in front of me, his gaze searching. He held me tightly to him, looking over my head. A hard look settled on his features, his eyes snapping.

"Do it! Now!" Vegeta barked, looking back down at me as I slumped forward.

My legs buckled underneath me, and he lifted me into his arms, his hold firm. My strength was gone, and I didn't know why. It felt like I was gonna pass out again! My head started pounding again, and I looked up at the man holding me. I could feel my brows furrowing in confusion, the memories of the past year shifting and changing as I met the man's gaze. His coal black eyes were searching, roaming over my features. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of this man's strong arms around me, his body hard against mine. I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. I didn't want to move, especially since I didn't know where I was. I opened my eyes again, studying the man holding me so close to his chest. He reached up and caressed the side of my face, and I eyed the man, not real sure why he was acting so gentle towards me. His gaze continued to search mine, and I watched him swallow.

"Are you okay Onna?" the man asked, his voice gruff.

I frowned in confusion. "Who's Onna?" I asked softly, watching the man's eyes widen. "Why are you holding me?"

I watched him swallow again, his Adam's apple moving with the action. He took a deep breath, his arms tightening around me. I looked down at his hands holding me, before slowly looking back up at him. I met his coal black eyes, slowly climbing out of his arms. I took a step back, making his hands fall away from me.

"Who are you?"

* * *

** A/N: [1] "I'm glad to meet you" in Japanese.**


	10. Chapter 10

Until the End...

Chapter 10

I watched the two men in front of me curiously, looking from one to the other. They seemed very upset that I didn't know who they were. I was a little upset too! They were both hot! My gaze went from the flame haired one, to the spiky haired one. My eyes widened when a purple dinosaur landed a few feet from us, making a chortling sound. It seemed to study me, before running up. I squeaked, putting my hands up. I felt a rough tongue slide over my palms, and opened one eye. The thing was licking me! I jumped back, scrunching my nose a little. It moved forward, rubbing against me. Like a dog! I hesitated for a moment, before patting its head. It chortled again, sounding happy. Someone moved off to the side, and I looked over. My face whitened. What the hell! A man with green skin! I took a step back, my eyes going round. I felt fear slide down my spine, for some reason thinking this was a dangerous man. The dinosaur moved in front of me, and I jumped when it growled, looking at the green man. I kept backing away from them, shaking my head. What the hell was going on! Where was I! My eyes darted around the place, a little confused. I could tell the air was denser, making it slightly difficult to breathe. I took a breath, trying to calm myself. Did not work! I took another few steps back, feeling wind at my back. The flame haired man stepped closer to me, his face softening. He folded his arms, his eyes gentle.

"Sienna," he said softly, his voice intimate.

My brows furrowed, and I studied the man. Who was he!? Why was he talking to me like he knew me!? That way! My attention shifted when the taller man walked forward, his face open and friendly.

"It's okay Sienna. We're your friends!" The man smiled.

I frowned, eying him. "How do I know that!?" I snapped, quickly glancing around before returning my attention to the two men in front of me. "If you're such good friends, take me back home!" My voice echoed across the air, sounding desperate even to my own ears. I watched the shorter man swallow, a muscle clenching in his jaw. He took a few more steps forward, pausing when my eyes widened. The purple dinosaur nudged me, but I didn't pay attention to it, my gaze locked with the man in front of me, slowly coming closer. I took a step back, a gasp escaping me as my foot met air, a small scream escaping me as I fell backward. The breath rushed out of me, and my heart pounded in my chest. I closed my eyes, my stomach dropping. The wind rushed past me even faster, before I suddenly stopped. My body was shaking, and I clutched the shoulders of the person that caught me. I cracked my eyes open, meeting the flame haired man's eyes. I glanced behind him, my eyes widening. We were floating right below the clouds. I sucked in a breath, wrapping my arms around the man's neck, pressing my body as close to him as I could. I felt a shiver go through me, a sob escaping. My body was shaking, and I held him in a death grip, not wanting to fall. His arms were wrapped around my waist, not saying a word. I looked down at him. He had been watching me the whole time, an unreadable look in his eyes. I licked my lips, holding his gaze.

"Please don't drop me," I whispered, watching the man's face soften.

He lowered me until I was nose to nose with him, his breath hitting my face.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I'll never let you fall." His eyes seemed to roam my features, and I felt a hand cup my cheek.

I swallowed, not moving in case he did accidentally let me slip. My hands tightened around his shirt, and I closed my eyes.

"How," I paused, licking my lips. "How are you...floating!?" My voice quivered a little, and I opened my eyes after several minutes of silence. The man was studying me, a small smile on his face.

"Power," he whispered, the hand cupping my cheek moving to the back of my neck. I swallowed again, my fear of falling slowly leaving me, especially with this man's hold on me. I glanced down briefly, my eyes widening. Oh yeah! He was definitely using _something_ to stay afloat! My mouth opened slightly, before closing again.

"Could you take me to solid ground please," I whispered, watching a slight smirk appear on his face. We slowly started moving up, turning a little, as if we were slow dancing! It was weird and wonderful at the same time! "What's your name?" I asked softly, feeling his arm around my waist tighten slightly.

"Vegeta," he said, his voice gruff. He had a look in his eyes, something akin to heartbreak. Why!? Who the hell would leave this man!? We landed lightly on a tiled floor, the same one I fell off of. Shit! What if I fall again and he's not around!? My grip tightened on his shoulders, and he held me to him, seeming not willing to let go any time soon. I heard someone walk up, and looked over. My mind went wild at the sight of the green man coming up to me. My eyes widened, and I screamed a little. I wrapped my arms around Vegeta's neck, trying to climb up him.

"Keep him away from me!" I screamed, my body shaking. My eyes never left the green man, watching him like a hawk as the man I was wrapped around moved away from him. The green man narrowed his eyes slightly, his hand clenching around the staff beside him. My breathing was erratic as I felt the blood drain from my face. The other, spiky haired man moved closer to us. He had a perplexed look on his face. He hesitated slightly before stopping a foot away. I briefly glanced at him, before returning my attention to the green one behind the man holding me.

"Vegeta," the other man said, "Is she okay?"

Vegeta didn't say anything, and I felt him take a deep breath, keeping my arms tightly wrapped around him, my face buried in his neck. I kept the green man in sight, shivering slightly. Vegeta cupped the back of my head, holding me tightly against him. A shudder went through me, but didn't move away. The spiky haired man spoke again.

"Sienna," he said softly, and I felt the man put a hand on my back. I slowly lifted my head, glancing at him. "Why are you scared of Kami?" he asked gently, his eyes troubled.

I swallowed, my gaze going to the green alien. A breath left me. "He can hurt me," I whispered, burying my face back in Vegeta's neck. I could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"So could we," he stated softly. I paused for a few minutes, before lifting my head again and meeting his eyes.

"But you won't," I whispered, watching him study me, his face unreadable. I absently played with the hair at the back of his neck, watching his eyes narrow.

"How do you know that?" he asked softly, his arm tightening around me for a second before loosening. I shrugged, not really knowing how I knew that, but I did. I settled back against his chest, closing my eyes at the warmth coming off him. It felt so comfortable, being close to this man, although I didn't know why. It felt like I was home. A small smile appeared on my lips at that thought, and I tucked my arms against me, a fist up under my chin. It was silent for several minutes, my body softening slightly as the man against me stayed, not moving away. It made me feel good, and I snuggled closer to him, listening to his heart beat. I listened with half an ear at the other man talking, feeling Vegeta rub a hand slowly up and down my back. A memory suddenly flashed before my eyes. I was laying on top of him, his hands rubbing on my back. We were laying on a bed, the night sky visible through a set of glass doors. His breathing loud in my ear. My eyes popped open, and I moved my head, looking up at the man. He glanced down at me, his eyes questioning. My brows furrowed in confusion. How can that be!? I just met this man! His chest rumbled as he spoke.

"What is it?" he asked softly, reaching up and moving hair away from my face.

I opened my mouth, only to close it. How do I explain what I just saw!? A small sigh escaped me, and my cheeks reddened a little. I let my gaze slide away from him, biting my lip.

"Are we," I stopped, narrowing my brows before looking up at him. "Do we have a relationship?" I whispered, feeling a flush rise.

A small smile appeared on the man's face, and he put a knuckle under my chin, lifting my head a little more. I watched him lower towards me, kissing me gently before straightening back up. "Yes," he stated softly, running his thumb across my lower lip.

I studied him for a moment, my eyes slightly wide. "Why can't I remember you before an hour ago?"

A muscle started ticking in his jaw, and he looked to the side. I followed his gaze. The green man was still watching us, a frown on his face. He took a step forward, and I tensed, my hands balling in Vegeta's shirt.

"Vegeta," the green man said, his gaze steady on me, his voice soft. "She doesn't belong here," he tried to explain.

I glanced at the man against me, watching his face harden. The muscles in his body twitched in anger, the arm around me staying firm on my waist. He looked very pissed! A growl started in his throat, and my eyes widened. Oh God! That was hot! I swallowed, looking down at his chest, studying his shirt. I moved closer to him, feeling his other hand rest on my hip, holding me as close to him as two bodies could get! The feelings of rightness settled back over me, and I leaned my forehead against his chest, closing my eyes. I felt heat against my body, and opened my eyes. There was a golden flaming aura around Vegeta, and his hair had changed from black to blond. I sucked in a breath softly, shivering slightly. He looked down at me. My eyes widened a little. His eyes were a teal color, as at home on his face as the coal black. I looked down at my hands, clenched in his shirt. They were touching the flame, even though it was warm, it didn't hurt my skin. I moved a hand away, hesitating slightly before returning it, watching the golden flame lick against my hand as I settled it back against his chest. I looked back up at the man, noticing he had been watching me the whole time, a muscle ticking in his jaw. My eyes moved to his hand as he lifted it, cupping my neck. The flame was warm against my skin, almost comforting. I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead back against his chest, feeling him rub a thumb over my jaw.

"Prince Vegeta," the man spoke again, and I felt Vegeta tense at the sound of the man's voice, and rubbed my cheek against his chest. I felt his body ease slightly, still giving off a golden aura.

"She needs to go back to her own time," the green man stated, sounding closer.

I felt myself tense, and glanced over. He had indeed moved closer, apparently when we were studying each other. I moved a little to the side, away from him. I saw Vegeta look down at me out of the corner of my eye, but didn't look away from the green skinned man. He settled his hands on my hips, his thumbs rubbing gently. I felt him move.

"I won't let him hurt you again," he whispered in my ear, his voice low. The sound of it made me shiver, and I moved my head. Our eyes met, our lips inches apart. I stared into his teal colored gaze, seeing the conviction in his eyes. I softly nodded, swallowing. He slowly straightened, moving back a little. I suddenly felt cold without that warmth near me, and wrapped my arms around myself. It was like standing in front of a fire for awhile, then moving. The sudden coldness coming over you, and the desire to be near that fire again. I bit my lip, jumping a little when someone laid a hand on my arm. I jerked my head around. It was the other man. The spiky haired one. He smiled softly down at me, and I could see the goodness in his eyes. I sent him a small smile in return, before looking back towards the green skinned man. Vegeta was standing, unyielding, in front of him. I could see the green man narrow his eyes, trying to talk to the enraged warrior again.

"You don't know the repercussions of having her here. She has already changed so much!" he said softly, his voice quivering slightly. I didn't blame him. If I had a furious man like Vegeta in front of me, I probably would too!

"I don't care!" Vegeta snapped, his hands balling at his sides. I swallowed, watching. The man beside me moved forward, crossing his arms.

"Vegeta," he said softly, his tone calm. Vegeta ignored him. "Stop trying to intimidate Kami. He knows he did wrong." The taller man looked at Kami. "Don't you?" he asked softly, but I could hear the underlining steel in his words. I shuddered slightly. I don't know how the man stood up to both of them! I would have probably crumbled like a piece of paper! The green man looked over at me, and I looked away. Something bumped against me, and I looked down. It was the purple dinosaur. I reached down and patted its head, listening to it softly purr. It moved in front of me, as if to protect me. I smiled down at it as it looked up at me. I ran a hand over its head again, feeling the ridges along its neck. Its wings fluttered slightly, before seeming to sit down. I chanced a glance back at the men. I straightened quickly, taking a step back. They were all heading towards me. I fought the urge to flee, only because Vegeta was there, watching me. My hands balled into fists at my sides, and I unconsciously put a foot behind me, standing sideways. I narrowed my eyes, keeping my gaze on the green one. The dinosaur growled, and I glanced down quickly before returning my gaze to Kami, smirking slightly. He paused, eying the Dino. He looked at me, narrowing his eyes. I didn't call the animal down, him being the only protection towards Kami, seeing as how Vegeta was standing on the other side, beside the spiky haired one.

"It's okay Sienna," I heard Vegeta say softly, looking over at him. He was still blond, his teal eyes unwavering on me. I saw the steely look in his eyes, automatically knowing he wouldn't let the green man hurt me. I stepped forward, looking down at the dinosaur. I laid a hand on his head, calming him. He squawked, looking up at me. I watched Kami step forward, lifting a hand. My face drained of color.

"No!" I shouted, jumping back, listening with half an ear as the animal growled. A muscle started twitching under my eye, and I glared at the man, crouching down. My focus moved to Vegeta as he slowly walked over to me, putting a hand on my hip.

"I'm right here," he whispered, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "I'm not going anywhere." I stepped closer to him, my gaze going back to Kami. He had stopped, watching us. I looked at the animal, slowly stepping closer to him.

"Hey," I said softly, laying my hand on his head.

"His name's Icarus," the taller man said, smiling slightly. I nodded, not taking my eyes off the dinosaur. I hesitated slightly.

"Icarus," I said softly, watching his head move to look at me. He squawked, licking my hand. I smiled softly, before moving back towards Vegeta. The animal laied down near the taller man, watching me. I laid a hand on Vegeta's arm, looking over at Kami. He slowly started walking forward, and I buried my head in Vegeta's chest, closing my eyes. I felt him cup the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I heard the green man stop next to me, his soft voice making me flinch.

"I have to touch your forehead to replace what was lost," he explained, his voice laced with concern.

I turned my head a little, looking at him. I didn't trust him! At all! I slowly lifted my head, swallowing. I took a breath, turning slightly to face him. I could feel my eye twitching slightly as he slowly raised his hand. Right before he touched me, I stumbled back, my body jerking. My breath was coming in spats, and my eyes were wide. Vegeta kept his arm around me, pulling me to him. He hugged me to him until the shuddering stopped, before moving away a little. He moved behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt his breath against my ear as he whispered.

"It's okay," he said, his voice almost inaudible. "I'm here."

I took a big breath, squeezing my eyes closed. I didn't watch the man named Kami lift his hand this time. My body started shaking as soon as I felt his palm on my forehead, whimpering slightly. I unconsciously knew he had hurt me before, and my body was trying very hard to get away from his touch. I jerked back, Vegeta's body stopping me. I sucked in a breath as images started filling my mind, my memories changing in a blink of an eye. The mental pictures started going faster, as if someone was pushing the fast forward button. I cried out, clutching my head. A sob escaped me, a whimper leaving me moments later. I felt strong arms tighten around me, my body being pressed up against a hard chest, the warmth against me returning. I turned towards it gratefully, my body quivering. A shuddered breath left me, and I buried my face in Vegeta's neck, my arms clutching his shoulders. I felt him rub my back, his large hands moving slowly. This time it didn't take as long for my memories to change, and I sighed, my body slowly relaxing. I balled my hands in the man's shirt, swallowing. I didn't want to move, enjoying the feel of the warmth, both the man and his power, against me. I slid my hands up, closing my eyes as I encircled the man's neck, holding onto him tightly. I felt his throat move as he spoke.

"Are you back Onna?" he whispered, his body slightly tensing. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, the lookout quiet as everyone seemed to wait for my answer. I hesitated for the longest moment, before slightly nodding, not moving out of the saiyan's embrace. My grip tightened when he made a move to step away. I felt him pause for a moment before tightening his hold back around me. I never wanted to move, wanting to feel this comforting warmth against me forever.

"Are you going to let go anytime soon?" I heard Vegeta whisper, slight amusement in his voice. I shook my head, not moving my head from his neck. I heard him smirk, his hands settling on my waist. I felt him power down, sighing a little. I was hoping he would stay like that for awhile. I wanted to feel that warmth a little longer! I bit my lip, cracking my eyes open. Goku was watching us, a big smile on his face. I scowled. He saw it, because he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. I finally, regretfully moved away from the prince. I kept my gaze on the floor, smiling slightly at the appearance of Icarus. I laid a hand on his head briefly, before slowly lifting my head, meeting the eyes of the guardian of earth. I noticed him tense slightly, a frown on my face. I let my hand fall from the animal's head as I slowly walked forward, narrowing my eyes. I swung a mere foot away from the namekian, watching as he flew back. I crossed my arms, glaring at him as he slowly got up, wiping the blood off his mouth. He studied me through narrowed eyes, not making a move towards me. I humphed, listening as Vegeta chuckled behind me. I walked to the edge of the lookout, looking out briefly before glancing back. I studied the namekian for a moment before speaking.

"You do that again," I said softly, knowing he could hear me. "And I will kill you." I watched his eyes widen before blasting off, Icarus appearing beside me. I smiled slightly, watching him for a moment before narrowing my eyes, going a little faster, my mind amazingly blank. Oh My God! What a day!


	11. Chapter 11

"**Set fire to the rain" by Adele – Think of this song as you read this chapter! It totally fits!**

**Warning: Lemon**

Until the End...

Chapter 11

I left my balcony doors open for Icarus, the dinosaur now staying around me constantly. I let him sleep on my floor, although I wouldn't have cared if he slept on my bed. It was just me, after all! But he preferred the floor, curling up near the foot of the bed, his purple body encircled by his tail. I studied him for a moment, softly smiling. Gohan had been ecstatic when he saw him. Of course, they went flying off, playing the whole day! But the dinosaur had returned to my side, much to the displeasure of Bulma! I ignored her when she said it wasn't coming into her damn house, and I let it follow me to my room, firmly slamming the door in her face. The animal protected me, and I wasn't going to shut it out, not after that! After awhile I left the room. I heard Goku and Vegeta telling everybody what happened up at the lookout, of why I had appeared with Goku, shaking on the floor. I listened at the top of the stairs, sitting in the dark. I flinched a little, remembering how I had acted towards the prince. I felt my cheeks burn. I listened intently, waiting for him to make some snid remark about it, or start joking at my expense. But he didn't. That part never came up, neither him nor Goku said a word about it! I heard them laugh, bringing me out of my thoughts. I listened for a moment, slowly smiling. They were telling the others how I punched Kami before leaving. Damn namekian deserved it! What right does he think he has, trying to change my life! Damn arrogant men! I was about sick of them! I swallowed hard, silently sighing as I remembered the warmth of the prince's body against mine, the feel of the fire coming off him as he ascended. I shivered a little, standing up. I wanted to feel it again so bad! I wasn't going to go to him though, I would let him make that decision. I wasn't gonna press my luck with the man, after all! I heard the distinct rumble of thunder in the distance. A storm was brewing. I loved storms! I closed my bedroom door behind me, walking towards the balcony doors. I stepped through, heaving a sigh. The sky was slowly darkening, and I could see sheets of rain falling far in the distance. Lightning crackled far off, the boom of thunder loud, even from where I was standing. I lifted my face to the sky, the wind picking up, slinging my hair wildly. I didn't pay attention to it, just laied my hands on the railing, feeling the slight dense air of the coming storm. I took a huge breath, letting it out slowly. Thunder rumbled again, and rain started pouring, moments later. I kept my eyes closed, my head lifted towards the sky. The rain was warm, the slight sting of it hitting my skin was welcoming. I let my head fall back even more, feeling the warm water run down my body, my clothing soaked within seconds. I stayed there, letting the rain beat down on me, listening to the power of the storm as it passed overhead. I cracked my eyes open, watching a streak of blue-white lightning crackle towards the earth a few miles away. I kept my eyes open, lifting my face towards the sky again. The air was warm, even though my breath left me in a small puff of smoke, the night was comforting. Thunder rumbled again, a little louder this time. A streak of lightning appeared again, and the hair rose on my arms. I stayed where I was, letting my arms fall to my sides. I watched the rain fall down on me, narrowing my eyes a little. I took another huge breath, letting it out on a sigh. I felt someone behind me, and glanced back. Vegeta was there, leaning up against the door frame, watching me. I turned back, assuming my prior position. Head tilted back, eyes closed. I heard him move, feeling him stop beside me. It was silent for a long time, both of us standing in the rain. I slowly opened my eyes after awhile, looking over at him. He had his head tilted back, his eyes open, brows furrowed as he let the rain beat down on him. His arms rested at his sides, his hair slicked back from the rain. I studied him until he slowly lowered his head, looking over at me. I met his eyes, the emotion there unreadable. He slowly turned towards me, stepping forward. He stopped a hairs breath away from me, looking down at me. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and laied my hands on his chest. We never looked away from each other as he pulled me closer, our bodies touching from chest to toe. I closed my eyes finally, letting the rain beat on my face. I felt warmth against me a few minutes later, and opened my eyes. The golden aura of power surrounded the prince, his gaze still steady on my face. A breath left me, and I slowly ran my hands across his shoulders, around his neck. I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face as I buried my head in his neck. I snuggled closer to him, feeling his other arm wrap around me, his hand against my back. I got as close to him as I could, my hands rubbing slowly across his shoulders. I sighed again at the feel of the warmth against my body, wishing I could have it against me all the time. I felt his lips against my neck, shivering slightly. I heard the sizzle of the rain as it hit the golden flames, feeling myself dry where I connected with it, snuggling up against Vegeta again. "Home" I whispered, feeling the man's arms tighten around me.

"Please don't leave," I whispered against his neck, loving the feel of the man's warm body against me. The feel of him, combined with the warmth of the power, made me want to curl up to him and never leave. I felt his hand move from my back, cupping the back of my head. I tightened my hold around his neck, feeling his strong shoulder underneath my cheek. I slid a hand in the hair at the back of his head, leaving it there as the rain continued to pour around us. It was an odd sensation, watching the rain come down in sheets, but not having it touch you. I moved my head the tiniest bit, watching the golden flames lick over Vegeta's skin, slowly curling away from his body and dissipating in the air. He moved his head, and our eyes locked, our mouths inches from each other. I looked at his lips, before glancing back up at the man I was suspecting I was falling in love with. Hard! My eyes closed as he leaned forward, his lips touching mine in a feather light touch. Our mouths opened for each other, our tongues meeting before we both moaned. I felt him cup my cheek, his mouth making slow love to mine. The kiss deepened, and I clutched his shoulders, moaning again. We never let up, just slowly moved back and forth against each other, our tongues meeting every few seconds. I felt the arm around my lower back tighten, before Vegeta lifted me up slightly, bringing our mouths closer together. I slowly moved my head, changing the angle of the kiss, my mouth now on top of his. I cupped his neck, moving my fingers over the muscles, a sigh escaping me. We continued to slowly ravish each others mouths, the wind dying down around us as the storm slowly passed. We stayed like that for the longest time, fused together as our mouths danced against one another. The prince finally moved, keeping his mouth on me, his tongue flicking as he stepped back into my room, closing the balcony door behind him with his foot. I think I fell in love with the man that night, my heart almost bursting with emotion I couldn't voice as he claimed me, over and over again.

* * *

I kept doing my kata, to the displeasure of Vegeta. He didn't want me doing anything that might endanger the baby. God! What, does he think I'm stupid! It's not like I resumed my flips and stuff! Just the basics, to keep toned! Jeez! What a baby! I ignored the look he shot me as he passed, going to the back of the property where the training pod was. I never went back in there, at least not yet! Not after that little episode with the prince a few months back. I paused after awhile, focused inward. There was a burning in my stomach, slowly traveling throughout my body. I sucked in a breath after a moment, my eyes widening. I put a hand to my stomach, ignoring the look ChiChi sent me. She was doing a workout with me, now doing some flips I showed her in the beginning. She put a hand on my shoulder, her voice floating over me. I didn't hear what she said, too focused on the growing ki inside me. Shit! It felt like the little guy was powering up! I sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly. The feeling finally went away, and I went into the house, deep in thought. If the baby was that powerful after only a few months, what will it be like once he actually starts growing at a rapid rate!? Shit! Will this in fact, kill me!? My eyes widened a little before I closed them, sitting on the couch. No one was in there, thankfully. I put a hand on my abdomen, looking down at it.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at ChiChi, who was standing over me, her eyes worried. I bit my lip, nodding a little. I heard her sigh, before she sat beside me. I could feel her gaze on me.

"How far along are you?" she asked softly, folding her arms.

My eyes widened, my head jerking towards her. "How-" I cut myself off, moving my gaze to the floor. I heard her softly chuckle.

"I've been pregnant before," she said, her voice laced with amusement.

We sat in silence for awhile. Warmth started spreading in my abdomen again, making me shift a little on the couch. ChiChi laid a hand on mine, and I looked over at her. She had a gentle smile on her face, her eyes searching.

"It'll pass," she said softly, looking down at my stomach before meeting my eyes again. I studied her, a question in my eyes. "I felt the same thing with Gohan, although..." she paused, glancing back down at my hand resting on my middle. "It wasn't this early."

I opened my mouth, only to close it. I cleared my throat, a little trepidation going through me. "Does that mean..." I trailed off, turning towards her. I hesitated slightly before speaking again. "Does that mean somethings wrong!?" I whispered, my eyes wide. I watched ChiChi study me, shaking her head a little.

"I don't know," she confessed, her hand squeezing mine for a moment.

I looked away from her, biting my lip. I closed my eyes, resting my head on the cushion behind me, really hoping nothing was wrong with the baby. I knew it would have power. It was Vegeta's after all! But this early!? And that powerful!? I swallowed, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was silent in the living room, the sounds of a sparring match starting could be heard outside. The baby's ki suddenly spiked, making me shoot forward in surprise, holding my stomach. Whoa! That was a lot of energy! I gasped as it continued to rise, groaning slightly. I felt ChiChi jump off the couch, leaving the living room in a hurry. I heard the glass door slide open in the kitchen, a few minutes passing before it closed again, a moment later a hand touched my back. I knew it was Vegeta without looking, keeping my eyes closed. I stayed scrunched over, keeping my head lowered as the baby's ki stayed at the elevated level, not abating for several minutes. I slowly let a breath out, listening to the rustle of clothing as the prince moved beside me. He sat in the spot ChiChi left minutes ago, still touching me. I slowly moved, laying down and resting my head in his lap. I felt him move the hair away from my face, his touch gentle. I tucked my arms under me, keeping my eyes closed as I felt the baby suddenly move, feeling like it was doing a somersault in my abdomen! How weird was that! I slowly let a breath out, putting a hand to my stomach. The warmth of a much larger hand covered mine, squeezing slightly. The heat coming off the man made the room feel cold, and I snuggled closer to him, a small shiver going through me. The feel of the prince was comforting, my body relaxing against him. I started feeling drowsy after awhile, the sensation of floating coming over me as I started drifting off. Vegeta shifted, making me come around. I wrapped an arm around his waist, my head still laying on his lap. I could feel the hard ridges of his stomach behind me, his muscles flexing with every move he made. The baby finally settled down, as if it knew its daddy was near. I sighed a little, making myself more comfortable. Vegeta still had a hand splayed on my back, his other resting beside him. I grabbed it with the hand wrapped around him, wanting to feel his skin against mine. I was a little surprised he hadn't moved, letting me practically sleep on him. I dozed off after awhile, feeling very safe with this man's presence underneath me. I slept for a long time, finally opening my eyes to see I was still on the couch. Surprisingly, I was still snuggled up to Vegeta, who apparently hadn't moved. It was dark in the living room. I slept the whole damn day!? Vegeta let me sleep on him this whole time!? I didn't move, listening to the quietness around us. Apparently everyone else was either asleep, or in another part of the house. It was silent, not a noise coming from the kitchen or above us. He still had his hand on my back, slowly rubbing. I could feel his hand still in mine, his thumb caressing the top of my hand. I didn't move, loving the cocooned feeling around us. I felt the baby move slightly, and Vegeta's hand moved from my back to my abdomen. I stayed silent, wanting to see what he would do. He splayed his hand over my stomach, his fingers rubbing against my shirt, his touch feather light. I bit my lip, closing my eyes. I sighed a little, finally moving, shifting onto my back. I cracked my eyes open, meeting the fiery black gaze of the prince. He looked down at me, his hand still splayed on my stomach, his thumb caressing slowly. I felt his hand move out of my grasp, sliding up under my head, cupping my neck. He slowly lowered towards me. I watched him, closing my eyes when his lips touched mine. My mouth opened for him, his tongue snaking in and making my lower region tingle. His kiss was slow, and passionate. I moaned low in my throat, not moving. I felt his hand move on my stomach, slowly sliding down and passing underneath my jeans. He cupped me, his kiss never abating, and I gasped in his mouth. He rubbed once, before removing his hand. He suddenly lifted up, putting an arm around my knees, standing with me in his arms. I buried my face in his neck, settling my lips against his skin. I felt his arms tighten around me as he made his way to his room, the sound of a door closing softly before my back touched his bed. I peeked out from under my lashes. He was kneeling over me, his eyes at half mass. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling that warmth against me. He seemed to know exactly what I wanted, because a few moments later, the feel of warm fire licking my skin appeared. I moaned softly, snuggling closer to him. He settled on top of me, propping himself up on his arms, his chest mere inches from mine. I shivered a little, squeezing the man closer. He buried his face in my neck, taking a deep breath. I felt him move, his body settling next to mine on the bed. I turned towards him, snuggling up to his chest. I shifted closer, feeling like I couldn't get close enough! He wrapped an arm around me, and I balled my hands in his shirt, my cheek against his chest. I listened to the man's heart beat, closing my eyes. I felt his arm move from my waist, grabbing my leg and pulling it over him. I rubbed a hand over his chest, feeling him take a breath. I put my hands up under his shirt, splaying my fingers against his hot skin. We stayed like that for awhile, neither talking or moving. I started dozing off again, sighing a little. I vaguely felt the warmth of the fire leave, my brows scrunching a little. I shivered, before fully slipping into sleep, my body unconsciously trying to get closer to the man against me, searching for that warmth once more.

* * *

I was standing in front of the mirror, a few weeks later, studying myself. My gaze raked over my body as I towel dried my hair, watching the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door slowly clear. I turned sideways, laying a hand on my abdomen. I felt the baby move inside me, rubbing my fingers across my stomach a little. I had a slight pooch, but you couldn't really tell I was even pregnant! Especially with my clothes on! I sighed a little, slowly moving my eyes up, pausing at my neck. I swallowed before moving the rest of the way up. I avoided looking at myself now, simply because of the hideous scars on my face. I don't know how Vegeta can just...ignore them. I lifted my hand, softly touching the more prominent one, tracing it. I closed my eye as I went over it, following the jagged line down my face. I swallowed again, feeling tears surface. Even now, all this time later, I couldn't look at myself without wincing. I traced a few on my neck, my fingers lightly touching. I let them rest at the hollow of my throat, choking back a sob. Would my child, years from now, be repulsed by the sight of me!? A tear slid down my face, and I quickly swiped it away. My frown deepened, and I bit my lip as it started to quiver. My throat felt thick, and I took a deep breath. I turned, splashing my face with water, not wanting anyone knowing that I was still upset over my appearance. I didn't blame Vegeta anymore. How the hell was he, or anyone else, responsible for the actions of one monster!? No one was at fault, it was just something that happened! Period! I laid my hands on the counter, closing my eyes. I turned my head after a few moments, briefly glancing at myself once more before wrapping the towel around me, opening the bathroom door. I took another deep breath, quickly dressing and sitting on the bed cross legged. Icarus rambled over, butting his head gently against my knee. I patted his head, studying the carpet. The animal could always sense when I was upset. It laied its head on my leg, gazing up at me. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling it into a pony tail before slowly getting up and heading out to the balcony. I climbed onto the railing, gazing up at the sky for a moment before looking down at Icarus, who had followed me outside. He chortled softly, making me smile. I blasted off, listening to the flap of the dinosaurs' wings as he followed me, staying a few feet behind. I didn't look at him, just flew faster, briefly closing my eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face. We passed Goku's house, and Icarus squawked. I looked back, nodding. He flew down, landing moments later. I kept going, a small sigh escaping me. I loved that animal, but I just wanted silence and to be by myself right now. I wanted to be alone! I continued on, passing the mountains that Goku and Vegeta spar at sometimes, and just kept going. I finally stopped, just floating in the air. I moved onto my back, staring up at the clear blue sky. I folded my hands behind my head, looking for all the world like I was laying on my back on the ground. I crossed my ankles, letting out a sigh. I blanked my mind, not really thinking about anything, just listening to the silence around me. A small wind blew in, wiping my hair around. I redid it, pulling the pony tail taunt, not really paying attention to what I was doing. I watched a few clouds roll by, a few birds chirping in the distance. It was peaceful here, and I just floated contently, letting my body move aimlessly. I was slowly moving over water now, the sound of the spray reaching my ears. I lazily looked over, noticing the beach in the distance. I moved my head back to look at the sky, my body very relaxed. Someone crashed into me. I hit the water hard, sputtering as I came up. I angrily looked around, my eyes narrowing at the man floating a few feet away. His eyes were wide, and he was staring at me. He sent me a hesitant look, a little laugh escaping him.

"I'm sorry," he said, grimacing a little. "I didn't see you hang gliding there."

I blinked at him, a little confused for a moment. Oh! Yeah! I forgot most humans didn't know how to fly. I pinched my lips together, not saying anything. I shot the man another look, before starting for the shore. I could have just flew out of the water, but I didn't wanna give the man a heart attack! I heard him beside me, glancing over. He was holding a surf board, sneaking sheepish glances at me. I looked forward again, ringing my hair out as I stepped onto the shore. I took it out of the band, ringing it again before pulling it back up. I ignored the man beside me, leaning against his board, the bottom resting on the sand. I heard him hesitate briefly, before his voice filled the silence.

"So...what's your name?" his tone was soft, and I could see him fidgeting.

I turned towards him, frowning. I studied the man for a moment, my gaze moving over him before dismissing him. I looked away.

"Sienna."

I glanced back at the man as he stayed silent, my eyes narrowing at the assessing look he was giving me. His gaze stayed on my face after a moment, his eyes searching.

"Were you in an accident?" he asked softly, his eyes seeming to roam my face.

I could feel my face darken, and turned, walking away from him. I heard him run up.

"Hey wait," he said, taking a breath. He stopped beside me, and I could feel his stare. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said, his voice low.

"Hurt my feelings!?" I scoffed, shaking my head. "I don't even know you!"

"But you could," he said quietly, his gaze not leaving me as I turned towards him, an eyebrow raising.

"What?" I said softly. I knew I looked confused. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he stepped forward, before they narrowed.

"It's not every day I literally run into a beautiful woman," he said as he took another step towards me.

"Are you blind!?" I said loudly, my eye twitching slightly. The man stopped a foot away from me, his gaze holding mine. He still held his board, letting it sit on the sand. He leaned against it, his brows furrowing a little. I watched his eyes roam over me again before returning to my face.

"My names Isaiah," the man said softly, his gaze never wavering.

I looked away from him, studying the water for a moment before turning and walking away. Thankfully the man didn't follow, and when I was a good distance away, far enough so that he wouldn't see me, I shot up into the air, blasting off seconds later. I put the whole incident out of my mind, deciding that the sun must have been blinding the man or something. Whatever! I lowered to the water, stopping within inches of it, studying myself as I flew. My eyes immediately went to the scars marring my face. Yeah! The man was mental! I was no more beautiful then Bulma knowing martial arts! I snorted. Now there was an image! I chuckled softly to myself, before landing back on my balcony, hours later. I briefly glanced behind me, narrowing my eyes slightly before entering my room, softly closing the glass door behind me.

* * *

Bulma decided to throw a party a few weeks later. Well, goody for her! I wasn't attending! Which made the woman even more annoying! She bugged me for hours until I finally threatened to kill her if she didn't leave me alone. And she did, after making me promise to show. Dammit! I sighed, eying my clothes. I didn't have anything to wear to a damn party! All I had was mostly training clothes. I gritted my teeth a little, grumbling to myself as I quickly knocked on a door down the hall. I folded my arms, my brows furrowing as I heard someone walk towards the door. It was pulled open moments later, Bulma standing on the other side. I averted my gaze, my feet shifting a little.

"What is it Sienna," she asked softly, studying me.

I scowled again, feeling my cheeks burn a little. "I have nothing to wear," I muttered softly, not looking at the woman. I glanced at her as she stayed silent. She was smiling at me, beaming in fact. I narrowed my eyes. The woman grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room and slamming the door shut.

I was regretting it, hours later. I don't know what I was thinking! I watched the woman shuffle through the mound of clothing on the floor, having been thrown there as she shifted through her massive closet. Shit! I don't think I've seen so much clothing, and I've been to the damn mall! I watched her pull a blouse out, the color of a robin's egg. It was actually pretty, if a little too feminine for my taste. The neck hung down a little, one side shorter than the other, slightly scrunching before lengthening as the cut went diagonal, ending in a point on the other side. I sighed silently, watching as the woman humphed before reaching for some dark blue jeans. It had an emblem of a cat on the back pockets, and cut of the fabric meant to enhance the person's figure. I crossed my arms, watching the woman take the outfit into the bathroom before coming back out, eying her shoe collection. She grabbed some really feminine footwear, fiddling with the cloth straps.

"Nope," I said firmly, shaking my head. I was not wearing those! I looked away from her, looking around without really seeing anything, wandering again why I was even bothering. I shrugged a little, reasoning that I was just humoring the woman. A boot appeared in front of my face, and I looked back at Bulma. My mouth opened, but I paused, closing it again and studying the things. They were actually really nice. The boot itself was black, seeming to be knee highs. There was a bit of dark purple suede appearing across the boot, the soles the same color. I grabbed it from her hand, narrowing my eyes.

"Nice," I said softly, ignoring the woman grinning like an idiot.

I quickly changed, going back into her room and sitting on the bed. I bent down and pulled the boots on, rotating my foot a little, studying them. Huh! They _were_ cute! Maybe I'll steal them from her after tonight. I pulled the other one on, standing after a moment. Bulma didn't say a word, just grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of her full length mirror. She had given me a push up bra to wear, seeing as how you can't wear a sports bra under the blouse! It made a little cleavage show, but not enough to make me wanna cover myself. I grunted, staring at my scarred face. No matter what clothing she put on me, you couldn't hide those. She sat me down at the vanity, pulling out a make-up box. I held up my hand.

"No," I stated loudly, not looking at the woman. I wasn't dolling up just for tonight! I heard her huff.

"Just a little! Please!"

I scowled at her, frowning. Why was she wanting to dress me up!? I sighed a little, not saying anything. I winced at the little happy squeal she made, closing my eyes. God! What have I gotten myself into!?

I stared at myself an hour later, not really recognizing the woman staring back. Bulma had kept her promise, not slathering my face with cosmetics. There was just a hint of it on my face. That's not what had me eying myself. She had taken it upon herself to curl my hair! Though I don't know why! I shrugged after a moment, letting her have her fun. I felt like a damn new barbie doll she got for Christmas! She gushed about how it turned out, and I slightly rolled my eyes, getting up so she could start getting ready. I sat on her bed, not leaving. I wasn't ready for others to see me like this. Didn't know if they would laugh or whatever. Didn't really want to find out, as a matter of fact! I felt my face redden, briefly glancing at myself in her mirror every now and then, waiting for her to finish getting ready. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling foolish. I stared at the floor, feeling like an idiot for letting Bulma even do this! She came back into the room from the bathroom, smiling at me. I got up, taking a deep breath. She jangled a bracelet on her wrist, walking up to me, still grinning.

"You ready!" she said happily, studying me.

I shook my head, frowning. I stayed where I was as she walked to the door, her gaze going to me as she pulled open the door.

"Well! Come on!"

Another deep breath left me, and I grimaced slightly, following her.

I stayed a few steps behind her, biting my lip. We didn't run into anyone on the way down, until we got to the kitchen. I paused at the swinging door, watching as the blue haired woman walked through. I swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. I could hear her talking loudly for a moment, before stopping. The door opened back up, and she grabbed my wrist.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, pulling me into the kitchen.

I glared at her, my face reddening as I heard everyone get quiet for a moment. My gaze slid towards the wall, not meeting anyone's eyes. She finally let go of my wrist, and I crossed my arms.

"She looks hot, doesn't she you guys!" Bulma said loudly. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I turned my head, scowling at her. I still wouldn't look over at anyone, embarrassed. Goku was the first to approach, a grin on his face.

"You look great Sienna!" he stated happily, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I grunted, not saying anything. I finally glanced over at everyone. There were a few people there I didn't know, mingling with the rest of the group. Gohan walked up, smiling up at me.

"Wow, I didn't recognize you Sienna!" he said softly, his eyes wide.

I felt a flush rise, biting my lip. I cleared my throat. "Well it's me," I said softly. "Blame Bulma," I muttered, frowning a little.

Goku chuckled, giving me a brotherly pat on the shoulder before moving on. Gohan laughed a little before walking off, leaving me officially alone. I looked over the room again, vaguely noticing Vegeta wasn't among them. Probably did the smart thing and stayed away. I grunted a little, a little jealous he got out of this and I didn't. I sighed a little, my body easing after awhile as no one poked fun at my appearance. I walked over to the food, listening as ChiChi stopped beside me.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked softly. We hadn't seen each other since that day on the couch.

I nodded, not saying anything. I grabbed some food, sitting at the table. I ate slowly, listening to the conversation around me, watching everyone file out awhile later, going out the back door. A stereo system started playing, lights turning on around the backyard. Bulma had tables set up, covered with more food and large bins of drinks. There was a keg off to the side. I slowly followed after I got done eating, listening with half an ear to the music. I leaned up against the wall, watching people start dancing as another song came on. Bulma ran up to me, smiling. She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, ChiChi joining us moments later.

I felt a little foolish for a few minutes, finally just shrugging and dancing with the women. I listened to the lyrics of the song, moving to the music.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again._

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in._

Man! This song just about sums up my life at the moment, doesn't it!? I continued to dance with the women, not really paying attention to anyone else around us. I felt ChiChi grab my hand, twirling around as Bulma moved on my other side. We all danced together, a small smile appearing on my face.

…_.Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show 'em what your worth!_

_Make 'em go Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_As you shoot across the sky Ah!_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst!_

_Make 'em go Ah! Ah! Ah!_

I heard Bulma laugh beside me, shooting her a grin as the song continued, another woman joining us as we danced together. Man! These women must really love this song! Two more joined in, making it a group dance! I ignored the others, staying near Bulma and ChiChi. I saw some of the men watching us, smirking slightly.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

_Even brighter than the moon moon moon!_

_It's always been inside of you you you!_

_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cuz baby your a firework!_

_Come on show 'em what your worth!_

_Make 'em go Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_As you shoot across the sky Ah! Ah!_

The women were jumping and dancing around me, and I slowly stopped as the music ended, a small chuckle escaping. I loved to dance, just never have the opportunity! I moved off the dance floor as a slow song started, going back to my spot on the wall. I sighed a little at the lyrics, feeling that they fit the man who made my heart flutter every time he looked at me. I closed my eyes, mouthing the words.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

I swallowed, opening my eyes. I watched the couples dance, continuing to mouth the words.

_My hands, they were strong_

_but my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_without falling to your feet_

I saw Gohan dancing with a young girl, a soft smile appearing on my face. He's such a sweet boy. Everyone was dancing now, and I felt alone, standing by myself. The song continued to play, the words hitting a cord in me deeply.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

I cleared my suddenly thick throat, shifting a little against the side of the house. I watched Goku smile down at ChiChi, before bending to kiss her. I looked away, the lyrics of the song continuing to roll over me.

_When laying with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you _

_that I never knew, never knew_

I lifted off the wall, slowly walking away from the party, heading towards the back of the property. I could still hear the song as I walked away, briefly closing my eyes. God! That song made me think of that night, out in the storm, with Vegeta.

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name_

_your name_

I slowly walked up the steps of the training pod, into the darkness. It was quiet back here, the sounds of the party barely audible. I left the door open, enjoying the slight breeze coming in through the opening. I sat down beside the doorway, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I could barely hear another song starting, this one upbeat and thumping. Man! That song from before had me feeling so damn melancholy! Probably because I knew that we most likely wouldn't have a real relationship. Ever! My little situation with Vegeta was a little unorthodox as it is. I still wasn't sure what the man's intentions were towards me. Not sure if he was just satisfying an itch or actually cared for me. I sighed deeply, wrapping my arms around myself.

"It's amazing who you can run into at a party," a voice said above me.

My eyes popped open at the soft words, jumping up a second later. My gaze narrowed on the man standing in front of me. It was the guy from the beach, the one with the surf board. I moved around him, frowning as he smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly, taking a step towards me.

I glared at him, tensing. "Don't touch me," I stated loudly, my eyes following as he moved. His smile softened a little.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes roamed over me, and my spine popped from me jerking straight. He studied me for a moment. "I'm glad your not the worse for wear," he said, crossing his arms. "After I ran into you."

"Hn," I grunted, my gaze wary. We stood there is silence for several minutes, the man leaning up against the wall of the pod. I stayed where I was, feet spread shoulder width apart, my arms crossed. I never trusted smooth talkers. I waited, wandering exactly what the man wanted.

"Hey, do you wanna go to dinner sometime?" he asked out of the blue. My eyes widened a little.

"What!?" I practically shouted. I watched his teeth flash in the darkness.

"I told you I don't run into many beautiful women," he stated softly, "And I haven't met someone like you in a long time."

I was momentarily speechless. Was this man nuts! I closed my mouth, suddenly realizing it was open. "I'm married!" I said quickly, clenching my jaw.

There was silence for several more minutes.

"Really?" he said softly, as if he didn't believe me.

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the man. "I would know!" I stated loudly, listening to the man slightly chuckle. He raised his hands in surrender, pushing off the wall.

"Okay, Okay," he said softly, staying silent for a moment as he studied me. He suddenly sighed, shaking his head. "Figures," he whispered, mostly to himself. I didn't say anything, just stood still as he glanced at me again. He started walking towards the doorway, pausing at the top step.

"Let me know if it doesn't work out," he said, looking back at me one more time before descending the steps.

I snorted. I listened to the silence, wandering what the hell that man's problem was! I stared at the soft light coming in through the door, stopping mere inches from where I stood. The moonlight was bright, the large planet high up in the sky. I listened to the slight noise of the party, still going strong. Hoping that man found someone else, and quick, I walked towards the opening, looking up at the sky. I studied the stars, completely focused inward.

I jumped as hands settled on my waist from behind, a gasp passing my lips. I felt a hard chest press up against my back, lips at my ear.

"Hiding things from me Onna?" Vegeta whispered, his body pressed up against mine. The heat coming off him made me shiver, and I briefly closed my eyes. He slowly wrapped an arm around my waist, pausing for a moment to rub my abdomen before sliding the rest of the way around me, the muscle in his arm bunching. He let his other hand settle on my hip, his breath against my neck making me shudder a little. I bit my lip, leaning back against him and closing my eyes. I could feel his gaze on me, and cracked my eyes open. His eyes were roaming over my body, before returning to my face. A small smirk appeared.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly, amusement in his eyes.

I scowled at him, straightening up. "Shut up," I muttered, crossing my arms. I listened to his soft chuckle, his arm still firmly wrapped around me. A moment later lips were pressed against my neck, making me moan softly. He slowly kissed my skin, making goosebumps appear. I felt his breath against my ear as he spoke.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Vegeta asked, before grazing my neck with his teeth. My abdominal muscles jumped.

"Bulma," I said softly, feeling his hand trail up my arm, squeezing slightly. "She's having a party."

"Hn," he grunted softly, reaching up and moving the hair away from the side of my neck. He started kissing my skin again, slowly stepping backward, pulling me with him. He stopped when darkness surrounded us, his arm moving from around my waist, his hand sliding under the silkiness of the blouse I had on. His fingertips grazed my upper ribs, making me sigh. His lips ran over my collarbone, his hands settling on my waist. I felt him move behind me, the sound of a button being pushed loud in the silent pod. I watched as the door closed slowly, encasing us in total darkness. I felt Vegeta move back against me, my body clenching in anticipation. He moved away from me, the sudden coldness on my back making me shiver slightly. A mouth ground against mine seconds later, and I wrapped my arms around the prince's neck, moaning. I felt his fingers touching my sides moments before the blouse was pulled over my head. His arm went around me, and my head fell back at the feel of lips sliding over my breasts, the skin pushed up slightly. I felt his tongue dart out, licking the exposed flesh before the bra disappeared as well. I was now naked from the waist up. He grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him, his lips moving against my neck. I felt him move, my back hitting cool vinyl. He laied me down on the weight bench, his mouth moving over mine. He sat up, tugging his shirt off before returning to my lips. I felt his hands move over me, settling on my hips. He tugged me closer to him, my hair falling across the bench as he pulled me further underneath him. He sat up again, and I could feel him studying me, although I don't know how he saw me. It was pitch black in the damn pod! I couldn't see a damn thing! Which was kinda erotic, feeling his hands on me and not being able to see the man. I heard a zipper being pulled, and one of the boots fell off my foot. The other followed mere seconds later. I moaned as Vegeta slid his hands slowly up my thighs, making me shift underneath him. He suddenly captured my lips, his mouth scorching. The man ravished my mouth, and I whimpered as I felt that familiar warmth, opening my eyes to see the golden aura around the prince. He moved back a little, the flames licking across his skin as his eyes roamed my face, his eyes at half mass. I rubbed a hand against his neck, down his chest. I lifted up, kissing along his shoulder, the muscle bunching underneath my lips. I let my fingers play above his skin, not touching, watching the flames lick my fingers. He started powering back down, and I pressed my lips to his ear.

"Don't," I whispered, feeling him pause briefly before moving back to study me. I met his eyes, the teal color molten with hunger. He kissed me fiercely, pushing me back against the bench. He pulled my pants off me, his workout shorts following moments later. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wiggling a little, loving the feel of the warmth against me. I moved, nipping his shoulder and running my nails across them. He moved slightly, his hand reaching above my head, holding onto one of the bars. He entered me in one swift motion, his eyes never leaving my face. I moaned, closing my eyes. The heat from him surrounded me, making me feel anxious to feel more. I arched my back, feeling him slid out of me before plunging in again, making me gasp. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to the man, wanting to feel that heat against me. I saw him clench the side of the bench beside me, his knuckles white. I listened to the metal groan, and he moved faster, making me hold on as he kept the pace, burying my face in his neck. The feel of the fire inside me made everything more intense, and I shuddered, feeling him slow. I moved my head, and met his gaze, our lips touching. Another gasp escaped me as he slid in and out of me, his movements gentle. I could feel my orgasm near, and tightened my legs around his waist, whimpering.

"Faster," I urged in a whisper, groaning when he kept going slow. He continued to watch me as I came, my breath coming faster as it raced through me. A low moan escaped me, and I softly cried out, holding his gaze. He continued to move slowly, staying in his ascended form, the only light in the pitch black room. He captured my lips, his kiss gentle and unhurried. His touch was feather light as he rubbed a hand up and down my back, settling at my waist. He straightened, his breathing irregular. He grabbed my waist, plunging into me, pausing before withdrawing a little, then plunging back into me again. I arched my back, burying my hands in my hair, a cry escaping me. He went a little faster, a low growl coming out of him. I reached above my head and grabbed the bar, holding on as my body moved. I could feel the fire coming off him, licking my skin. It was an amazing feeling, and I wanted more of it. I lifted up, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my body against his, sliding against him as he continued to make love to me, going a little faster. My breathing started coming in gasps, listening to Vegeta's own harsh breathing in my ear. I felt a low growl come out of him, his body tensing. A guttered moan passed his lips, his arms wrapped around me. I buried my face in his neck, tasting the salty sweat running down his skin. I groaned in disappointment when he powered down, his arms tightening around me as he moved, turning and lowering to the floor, his back hitting the tile, me on top of him.

"Why'd you power down," I whispered, hearing the disappointment in my voice.

A slight chuckle came from the man, his chest vibrating with the sound. "You're gonna be the death of me woman," he said softly, taking a breath. I could hear the amusement in his tone, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I grunted, licking his chest. A soft growl came from him, a hand squeezing my behind making me jump a little. I heard his chuckle, lifting up a little, resting my hands on his shoulders. I straddled him, a small smile appearing on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked softly, and I scowled. Dammit! He _could_ see in the dark without powering up! Figures! I lowered to him, running my lips across his, watching as his teeth flashed in the dark.

"Nothing," I whispered, listening to him grunt a little, his hands settling on my waist.

The sudden noise of the door opening made me gasp. I squeaked a little, feeling Vegeta tense beneath me. He sat up, shielding my body with his. I watched over his shoulder, my eyes wide as someone stepped in. My hands tightened around his arms. He jerked his shirt over my head a second later, not bothering to cover himself. The sound of the person's voice had us both tensing.

"Sienna?"

What the hell!? It was the guy from before, Isaiah or whatever. I felt Vegeta's muscles start twitching, not looking at him. My eyes were wide, feeling confusion settle on my face. I kept my gaze on the silhouetted man.

"Get out!" I shouted, not moving off Vegeta's lap. I watched the man take a step forward, my eyes going round as he moved closer to us. "What did I just say!?" I said loudly, hearing my voice become shrill. I felt Vegeta place his hands on my hips, moving me off him. He pulled his shorts on, an unreadable expression on his face. What! Did he think I invited the man back!? Hell no! I didn't know what the hell the man was doing! I looked up at Vegeta as he stood, looking down at me for a moment before looking at the man behind him.

"You heard my wife!" he growled, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

I heard the man stop abruptly, the pod silent for several minutes.

"Um...I'm sorry. I didn't know she was in here with anybody," the man said, clearing his throat. I heard him shift a little, still not moving.

Vegeta slowly turned, the muscles on his back bunching. He seemed pissed! He started walking towards the other side of the pod, towards the man standing a few feet from the doorway. The man, Isaiah, must have caught sight of him because he started backing away, the light from the moon hitting his face, his wide eyes apparent. I saw him swallow, his gaze intent on the prince stalking towards him. He stopped at the top step, watching Vegeta stop a foot away from him. The prince looked intimidating, his bare chest ripped with muscle and covered with scars, his shoulders broad, his eyes hard. I smirked a little, watching.

"Get. Out," Vegeta said, his voice low. Each word was clipped, his tone dangerous.

The man stumbled down the steps, quickly walking away. Vegeta didn't bother closing the pod door, just turned slightly and looked over at me. The moonlight hit his face, casting his profile in stark shadows. His eyes shined as he continued to gaze at me. I shifted a little, still sitting on the floor. He slowly started walking over to me, and my head lifted as he got closer, holding his gaze. He stopped in front of me, crossing his arms. I stood, doing the same. He continued to study me, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" I asked softly, rubbing a foot against my leg.

The prince was silent for several minutes, not moving a muscle.

"Who is he?" he asked, his voice soft. He stepped closer to me, tugging me against him by his shirt. I felt his hands settle on my waist.

"Someone I met by accident, I assure you," I said, rubbing my hands up his chest to his shoulders. I reached up and nipped his lower lip, listening to his slight growl. The prince stayed silent, apparently waiting for more of an explanation. I sighed heavily.

"I was floating over the water near a beach," I said, stepping away. "He was surfing. He knocked me out of the air by accident, and he thought I was hang gliding. I left after he apologized. That's the last time I saw him, before tonight."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, holding my gaze. I slightly rolled my eyes at him, walking over and grabbing my clothes off the floor. I pulled my jeans on, feeling him right behind me. I bent down to grab my blouse, listening as the music floated across the compound. I looked over at Vegeta, biting my lip. He grabbed my hand, slowly pulling me across the tiled floor, and down the steps. I studied him, slightly confused as to what he was doing. The song from before started playing, and Vegeta paused, turning to me and putting his hands on my hips, resting his chin on top of my head. My hands balled in his shirt, closing my eyes as I listened to the haunting lyrics flow around us. The man started moving, swaying slightly. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he moved back after awhile. I looked up at him, mouthing words to the song.

_When laying with you I could stay there_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

_'Cause there's a side to you _

_that I never knew, never knew_

He watched me for a few minutes, before bending down and capturing my lips. The music continued around us as Vegeta slowly kissed me, pulling me closer to him. He moved back slightly, rubbing his lips against mine before straightening back up. I buried my face in his neck, after a few minutes started mouthing the words again. We continued to sway, as if we were slow dancing. His arm tightened around me a little, a hand cupping the back of my neck. I breathed deeply, my eyes opening slightly as the song slowly ended, and I glanced behind Vegeta. My eyes widened a little. We were slowly dancing up near the clouds, the stars right above us. A smile appeared on my face, and I snuggled closer to the man, warmth spreading throughout my chest. We stayed there, floating among the clouds, for a long time. I never wanted to come down!

* * *

**A/N: Lyrics in this chapter are from "Firework" by Katy Perry & "Set Fire to the rain" by Adele. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Until the End...

Chapter 12

I was sleeping peacefully, for once, laying on my side when a warmth woke me. It wasn't against my skin, like when Vegeta was pressed against me, it was underneath it! Traveling throughout my body! It made me gasp, clutching my stomach. The baby was moving, a lot! I was now six months along, my belly bump seeming to have sprouted overnight. Vegeta had told me, when I asked, that saiyan pregnancies usually only lasted six to seven months. That had scared the crap out of me! I was five months along when he told me that! You would think he would have told me sooner, right!? Crap! The sudden spike in ki made me gasp again, the warmth in my body increasing. What the hell was happening!? I heard Icarus move at the foot of the bed, the bed dipping slightly as he lifted onto it, to study me. A moan escaped me, and I wrapped my arms around my belly, my body scrunching up a little. I let a long breath out a moment later, slowly getting off the bed. I stood still for a moment, feeling the baby move again. It seemed to do a somersault, making me groan. It's ki stayed elevated, much higher than last time it happened. The warmth in my body seemed to increase even more, and my eyes widened. I recognized what it was now! Power! What!? Why would that much power be coursing through me? I walked slowly to the bedroom door, holding my stomach. I heard Icarus follow me, a soft chirp coming from the animal. I reached down without looking and briefly patted his head, leaning against the door. I swallowed, closing my eyes. Now I really wish Vegeta hadn't taken off, him and Goku having went to go train for a few days, although where I had no clue. I straightened up, a breath escaping me as I flung the door open, stepping out into the hallway. I kept a hand on the wall as I walked to the door at the other end of the hall. I laied a hand against the door jam, sucking in another breath. I beat my fist on the wood, not caring it was the middle of the night. I closed my eyes, listening to the footsteps bang across the floor towards the door. It was flung open minutes later, and I cracked my eyes open. Yamcha was standing in front of me, wide eyed. I saw him swallow, his mouth opening and closing. He finally spoke after several seconds.

"Bulma!" he screeched, taking a step back.

I sucked in another breath as the baby's ki spiked again, going up. A cry escaped me, and I doubled over. I felt someone lay a hand on my back.

"Oh My God! Sienna! What's wrong!?" Bulma asked, her voice shrill.

I shook my head, not knowing what to tell her. "Something's wrong," I whispered, a groan escaping me. The baby moved suddenly, causing my knees to buckle. Yamcha caught me before I landed on the floor. He lifted me, and I heard Bulma talking, telling the man to bring me to the infirmary. I closed my eyes, focused inward as the man carried me through the house. A few minutes later I was laied on a gurney, the bed rails pushed up so I wouldn't fall. I buried my head in the pillow beneath me, groaning again as a burst of the baby's ki went through me. I vaguely heard Bulma shouting for someone to go get the men, before I passed out.

* * *

A slow beeping reached my ears as I became aware of my surroundings. The room was quiet, the only sound was the machine beside me. I cracked my eyes open a little, quickly closing them as light momentarily blinded me. It was bright in the room, the sun coming in from the large window across the room. I glanced around without moving my head. The room seemed to be empty. I slowly raised my head, sighing a little. I felt odd, a moment later realizing that the fullness I had felt in my stomach from the baby was gone. I looked down, my eyes widening. My stomach was flat, the bump that had held the baby nonexistent. A cry left my lips, and I quickly sat up. Only to fall back onto the bed, pain lacing through me. I clutched my abdomen, where the pain was slicing through me the most. I gasped for breath, bent over sideways on the bed. It took several minutes for my breathing to regulate, a few tears sliding down my face. I choked back a sob. What happened to my baby!? How long have I been out!? Where was Vegeta!? My hand balled up around the hospital gown someone had changed me into, a thin blanket covering me from the hip down. I lifted my head again, looking around. Where was everybody? I felt tears clog my throat, and tried clearing it, the noise loud in the silent room. I slowly laid back down, wandering why no one was here to check on me, to make sure I was okay. I closed my eyes, a feeling of despair running through me. Did Vegeta even show, when Bulma had hollered for her husband to go get him!? Did he even bother to make sure I was alright? I swallowed with difficulty, feeling dejected. I stayed laying on my side for awhile, watching the door, waiting for someone, anyone to show. No one did. I swallowed back a sob, feeling a few hot tears roll down my face. The same feelings that had came over me when I was in the hospital after my accident, when none of my supposed friends had come to see me, settled in my chest. Feelings of being discarded, that no one gave a damn about me, washed over me, and I buried my face in my pillow. I suspected I was getting depressed again, the same emotions flitting through my mind as before. I sniffled a little, swiping a tear off my cheek. I felt a frown deepen on my face, wandering who had my baby, and if it was alright. I shifted a little, gasping as pain sizzled through my stomach again. I put a hand up under my gown, tentatively touching the skin. There was a stitched line across my abdomen, right at the hair line. My touch was feather light, and I withdrew my hand after a moment. So that's why pain kept shooting through me every time I moved. I buried my hand under the pillow, not really seeing anything my eyes landed on. I drifted off after awhile, loneliness creeping through my subconsciousness as I fell back to sleep.

* * *

The sound of people talking brought me out of my sleep. I was still laying on my side, the pain I had felt before had trickled off to a dull ache. I peeked out from under my lashes, looking around. It was dark in the room, the only light was the one above the small sink across the room. I sighed a little, not moving as I listened to someone softly argue back and forth on the other side of the door.

"But it will upset her!"

I heard Bulma's voice, the worry laced through her words as she spoke. Someone mumbled something, the deep cadence sounding like Goku's. My brows furrowed. What could they possibly be discussing!? I swallowed, keeping silent as I strained my ears to hear.

"Bulma," I heard the soft spoken saiyan sigh. "She has a right to know," he said, his voice gentle.

My heart started pounding. What the hell was he talking about!? What did I have a right to know!? I swallowed, a bad feeling settling in my chest. I moved onto my back slowly, staring at the ceiling as I waited for them to continue. After about five minutes, I heard Bulma softly speak.

"But Vegeta said-"

My eyes widened, and I jerked my head towards the door, listening to them argue.

"Bulma, that's none of my business. Listen, if you want to tell her, that's fine. But if you won't than I will. Like I said," Goku paused for a minute. "She has a right to know." His voice was soft, but I could hear firmness in it.

I stared at the door, my eyes wide. What the hell!? Vegeta said what!? What did I have a right to know!? I listened as their voices drifted off, apparently moving away from the entrance to my room. I studied the door, willing one of them to come through so I could ask what the fuck was going on! I waited, for what seemed like hours, but no one came into my room. My gaze went back towards the ceiling, my eyes narrowing. I thought about what I heard, hoping it wasn't what it sounded like. Were those two...I swallowed, shaking my head. Were Bulma and Vegeta...was something going on between those two? I closed my eyes. They were supposed to end up together after all. Have a child. Trunks. So what if she's married to Yamcha! That doesn't mean a damn thing if they wanted to start something together. Me and Vegeta weren't married ourselves, and I didn't really have no say so in the matter if something along those lines were happening. So what if he knocked me up! Apparently he didn't give a shit, seeing as how I haven't seen hide nor hair of the prince since I woke up. I choked back a sob, jerking to attention as the door opened. A nurse strolled in, pushing a baby cart. I could see the wiggling arms of an infant flailing through the air. A small smile appeared on my face. The baby was wrapped in a light blue blanket, a little cloth bonnet on its head. I slowly sat up, sighing a little as I maneuvered the bed up to lean against. The nurse smiled at me, but I didn't pay any attention to her. My gaze was riveted to the little bundle in the hard plastic bassinet. I held my arms out as the nurse laied the baby in them, quickly wrapping them around the little body as I leaned back against the bed. I waited until the woman left before opening the blanket wrapped around my baby. I softly smiled down at him. Yeah. I had a boy! I looked down at his tail for a moment, watching it wrap around my wrist. I felt my face soften even more, lightly caressing the baby's head, feeling the downy soft black hair. I softly kissed his forehead, running a finger down his cheek. He was so beautiful! I watched him crack his eyes open, his little tongue poking out of his mouth for a moment. His eyes were black, just like his fathers. He had a slight widows peak, although it wasn't as prominent as Vegeta's. He looked just like the prince! There was no denying this baby! I smiled again, hugging the infant close. It curled its fists close to its body, turning its head as if searching for something. I softly laughed. He was hungry. I gently pulled him away, fixing my gown so that he could feed. The baby was eating eagerly after a few moments, and I watched him, a feeling of warmth spreading through me. I briefly closed my eyes for a few minutes, swallowing with difficulty before opening them again. I felt the baby stop, and looked down. He had fallen asleep. I slowly moved him, pulling my gown back up before laying him back in the bassinet. I heard a little sigh come from the little guy, a soft laugh escaping me at the sound. I watched him sleep, slowly laying down on my side after leaning the bed back down. I studied the baby for the longest time, thoughts running through my head that I really didn't want to dwell on too deeply. I sighed, close mouthed. Now only to think of a name for the little tike! My brows furrowed as I thought about it. I really had no clue as to what sort of name I should call the little guy, having not really thought about it while I was pregnant with him. I winced a little, feeling bad all of a sudden. I should have! I should have been pouring over baby books, trying to find the perfect name that fit my baby! Of course, I thought I had a little more time to do that! Now I was racking my brain, trying out different names while watching my baby sleep. I shook my head at every one that flitted through my mind. Nothing fit. I bit my lip, watching the baby's small chest rise and fall. What sort of name could fit this tiny baby? That would befit a small prince!? I jerked to attention at that thought. That's right! This is Vegeta's first born. His heir! If Vegetasei still existed, he would be next in line for the throne, after his father! I swallowed with difficulty, closing my eyes. Vegeta! Where was he!? I felt tears burn in front of my eyes, but refused to let them fall. I studied my baby again, my jaw clenching. If he didn't care enough to come see his son, then to hell with him! I reached over, laying a hand gently on the baby's chest. It's just you and me little guy! I felt the warmth coming from the infant, his tail flicking slightly around his waist. A small smile appeared on my face. My little saiyan.

"I think I'll name you Madoc, little one," I said softly, watching my son's face twitch slightly.

I ran a hand through his hair, my touch feather light. I leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

"My son. My little Ouji."

* * *

I didn't see Vegeta the whole week I was in the infirmary. I didn't dwell on it, not giving the man a second thought. Bulma and Goku came to see me, though not at the same time. I didn't talk to either of them, just nodded yes or no to their questions. I didn't ask about Vegeta. He apparently didn't give a crap about us. I held my baby closer to me as I slowly went up the stairs. I could feel his little tail wrapped around his body. It made me smile. I topped the steps, sighing, going around the corner towards my room. I came to a halt. Down at the end of the hall, not even noticing me, were Bulma and Vegeta. They looked like they were discussing something. I studied them, noticing how close they were standing to one another. I watched as a small smile appeared on Vegeta's face, in response to something the blue haired woman just said. He suddenly looked over. I stared at him, before letting my gaze go to Bulma. I turned and walked away. I ignored the woman calling to me and slammed my door shut, thoughts of what I overheard when I was in the hospital flitting through my mind. I choked back a sob. Did I guess right!? Where they actually having an affair!? A shuddered breath left me, and I squeezed my eyes closed. I hugged Madoc to me, swallowing with difficulty. Is that what Goku was talking about, when he said I had a right to know? Was he talking about a relationship between the two!? What I just witnessed went through my mind. It sure looked like it! Of course, the prince hasn't visited my bed in almost two months. Maybe that explains it! He had already moved on before I even had the baby! I looked down at my son, sleeping peacefully against me. I slowly pushed myself off the door, going over and settling him in the crib. I stared at the little design at the head, carved into the wood. It had a V in the middle, with interlacing vines going around it. The wood itself was a light brown, almost a walnut color. It had been a present from Bulma, which now I found ironic. Was it her way of compensating for the wrong she is doing!? Two people wouldn't stand that close together unless there was some sort of attraction towards one another. I should know, I've experienced it plenty of times with Vegeta. Now I guess Bulma's taken my place. I studied my son, his arms resting on either side of him, his little mouth pursed. I thought of Trunks. Maybe the wrong will become right, like Kami was trying to say, almost a year ago. And Bulma will have the child she was supposed to have! I ignored the knocking on the door, sitting on the bed, Icarus laying his head in my lap. I absently petted him, his skin rough against my palm. A single tear slid down my face, and I fiercely swiped it away. Someone knocked again.

"Onna," Vegeta said softly on the other side of the door. A pain started in my chest, and I absently rubbed the spot, not saying anything.

"Can I come in?" I heard him ask, and I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I didn't want to see him. Neither of them, actually. I ignored his knocking, laying down on the bed, fighting a fresh wave of tears. It seems that's all I'm doing now, when I'm not taking care of Madoc. Feelings of loneliness and despair have been my constant companion since I woke up in the hospital room. I knew I was getting depressed again, and wasn't really trying to fight it. Shit! What exactly did I have to be happy about!? I've been stuck in this other world for going on two and a half years, I haven't seen my brother in the same amount of time, I've been going head to head with a stubborn prince who refuses, even now, to take me home. I just had an illegitimate child, one who looks so much like his father it makes my heart ache, just to look at him. I suspect the man in question is having an affair with a woman I thought was my friend, and to top it off, I've been scarred for life, both physically and mentally, by a monster from this world that I should never have came into contact with in the first place! So...seriously! What did I have to look forward to, staying here!? I swallowed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to my son's breathing in the quiet room. I heard Vegeta finally leave, heaving a sigh of relief. Let them have one another! I narrowed my eyes, my jaw clenching. I didn't give a damn anymore! I felt the bed dip as the dinosaur put a foot on it, studying me. I patted its head, earning a soft chortling sound. A thought flitted through my mind, making me blink. Maybe I could ask Kami to try to send me back home. Maybe sometime soon! I looked back over at my son, sleeping peacefully. Perhaps...tomorrow.

* * *

I woke at the crack of dawn, sitting up after a few moments. I looked over at my baby, still sound asleep. Thoughts from the day before flitted through my mind, and I heaved a sigh. I got up, quickly pulling on some clean clothes before grabbing a small bag. I started slowly putting things in it for the baby, keeping my mind blank on purpose. If I thought seriously about what I was about to do, about possibly not seeing Vegeta again, I just might break down. And I couldn't afford to crack right now. I had my son to think about. I threw another set of clothes for Madoc in the bag, laying a thick baby blanket down on the bed. It was cold, being so early in the morning, and I didn't want my child to get sick. I walked over, studying his face for a moment before gently lifting him up. The little rugrat stayed asleep the whole time I carried him to the bed, wrapping the blanket securely around his little body. I grunted, shaking my head as a small smile appeared. Saiyan babies! Gotta love 'em! I put the bag over my shoulder, the strap going across my chest. I picked Madoc up, going to the balcony. I silently opened it, putting my finger to my lips as I looked down at Icarus. He stayed silent, following me. I quickly looked around as I stepped out, heaving a small sigh of relief when I didn't see anyone around. I quickly took to the air, the purple dinosaur right behind me. I blasted off, looking down at my sons' face after awhile, swallowing the pain down and hurrying towards the lookout.

Kami was standing at the edge, seeming to be waiting on me as I slowly descended onto the tiled floor. I hugged my baby closer to me, meeting the aged namekian's eyes. He nodded to me slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. I listened with half an ear as Icarus landed beside me, not making a sound. I hesitated briefly before slowly walking over to the guardian. He stayed where he was, watching me. I stopped a foot from him, holding his gaze. The man studied me for several minutes before speaking.

"What can I do for you?" he asked softly, looking at me as if he already knew what I was going to ask.

I swallowed, averting my gaze. "Can you send me home?" I whispered, studying the clouds. I hugged Madoc closer to me as a slight wind picked up, ruffling my hair. I pushed it out of my face, not looking at the green man. I finally looked over at Kami when he stayed silent. He had an assessing look in his eyes, his gaze boring into mine.

"Why do you want to go home?" he asked, his voice still soft. I stayed quiet for a few minutes, looking down at the floor briefly before lifting my head and meeting his eyes once more.

"I don't belong here," I stated, my voice firm. I tamped down the tears trying to clog my throat, clenching my jaw. I could tell the guardian could read the emotions flitting across my face, the ones I was trying very hard to hide. I knew he could, because his face softened somewhat. Which sorta surprised me, seeing as how he acted when we first met.

"Are you sure?"

The quiet question had my eyes widening, and I stared at the green skinned man. What!? Why would he ask me that now, of all days!? My throat closed for a second before I took a deep breath.

"You're the one that said I didn't belong!" I stated, my voice just above a whisper. We studied each other before I spoke again. "You're the one that wanted to get rid of me in the first place!"

The namekian slowly shook his head. "I never wanted to 'get rid of you' girl. I knew that you were not of this world, and I simply wanted to keep certain futures in tact!"

Thoughts of Vegeta and Bulma surfaced, and I looked down at my son. "Well," I said softly, not taking my eyes off Madoc. "You don't have to worry about that. They're already righting themselves." I ran a finger down my baby's face, before looking back at the guardian of earth. "Thing's are being set right even as we speak," I stated, my gaze unwavering.

The namekian had his brows furrowed, studying me intently. He heaved a deep sigh after awhile, his hand tightening around the staff beside him. He looked over the edge of the lookout, both of us staying silent for awhile. Kami suddenly grunted softly, his eyes never leaving the clouds below us as he spoke.

"I do believe your right child," he said firmly, finally looking over at me. He met my eyes, before glancing behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, my eyes widening. Vegeta landed a few feet from me, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his eyes narrowed. He looked very pissed. We studied each other for several minutes, before the prince's voice filled the silence.

"What do you think you're doing, Onna?" he asked softly, his voice gentle.

My eyes widened momentarily, before narrowing. I looked at Kami briefly, noting that he was watching the exchange with interest. I looked back at Vegeta, turning slightly. I saw his gaze go to the baby in my arms, before looking back up and meeting my eyes.

"I'm going home," I stated, watching his eyes widen a little. He took a step towards me, and I held up a hand. "Stop!" I said loudly. Surprisingly, he did. Vegeta froze, his fists tightening momentarily, a muscle starting to twitch in his jaw. I met his eyes.

"Go back to Bulma," I said softly, ignoring the confusion and surprise in his gaze. I turned back towards Kami, hugging Madoc closer to me. "Send me home," I requested, letting the man study me without flinching. He looked behind me, at Vegeta. I could hear the prince walking closer, and ignored him. "Like you said," I said softly, watching the namekian's gaze sharpen back on me. "I don't belong here."

"Why are you leaving me?" I heard Vegeta whisper, his voice right at my ear. I turned my head away from the sound, narrowing my eyes. I stepped away from him, feeling him right at my back.

"Well!?" I asked loudly, looking back at Kami. He studied me with narrowed eyes, before slowly shaking his head.

"I can't," he stated softly, and I could feel my eyes widen. I swallowed, my gaze going to the tiles of the lookout. I glanced back up at him through narrowed brows.

"You can't? Or won't?" I asked softly, jiggling Madoc when he started to stir. I held him against my shoulder, putting a hand against his head and back, holding him firmly to me. He quieted down after a few minutes, his face tucked into my neck. I kept my gaze on Kami, my eyes narrowed, waiting for his answer. I watched him sigh a little, glancing at the baby.

"Both," he said softly, his eyes on my son.

I felt tears threaten. Dammit! Hopes of going home dashed, yet again! I felt a tear slide down my face, swallowing and looking away from the namekian. Now I'm stuck in this damn world, with absolutely no hope of going home at all! Stuck here with a man I was in love with, who was now, to my knowledge, taking up with a woman I called friend. And now I had to go back there, to watch every day as they interacted, as they got closer, as she had the son she was supposed to. To watch them get married, have a life together. I gritted my teeth, looking back at the green man, knowing my eyes were furious.

"Who else could possibly send me home?" I asked abruptly. I ignored the growl of frustration behind me, not even sparing the prince a glance. I watched Kami study Vegeta for awhile, finally shaking his head at me. I sighed, walking away from them both.

I moved Madoc off my shoulder, looking down at his face, cradled in my arms. He was awake, staring up at me with a curious expression on his face. I smiled softly down at him, watching his little arms swing in the air. A shadow fell over me, and I looked up. Vegeta was standing in front of me, an unreadable expression on his face. I looked away from him, swaying a little as the baby started crying. I knew he was hungry, and briefly looked around. I started walking towards the chambers, ignoring Vegeta following me. I went up the steps, not even asking the guardian if I could use his chambers, just strolled in, turning slightly to shut the door. Vegeta stopped me, his hand firm on the wood. I glanced at him, before looking away. I stepped away from it, my back to the prince as I sat down on the other side of the bed. I shifted my clothing a little, taking the bag off my shoulder and letting my baby eat. I felt the bed move as Vegeta sat behind me. It was quiet in the room, the only sound was the baby eating. I stared at the wall, trying to ignore the man behind me. I tensed as I felt a large hand rest against my back, closing my eyes. I silently craved the warmth, the connection I had for awhile with the prince, now just a memory I would rather not be reminded of. I moved away from him, feeling his hand fall. I never looked behind me, keeping my gaze on Madoc.

"Onna," Vegeta said softly, and I heard him move. I didn't look over at him, ignoring the man. I smiled down at my son, who was slowly falling back asleep. I gently moved him, fixing my clothes and settling him back against my chest, listening with half an ear as the prince spoke again. "What is wrong with you?"

I reached up and gently rubbed my fingers over the baby's hair, not answering his question. It's not like he actually cares! Probably just wanting a backup in case things with Bulma didn't actually work out! That thought made my jaw clench, and my hand balled into a fist, settled on my leg. I saw Vegeta out of the corner of my eye, now standing next to me. I didn't move my gaze away from the baby, not acknowledging the man. A hand appeared, gently grabbing my chin, moving my head around. I reluctantly met the eyes of the prince, who was searching my face, his brows furrowed. He moved closer, never breaking eye contact. He sat beside me, his hand still resting under my chin, his face now inches from mine. I jerked away, and his hand fell, thankfully. I returned my gaze to my son, biting my lip when I felt Vegeta put an arm behind me, leaning towards me. I watched his hand appear, gently cupping the baby's head, over my own. I swallowed at the contact, resisting the urge to fling him away, simply for the fact of me cradling Madoc's head. I felt his breath on the side of my face, knowing he was studying me. I didn't look at him. The sound of Vegeta's deep voice broke the silence around us.

"How come you've been avoiding me?" he asked softly, and I felt him move closer, his hip now touching mine.

I pressed my lips together, trying to ignore the contact. "You're the one that chose to stay away," I stated, glaring at the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta said, confusion in his tone. I briefly closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before turning and meeting his eyes.

"You stayed away, so I figured you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, or the baby," I stated firmly, holding his gaze. "I figured you had...moved on to someone else." I turned my head back around after I finished, swallowing and clearing my throat. It was silent for several minutes. The baby shifted, and I got up, not looking at the man sitting on the bed as I grabbed the bag, shifting through it. I grabbed a pacifier out of the bag, rubbing it lightly over my son's lower lip, watching in amusement as he grabbed it greedily, still asleep. I finally looked back at Vegeta. He had been watching, but stood when I looked over. He walked towards me, crossing his arms. His eyes held mine as he stopped in front of me, letting his arms slowly lower, and I felt them wrap around the baby, pulling him from my arms. I clenched my jaw, watching him hold the baby to him, studying his son before looking back up at me. He stepped closer, our bodies almost touching. I backed away, and he followed, basically backing me to the wall. My back hit it, not looking away from the prince as he stopped in front of me. He shifted the baby without looking, laying a hand against the wall beside my head, leaning forward.

"I don't know what's going through that head of yours," he whispered, his lips very close to mine. He held my gaze as he talked, his eyes searching. "And I don't know who you've been talking to, but you've come to some very wrong conclusions," he stated, his voice low. He let his words sink in before continuing. "I did come see you, when you were still out," he said softly, "And the reason I didn't return, is because I had went to train the next morning." He paused for a moment, his throat working slightly. "The training pod blew up, and it knocked me unconscious," a muscle started jumping in his jaw. "It put me out for several days," he whispered, swallowing. Vegeta's eyes narrowed after a moment. "And when I finally came out of it, you were already out of the infirmary, avoiding me."

I averted my gaze, studying the floor. I saw him move closer, and glanced up. My abdominal muscles clenched, and I softly gasped. Vegeta was right at my face, and when I glanced up, he captured my lips, moving his mouth over mine passionately. A small moan escaped me, before thoughts of Bulma surfaced, and I jerked away from him, my head hitting the wall. Our breathing was ragged, our mouths still inches away from each other. I searched his face, meeting his eyes.

"What about Bulma?" I whispered, watching his brows furrow.

"What?" Vegeta moved back a little, studying me for a moment. "The blue haired woman? What are you talking about Onna?"

I licked my lips. "When I saw you two, in the hallway..." I trailed off at the confusion in his eyes. He studied me for a moment before his eyes widened a little.

"You..." he straightened, his eyes still a little wide. "You thought the blue haired woman and me were..." the prince paused, his gaze holding mine for a moment. He briefly looked down at his son, before meeting my eyes again. "There's nothing going on between me and that woman," he stated firmly. "All she was doing was telling me about my son!" Vegeta said loudly, watching me intently.

I swallowed, looking away. I narrowed my eyes, seriously wandering if I believed him or not. I clenched my teeth, studying the interior of the room without really seeing it.

"You don't believe me!" the prince said, his voice slightly outraged.

I looked back at him, not saying anything. I glanced down at my baby, still cradled in the man's arms. Thankfully Madoc was still sleeping. There was a knock on the door, which we both ignored. A moment later it opened, and Goku stepped through. I saw him look from me to Vegeta, studying the prince's furious features before looking back at me.

"Hey guys," he said softly, "what's going on?"

I took a step forward, avoiding Vegeta's gaze as I took my son from his arms. I went to go around him, and he gently grabbed my arm.

"Don't," he said softly, his gaze searching. I ignored him, walking to the bed and grabbing my bag. I didn't say a word to either of them as I walked to the door.

"Onna," Vegeta said loudly, apparently ignoring Goku as well. The taller saiyan was looking from me to Vegeta, his brows furrowed. He didn't say a word, watching us. I heard Vegeta's slightly raised voice as I stepped over the threshold, heading towards the opening to the chambers.

"I told you there's nothing going on between me and that blue haired woman!"

I heard Goku's voice a moment later. "WHAT!?" he shouted in disbelief, his voice becoming muffled as the door shut. I went down the steps, making my way across the lookout. I heard the two men exit as I stopped at the edge for a moment, narrowing my eyes. Goku was shooting questions at Vegeta who, from the sound of it, was getting even more pissed by the minute. I hugged my son to me, blasting off, ignoring the prince's shout. I quickly headed back to the compound, locking the door mere seconds before Vegeta appeared, glaring at me from the other side of the glass. I walked away from him, listening to his snarl of anger. I laied the baby back in his crib, peeking out at the balcony. The prince had thankfully left. I sat down heavily on my bed, a deep sigh escaping me. I rubbed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't know what to believe. If Vegeta is telling the truth, then I just read the signals wrong. But if he isn't...I swallowed, really wanting to believe him, but not willing to at the moment. Because, even according to Kami, they are supposed to be together, not me and the prince. And if everything was supposed to right itself, then I will be alone, once again. I will have to live in hell, for only God knows how long! I slowly laid down on my side, curling a hand up under my chin. I ignored the tap on the glass hours later from Icarus, just willing everyone to leave me alone, to leave me to my pain and misery, to let me suffer in peace.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think of this story so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

Until the End...

Chapter 13

I stayed in my room for several days, not wanting to see anybody. People kept knocking on my door. I ignored every one. I listened as someone paced outside my door, knowing it was Vegeta. I didn't care, not wanting to see the man right now, if ever again. I still think he's lying about him and Bulma. Look how our relationship started! Just plain old sexual frustration. And I seriously think that if I hadn't ended up pregnant, he would have already taken me home. Actually, when I think about it, I was a little surprised he didn't when he found out I _was!_ 'Cuz who wanted a by-blow hanging around when they started a new relationship!? I might have been just a piece of ass to the prince, but I'll be damned if I become someone's mistress! I respect myself more than that, even if he doesn't. So, they can have one another! Screw 'em! I clenched my jaw, watching the man's shadow move across the underside of the door, yet again, before turning my back to it, grabbing Madoc and laying on the bed with him. I laied on my side, holding the baby close to me. He was a little bigger now, even though it wasn't long since I had him. I guess saiyan babies grow a little differently than human babies. I watched him open his eyes and study me for a moment, before closing them again and wrapping his little tail around his waist. I smiled a little, gazing at him. It felt like my heart was gonna burst, studying my little baby's features. I swallowed with difficulty, feeling tears well up. I sucked in a breath, trying to stop a sob from escaping. I could feel someone watching me, knowing most likely it was the prince, out on the balcony. I didn't turn, ignoring him. Why doesn't he go knock up Bulma, then he could have someone else to bug! I wasn't gonna bother myself with him, or anyone else. The blue haired woman had came to my door, every day, knocking and trying to talk to me through the door. I don't know what Vegeta told everybody, didn't really care, to tell you the truth. But the woman never mentioned any of my suspicions, never said anything along the lines of dispelling my thoughts of them being together. Probably didn't care if I knew or not. Oh Well! They were perfect for each other! At least I had my little Ouji, the only reminder in my life that I had been, in fact, happy for awhile. I had known it wasn't going to last. Nothing like that ever does! It was only a matter of time before something happened to crush my spirits! Story of my life! If only Vegeta had taken me home in the beginning, I could be by myself right now, not holing myself up in a damn room, feeling sorry for myself. But I was! And I did the only thing I could think of to at least get some peace. I ignored everybody. Another knock sounded on my door, and I only half listened, until I heard the words ChiChi was saying on the other side.

"Guess what Sienna!" she said excitedly. Her voice was loud, and I didn't have to move closer to the door. I could hear her loud and clear. "I'm gonna have another baby!" she practically squealed the noise, and I almost got up and opened the door, to see the only friend I had left in this world. I glanced down at my little boy, biting my lip. I slowly got up, hearing the woman fidget on the other side. I put Madoc in his crib, watching him squirm a little before settling back down. A small smile appeared on my face, before I slowly walked towards the door. I laid my hand on the knob, biting my lip. I listened to ChiChi talk, her voice slightly lower than before.

"I want to see the little guy, Sienna," she said softly. I could practically see her biting her lip, wringing her hands. A small smile appeared on my face, and I closed my eyes, swallowing. "Please!"

Her whispered plea had me feeling awful, and I took a deep breath before slowly turning the knob. I peeked out, relieved that it was only her at the door. I studied her for a second before opening it enough for her to squeeze through. I firmly closed it behind her, locking it back. She stood there, her eyes soft as she studied me. I stood there and let her, meeting her eyes. ChiChi hugged me a moment later, holding on a little longer than necessary. I cleared my throat after she moved back, going around her and sitting on the bed. I watched her slowly walk to the crib, a smile appearing as she looked down at my son. She looked back at me, studying me for several minutes before speaking.

"Why are you avoiding everybody?" she asked, her gaze never wavering.

I shrugged a little, settling my back to the headboard. "Don't want to see nobody," I stated, resting my arms on my raised legs. I didn't look over at the woman, the room going silent for awhile. I heard her move, a moment later sitting on the foot of the bed. She studied me, an assessing look crossing her features.

"Why are you keeping yourself and the baby away from Vegeta?"

I felt my jaw clench, not looking at her. I didn't say anything, just narrowed my eyes as I glared at the wall. Did Vegeta ask her to question me!? I thought about that. Yeah, it sounds like something he would do! I looked over at ChiChi, my gaze questioning.

"Did he ask you to question me?" I asked softly, watching her eyes narrow a little.

"What?" ChiChi asked, seeming genuinely confused. I studied her for a few seconds, before nodding to myself and looking away. Of course she wouldn't tell me! I'm the outsider! I'm not a part of their group, so why would she ever confide in me! Why do I always end up with 'friends' like this!? See! This is why I prefer to hole up in my damn room, not having any interaction at all with any of the people. I might as well become a fucking recluse, dammit! I sighed softly, shaking my head a little. It was a mistake to let her in here. To even think she honestly wanted to see how I was doing. I should have known he would send someone in to question me. I knew he didn't care for me, that he was mostly concerned about the baby. Simply for the fact of it being his heir! It never crossed my mind that he actually cared for the baby, or me. Why should it!? Seeing as how he has some other piece of ass at his beck and call. I felt my eyes narrow, and glanced back over at ChiChi. She was watching me with a concerned look on her face. Yeah, whatever!

"Congratulations on the baby, ChiChi. You've done your duty. You've checked on Madoc, now you can leave," I stated, looking back towards the wall.

It was silent for several minutes. I got up, going to the door. I laid my hand on the knob, waiting for the woman to get up off my bed. Which she did, and started slowly walking to me. She looked pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about Sienna!? I came in here to check on you and the baby because I was worried! I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to stop before you lose that baby's father!" her voice got a little louder as she finished, and I slightly shrugged, ignoring her look of surprise.

"I already have," I stated softly, meeting her eyes.

"What are you talking about!?" she asked, her eyes widening a little more. "That man's been coming to your door every day-"

"Yeah, right," I said, cutting her off. "And what about his nights?" I asked, watching the woman in front of me. "Whose door does he go to then?"

"What? You think he's having an affair!?" she whispered, disbelief blanketing her voice.

"Affair?" A small laugh escaped me. "It's only an affair if two people are in a relationship," I stated, swallowing. "Which we are not. And if you really want to know ChiChi, why don't you go ask Bulma," I said softly, opening my door.

"Now get out," I stated softly, ignoring her wide eyes, her mouth hanging open a little. I waited until she crossed the threshold, before slamming the door back shut, locking it and curling in the chair by the balcony doors. I stayed there for awhile, only getting up to change the baby and feed him, before settling back in it. The room soon darkened, the only light was the little night light beside the baby's crib. Only then, when the room was dark and the moon shown slightly through the windows, did I let the tears finally fall, a loud sob escaping me every couple minutes. It was only then that I let myself break down.

* * *

I sat on my bed, about three days later, wincing again at the gnawing in my stomach. I hadn't ate since I saw ChiChi the other day. Because after she left, no more trays of food were sent up for me. Apparently the woman had taken my advice, and went and asked Bulma about her and Vegeta's relationship. I clenched my jaw, closing my eyes as a shooting pain started in my side. I ignored it, laying on my side. If they thought they would starve me out of my room, they were sadly mistaken. I could be just as stubborn as that bastard Vegeta, and I wasn't going downstairs to see the pitying glances of everyone, the judging looks everyone would be sure to have. To see the man that I thought cared for me turn to someone else. To witness the looks between them, knowing that, even though the time line probably straightened out, it would still break my heart every time I saw them together. I wanted to go home! Oh God! How I wanted to just turn back the time, and stop the prince from bringing me here, to never even sleep with the man in the first place! I would probably be more happy if our interaction still consisted of barbs and nasty looks towards one another. Not this tension, this fury that has started spreading in my chest. It made me burn! The more I thought of how the man used me, to not even take any precautions to make sure I didn't get pregnant, to just discard me when it became an inconvenience for him, made me so furious, to where I just wanted to scream in rage and lash out. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing that the things he did to me affected me so deeply. I got up, grabbing Madoc. I went to the balcony doors, looking out. The night was clear, not a cloud marring the sky. I caught sight of my reflection in the glass. I stared, inwardly cringing. My hand came up, rubbing the scars on my face and neck. Is it any wander that the prince chose to finally bed someone else!? I can't even stand to look at myself for long, let alone having that man see me day in and day out. I traced the more prominent scar, the one going down my face, over my eye. I closed my eyes, feeling tears well up. I tried to dispel a sob with my hand, tears slowly tracking down my face. I'm ugly no matter what sort of spin you give it! God! I swallowed, opening my eyes and looking at my reflection once more before turning away from it. Slowly walking around the room, I softly patted Madoc on the tush, holding him to my shoulder. I listened to him gurgle, a small smile appearing on my face. I swiped the wetness off my cheeks, swallowing again. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost eleven at night. I glanced out the glass again, looking around the compound. A few more hours. Then I'll take the baby and get away for awhile. When everyone else is asleep, I'll take my son flying. I sat in the chair, putting Madoc in the crook of my arm, gazing down at his little face. I traced his little nose, the rosebud mouth. My hands paused at the miniature widows peak on his forehead. I stared at it for several minutes, wandering what he'll look like when he gets older. If he'll grow up to look just like his father, or if he'll have a little of me in him. I snorted softly. Madoc even had his father's signature scowl! I watched his lips purse a little, his brows furrowing. It made me softly chuckle, and I lifted him, softly kissing his forehead. I watched him open his dark eyes, looking up at me. I smiled down at him, feeling his tail tap against my hand. He was so cute! I lifted him up a little, thankful for the fast growth of his father's powerful race. Madoc could hold his head up now! And he had a powerful grip! For a baby! I gentle rocked him side to side above my head, watching a small smile appear on his face. I softly talked gibberish to him, watching his arms flail towards my face. One of his small hands touched my cheek, seeming to pat it. His little tail swung behind him, and he blinked, his eyes seeming to study me. Another small smile appeared on his face, making me grin up at him. I saw him move his eyes quickly, watching something behind me. I glanced over towards the balcony. Vegeta was there, leaning against the door frame, watching us. He had an odd look on his face, and I turned away. I didn't glance back at him, although Madoc seemed not to be able to look away. He continued to look in that general area, his tail starting to swish wildly behind him. I sat him on my lap, watching as he glanced at me, before actually pointing at the glass doors. I swallowed with difficulty, looking away. Is he saying he wants his daddy!? How does he know Vegeta's his father!? Well, I reasoned, he is half saiyan! He has abilities most normal babies wouldn't! I bit my lip, looking back down at him. He was watching me, seeming to pout. I knew Vegeta was still standing there, and closed my eyes.

"Oh God!" I whispered to myself, "Here goes nothing."

I held Madoc to me, slowly getting up. I glanced over briefly at the man still on my balcony, before looking away, swallowing. I let out a huge breath, before turning suddenly and unlocking the glass doors. I turned away from them, not looking up as they slowly opened. I laid the baby in his crib, not paying the least bit attention to the prince standing right at my elbow. I didn't look at the man, just went and sat on my bed.

"Madoc wanted to see you," I whispered, staring at the wall. I didn't say anything else.

It was silent for several minutes, and I vaguely wandered what the hell he was doing! I didn't look over at him though, just moved my gaze to my comforter, my brows furrowed. I listened to my baby gurgle softly, letting out a little squeal of joy. I glanced over. Vegeta was holding Madoc in his arms, softly talking to him. His voice was too low for me to hear what he was saying, and I swallowed, tears blinding me momentarily at the image of what could have been. I looked away, frowning. No use in dwelling on it! He's chosen someone else for that, apparently. I leaned back against the headboard, crossing my arms. I would let him have time with the baby, if that's what Madoc wanted. Other than that, the man could stay away for all I cared. I listened to Vegeta move around the room, but didn't look at him. I felt him stop at the bed, inwardly sighing. Can the man not take a hint!? I didn't want anything to do with him! He sat on my damn bed! If he hadn't been holding my baby, I would have shoved him off! I looked away when he glanced at me, glaring at the wall. I could feel the man studying me! What did he want, anyway?

"Onna," Vegeta whispered, making me swallow. I didn't look at him.

The bed shifted, and I saw him move closer out of the corner of my eye. I narrowed my eyes,my jaw clenching. The bed rose as he got up, the sound of the baby mattress sinking reaching my ears. He must be putting the baby down. I sighed a little, thankfully. Because now he could leave, and I could get back to my loneliness. I gasped a moment later when a hand grabbed my chin, turning it sharply. My eyes met the dark one's of the prince. His eyes were searching, and I could feel his breath on my face, that's how close he was. He kept hold of my jaw as he leaned down, bringing our faces closer together. His onyx eyes filled my vision, and I could feel my heart aching at the sight of him. I swallowed with difficulty, feeling his thumb slowly start caressing my jaw.

"Onna," he whispered again, his lips inches from mine. "Why are you trying to push me out of your life?"

"I'm not," I said softly, watching a brow raise on his face. "You did that all your own," I watched him frown, his eyes narrowing slightly. "When you chose someone else."

He suddenly stood, glaring down at me. "Dammit woman!" He said softly, his voice harsh. "I told you," he practically growled. "I'm not with that damn woman! What can I do to make you believe me! To convince you you're my mate!?"

"Mate!?" A small laugh escaped me in disbelief. "That's a good one," I said softly, ignoring his deepening frown. "Is that your new word for fuck buddy!?"

A snarl escaped the prince at those words, and I turned my head, ignoring him. I climbed off the bed, brushing past the man that refused to leave me alone. I walked into the bathroom, slowly brushing my hair into a pony tail, staring down at the counter. I felt sadness fall over me, and swallowed. I yanked my hair tighter, briefly closing my eyes before looking into the mirror. My gaze widened a little at the sight of Vegeta right behind me, studying me. I turned to leave, but he shot an arm out, stopping me. I narrowed my brows at the floor, crossing my arms.

"How can you say that!?" he whispered harshly into my ear. I could feel the anger emitting off him, pressing my lips together. I didn't say anything.

"Onna," he said gently, causing a shiver to go through me. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the heat coming off the prince.

I felt hands on my arms, slowly turning me. I opened my eyes, lifting my head. Vegeta was turning me towards the mirror, an unreadable expression on his face. Another shiver went through me involuntarily, knowing he felt it by the furrowing of his brows. He watched my face in the mirror for several minutes, his hands staying on my arms. The heat from the man was making my throat close with tears. I couldn't stop them from falling, lowering my head and closing my eyes. I felt the man pull me back against his chest, wrapping his arms around me. His calloused hands were rough against my skin as he wiped the tears away. That made me choke back a sob, feeling his strong arms tighten around me.

"Onna," he whispered again, his lips on my ear. "You are my mate," he stated, "the only woman I will ever-"

I heard him pause, the sound of him swallowing audible in the quiet bathroom. I cracked my eyes open, glancing up at him. His eyes met mine, the softness there making me blink. He tightened an arm around me, his gaze holding mine for another moment before he moved. He kissed my neck, and my eyes closed, goosebumps rising on my skin. My hands balled into fists, a small gasp passing my lips as he briefly slid his tongue against my skin. Oh God! Is he just trying to use me again!? I straightened up, ignoring when he said my name, the question there apparent. He yanked me to him when I went to leave, wrapping an arm securely around my waist. A muscle started jumping in his cheek.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" he asked quietly, his teeth flashing.

I struggled to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't let go. I glared at him, grinding my teeth together. "I'm not letting you use me again!"

I watched his eyes widen a little, disbelief shadowing his face. I ignored it, trying to get out of his hold. A snarl suddenly ripped through the air, making me freeze. I met Vegeta's gaze, watching a muscle twitch under his eye. He suddenly turned me around, my back pressed firmly against his chest. I swallowed, not sure what he was doing. His furious eyes met mine in the mirror as he yanked the collar of my shirt to the side.

"What do you call that Sienna!?" he asked harshly, his eyes watching my face.

I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the indention on my collar bone. A hand lifted to touch it, my fingers shaking slightly as I tentatively touched the mark. I swallowed, moving my eyes to meet the prince's gaze.

"What is that?" I whispered, a little afraid of the answer.

Vegeta studied me for several minutes before his soft voice filled the silence.

"My mark."

I stared at him, my lips parted slightly. "Mark?" I whispered softly, my gaze going back to the indention. I listened to him shift a little, seeming to move closer to me.

"Yes," he growled in my ear. "That means you're my mate," he stated softly, his breath tickling the side of my face.

I could feel him studying me. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "When-" I cut off, feeling my throat close again.

I felt a hand under my chin a moment later, turning my head. I peeked out. He turned my face towards him, our lips inches apart.

"You remember," he whispered, his deep timber vibrating through me. "That night, in this very bedroom. When I first found out you were with child." He seemed to be waiting for a response from me. I barely nodded, holding his gaze. "That night," he leaned forward and rubbed his lips against mine. "I made you mine."

I stared at the man for a moment, before suddenly turning, burying my head in his neck as a sob escaped me. I felt his arms wrap back around me, my hands squeezing the front of his shirt. I sobbed again, a shiver running through me. "Onna," I heard him whisper, rubbing my back. I cried, trying to move closer to the prince. Another sob escaped me before I could speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice weak. I felt him sigh a little, his lips touching my neck.

"I thought you knew," he whispered against my skin. I wrapped my arms around him, shaking my head.

Vegeta tightened his hold on my waist, lifting me slightly. We walked through the bathroom door, back into my room. I sobbed again, feeling him lay me down on my bed. I kept my arms around him when he went to move away, feeling him lay his hands on either side of my body. He didn't say anything, just hesitated slightly before moving to lay beside me, and I curled my body against his, burying my face in his chest. I felt him gently swipe hair off my cheek, cupping my neck. I wiggled closer to the man, wanting to feel that heat, the heart beat of the man I loved. Yes, I still loved him! Despite what I thought he was putting me through. I hesitated slightly, feeling him settle a hand on my hip. I closed my eyes, swallowing before slowly letting a breath out, willing my heart to stop racing.

"I love you," I whispered, feeling my face burn a little. I squeezed my eyes closed as the prince stayed silent, my body tensing as the man moved back a little. I kept my face buried in his chest, not looking at him. A knuckle touched my chin, lifting my face. I cracked my eyes open, my gaze widening a little at the serious expression on his face. His eyes were searching as his whispered words flowed over me.

"I love you too brat," he said softly, his thumb rubbing my face. I watched him hesitate briefly before lowering towards my lips, his touch feather light. I wrapped an arm around his neck, grinding my mouth against his. I felt him pause for a second, before doing the same thing, a hand sinking into my hair. He cupped the back of my neck, his mouth moving passionately over mine. I pushed his shoulders back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. His hand caressed my face, before moving to rub my back, settling on my waist. His hold tightened, and he jerked me on top of him, our lips still fused together. I shifted a little, putting my leg over his hip, straddling him. A hand settled on the back of my neck, a moment later clenching my hair and arching my neck, breaking the kiss. I sighed as Vegeta ran his mouth down my neck, his tongue flicking out. He grabbed my waist, grinding against me, causing us both to moan. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face against him, just holding the man to me for the longest time. I felt a familiar warmth after awhile, moving back slightly to meet the prince's teal colored eyes. He captured my mouth, nipping my bottom lip, our eyes still locked. I moaned a little, running my hands over his shoulders and arms. I leaned forward, licking his neck. The feel of that fire against my tongue had me sighing, wanting to be as close as I could to it. I kissed his neck, the warmth licking my skin, making me groan. I rubbed his arms again, moving to his chest after a moment. Vegeta leaned back onto the bed, looking up at me with heavy lidded eyes. My gaze raked over him, a sigh escaping me. I ran my hands up his chest again, cupping his neck. I could hear thunder in the distance outside, meeting the eyes of the prince. We listened to the rumble of a storm brewing, caressing and loving one another as the storm finally unleashed itself upon us, both not relenting until far into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Until the End...

Chapter 14

Things slowly started going back to normal. Well, as normal as could be, what with me teaching my son, now six months old, to fly. ChiChi scowled at me for awhile after I finally left my room, but finally said that she understood how things can get mixed up. Bulma had just been confused as to why I had been so angry with her, but didn't say anything, just gave me a huge hug before stating never to hole myself up again! I didn't say anything, just sort of shrugged and left things be. I saw Vegeta out of the corner of my eye, watching me and Madoc as I slowly lifted into the air, holding onto his hands. A huge smile spread moments later as he started lifting with me. We stayed in the air for a few minutes, before I made him lower back down. The kid was smart! I grabbed him to me, hugging him before leaning back, meeting my boy's eyes.

"You wanna go flying with mommy?" I asked softly, smiling down at Madoc as he giggled a little, nodding his head.

I chuckled softly as I slowly lifted into the air, my arms securely around my baby. I watched in amusement as his eyes widened the higher we got. I looked over as Vegeta appeared, studying us. He moved closer, settling a hand on my lower back for a moment, before reaching over and grabbing our son.

"Come here little tike," Vegeta said softly, a small smile on his face.

I watched Madoc lay his head on his fathers shoulder, moving my gaze and meeting Vegeta's eyes when he looked back over at me. He moved closer to me, suddenly swooping down and capturing my lips. I heard a soft growl come out of him as we moved our mouths against one another. We broke apart after a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily. Our lips were inches apart, the prince's eyes heavy lidded. He slid a hand against my skin, cupping my neck.

"You think that blue haired woman will watch the boy for awhile for us to have...some time alone?"

I scowled softly at him. "I promised Madoc I would take him flying Vegeta!"

He rubbed his lips against mine. "We could take him later," he whispered, his voice low. It made me shiver a little, a thrill going through me.

I felt him settle a hand on my waist, squeezing slightly. I briefly glanced at my son, who was laying against Vegeta's chest quietly, his eyes half closed. I looked back at Vegeta, noticing the desire crossing his features, making his cheekbones more prominent. I silently groaned, closing my eyes. I felt the prince put an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. He rubbed his lips against mine again, a moment later sliding his tongue down my neck. I pulled away from him, scowling a little. I saw the question in his eyes.

"You want Bulma to watch Madoc, you ask her," I stated, smirking slightly as Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

I watched him lay a hand against the baby's back, slightly glaring at me for a moment before lowering to the ground. He disappeared into the house, and I softly chuckled. It made him highly uncomfortable to ask the woman for anything, especially after that hellish few weeks when I thought something was going on between them. I grunted a little, putting two fingers to my forehead. I disappeared within seconds, knowing Vegeta will follow me soon. I appeared in his room, glancing around. There was a little dust on the furniture. He had moved into my room soon after we had reconciled. The bed was neatly made, the armoire doors hanging open. I didn't look back as I heard someone appear behind me, arms wrapping around my waist. I felt Vegeta's massive chest against my back, closing my eyes. I laied my head against his shoulder, feeling his mouth on my neck seconds later. I leaned my head to the side, giving him better access. His tongue slid over my flesh, his teeth grazing the skin up under my jaw. I moaned softly, turning in his arms. Our lips met greedily, our mouths furiously moving over one another. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his hands squeeze my hips before lifting me up. I felt the bed against my back moments later, our lips never leaving one another. We impatiently tore at each others clothing, although Vegeta actually tore my damn bra off. That made me chuckle a little, and a grin appeared on the prince's face. He kissed me deeply again, before lifting up and meeting my eyes.

"I want another one," he whispered, running his hands over my body.

I groaned slightly, furrowing my brows. "One what?"

He furiously kissed me again, his tongue snaking in, making my stomach muscles clench. He nipped my bottom lip, grabbing my thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist. His lips moved to my ear, his breath harsh.

"Another baby. With you," he confessed, nuzzling my neck.

My eyes widened a little, a small laugh escaping me. "Uh...don't you think it's a little soon?"

"No," Vegeta stated simply, kissing down my neck towards my chest.

I groaned at the feel of his lips on my skin. I buried my hands in his hair, lifting my hips a little as he squeezed my thighs.

"But..." I trailed off, whimpering a little as he rubbed my inner thighs, ignoring my shifting to get him to rub other areas.

He captured my lips again, his mouth hot. He moved back after a few minutes, looking down at me with burning eyes. I watched him, staying silent.

"What do you say about a little girl?" he whispered, his eyes roaming my features.

I smiled at him, arching a brow. "How do you know I would have one? It could very easily be another boy," I stated softly, wrapping my arm around his neck.

Vegeta leaned down, nipping my lower lip. His mouth moved to my ear, making me shiver. "Then I guess we'll have to keep trying until we have one, now won't we."

A disbelieving laugh escaped me. "How many children do you think I'm going to have!?"

The prince moved, kissing my cheek before meeting my eyes. "I want a whole household," he stated, watching my eyes widen.

"What!?" The man chuckled as I screeched the word.

He moved, propping himself up on his arms. His face turned serious as he looked down at me. "I love you," he said softly, holding my gaze. "I want a family with you Onna."

I could feel tears threatening, and swallowed. Vegeta swooped down and captured my lips again, his hands starting to roam hurriedly over my body.

"Time's a wasting!" he stated, making me laugh. He lifted his head, grinning a little before returning his attention to making me crazy.

We stayed in that room all day, making love to one another. Apparently he wanted another baby...bad!

* * *

Another few months passed, and Madoc was soon flying by himself. Icarus accompanied him almost every time, acting like the child's personal bodyguard. The dinosaur was as protective of him as he was of me! Vegeta got his wish, soon finding out I was pregnant again by the time Madoc turned eight months old. I didn't really mind, to tell the truth. I loved the man, and if all he wanted was another baby, I was happy to give it to him. The Prince also told me that after having our first born, my ki rose significantly. Apparently that's what that burning power was up under my skin the night I had Madoc. I started sparring with ChiChi a month after reconciling with Vegeta, but stopped after I found out I was having another baby. ChiChi had to stop too, she was getting further along and couldn't do most moves I had shown her when I first came here. We did do kata every morning though, not wanting our bodies to become soft and accustomed to inactivity. Halfway through our pregnancies, Bulma pipes up and states she's pregnant as well! Geez! Everyone was fucking pregnant! I just shook my head, looking over at my two friends, all of us sitting in the living room, listening to music and talking. The men had the kids, which we all made them do so we could have some girl time. They were all at Goku's, while us women were at Bulma's. The same song that made my breath hitch and my mind immediately turn towards the prince started playing. I closed my eyes, listening to the lyrics and mouthing the words.

"What's the matter Sienna?" ChiChi asked me softly. I just shook my head, my eyes still closed.

I heard the women shift on either side of me, and finally looked at them as the ending to the song played. I swallowed, smiling a little.

"That song just reminds me of Vegeta," I stated softly, rubbing my still flat stomach.

Bulma raised a brow, but didn't say anything. ChiChi grinned, her arms wrapped around her protruding stomach. I giggled a little, watching her. The woman raised a brow.

"You sure you're not having twins!?" I asked on a chuckle, snickering a little at the look on her face.

ChiChi put her nose in the air, after sticking her tongue out at me. We migrated to the kitchen after awhile, grabbing something to eat and drink. We all vegged out on the couch for a few hours, watching movies and talking. Bulma fell asleep first, scrunched up in the bean bag on the floor. I put a cover over her, me and ChiChi still watching the movie that was popped in awhile ago. The dark haired woman soon followed our blue haired friend, leaving me awake by myself for awhile. I turned the television off after the movie finally ended, just listening to the silence.

* * *

Something jerked me awake, hours later. It was pitch black in the house, even though I know we had left a lamp on in the living room. Slightly confused, I blinked the sleep from my eyes, glancing around. Someone grabbed me from behind, yanking me over the couch by my hair. A scream erupted from my mouth, and I furiously tried to fight whoever it was. The hand clenched around my hair didn't loosen, jerking my head back. I opened my eyes, staring at the man looking down at me. I sucked in a breath, slightly surprised at the face staring back at me. The man looked just like Goku, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was anything but. This man oozed evil, the look in his eyes promising nothing but death. He smirked down at me, before looking over at the man across the room. I blinked, a little surprised. I didn't even see the damn man! He was standing over Bulma, who was staring up at him, her body shaking as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. ChiChi was being subdued by another, the anger in her eyes apparent, although I could see the fear crossing her features. The man holding me jerked me up, bringing me face to face with him.

"You're Prince Vegeta's whore, are you not?"

I didn't say anything. My head flew sideways as a hand struck the side of my face. I coughed a little, feeling blood pool on my tongue. I squeezed my eyes closed for a moment, before cracking them open and glaring at the man. I didn't speak, watching the man lower his head until his dark eyes filled my vision. He growled low in his throat, his incisors flashing.

"I can smell him on you," the man sneered, his lip curling. "So there's no denying it, little one."

I still didn't say anything, watching a muscle jump underneath the man's eye. The grip on my hair tightened, making me wince. I gritted my teeth, listening to my friends softly cry behind me. My eyes jerked open as the man grabbed my chin, his grip bruising. He brought me closer to him, the rage coming off him was searing.

"Cooperate or we will kill your friends. Now you don't want that, do you little whore!?"

My head barely moved back and forth, the grip on my chin tightening painfully. I seethed as the man smirked, his gaze raking over me, pausing for a moment at my stomach before suddenly dropping me. A cry passed my lips as I landed hard, my arm going numb for a moment. A loud scream escaped me as the man kicked me in my abdomen, the others with him laughing softly. I heard his slight chuckle.

"We can't have the prince having any bastards, now can we?"

A choked sob escaped me, tears burning my eyes as I felt my abdomen clench painfully, feeling a warm wetness between my legs a second later. My body shook as another wave of pain went through me. I scrunched my body up, not having but a few moments to mourn the baby I was in the process of losing before the black eyed man grabbed me, roughly throwing my body over his shoulder and blasting out of the compound. I cracked my eyes open, lifting my head a little. I briefly met the eyes of one of my best friends before the man took off. I watched the home of my blue haired friend quickly disappear. Excruciating pain raked my body, making me shake violently. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I passed out, vaguely wandering if I would ever see my baby again, or my prince.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N****: This chapter contains indications to rape! No! I do not condone it, but this is part of the plot, so if you do not desire to read it, please **

**STOP**** NOW!**

**It does not go into detail, but does give references to what is happening. (*Winces a little*) I do not like subjecting my characters to stuff like that, but like I said, it's part of the plot, and becomes vital in later chapters.**

**Warning: Violence and Language! **

**WARNING: The next few chapters are going to be dark! Thought patterns will be erratic as Sienna tries to deal with what's happened to her. **

Until the End...

Chapter 15

Numbness...

That's all I was feeling, just...a numbness spreading throughout my body. I felt my body jerk a little as one of the men landed on top of me, breathing heavily in my ear. I kept my face averted, staring at the wall. I didn't feel anything, my brain basically shutting down after the first few days of their...assault. I didn't feel anything, not when they clawed at my skin, or pushed my body to their will. I felt blood trickle out of my mouth, my body deadened to their abuse. I vaguely heard the red skinned man leave, the rustling of clothes loud in the room as he pulled himself back together, a sigh leaving the man. I ignored him, ignored the little barbs thrown at me every time one of the men had their fun. I closed my eyes, forcing my mind somewhere else. Anywhere else. I thought about my son, wandering if he was crying from me not being there, wandering if he was okay. I silently chided myself. Of course he was! He was with his father. That made me think of Vegeta...a whimper escaped me at the feel of another taking the place of the red skinned man, my body slack from shock. I ignored the painful push, biting the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming. He was relentless, the jewelry the man was wearing jingling in the somewhat quiet room. The only sounds were the man's grunts, the noise making me want to hurl, every time. I laied there, not making a sound, not responding in any way to their rutting and grabbing. I begged my mind to let me pass out, but I guess it was in such a state of shock that it stayed active, not giving me the oblivion I craved. I felt a dry sob try to choke its way up my throat, and swallowed it down. I wasn't going to give them what they wanted. They wanted to hear me scream, to beg for mercy. To beg them to end my life, to cry and whimper. I stayed silent as the man finally left, listening to the door slam shut minutes later. Only then did I let a sob escape, a few tears fall. I listened to them talk on the other side of the door, having heard their plans for the past few days now. They weren't worried about me hearing them. Why should they!? I knew they were planning on using me until I died, or took my own life. Neither was going to happen! I wasn't that weak! I wouldn't give them the satisfaction to think that they could manipulate me that much. I slowly turned my head, focusing on the voices as I stared at the ceiling.

"Commander, what do you think we should do? She hasn't broken, and we haven't felt anything indicating the prince was coming to get her. Maybe the ploy didn't work, and we took the woman for nothing."

The man she now knew as Turles, the man who struck a startling resemblance to Goku, spoke after a few moments.

"He'll come. I felt his ki spike a few days ago. He'll fall for it, and show up to get the little tramp! Just be patient Amond."

I felt my jaw clench, hearing that bastard's name. He was the most vicious, even though the others weren't exactly...calm with their pursuit. That red son of a bitch was always the one that made me bleed the most, that made my body convulse in excruciating pain. I closed my eyes, listening to them talk for a few more minutes before walking away, laughing softly. I could feel the warmth flowing out of me, spreading onto the bed beneath me. I swallowed, gasping in a breath. I feared that I would, in fact, bleed to death before someone could rescue me. A part of me, a small part in the back of my mind, wandered if anyone would even attempt to come for me, or would I lay here on my own, to die by myself. I didn't know exactly how long it'd been since I was taken from Bulma's home, but it felt like years. My mind seemed to sigh a little, finally letting me succumb to the blackness at the edges of my vision. I sank into it gratefully, a small sigh escaping me as I let my mind blank as unconsciousness grabbed me and yanked me down. I welcomed it, not caring if I awoke again or not.

I don't know how long I was out. But the feel of my mind becoming aware of my surroundings almost made me whimper. I didn't want to leave the blackness, the numbing void that I gratefully sank into after what seemed like days of pain. That's the first thing that rushed into my mind as I slowly lifted out of that black nothingness, wanting to do nothing but float in that escape my body went into, when the horror of my current predicament became too much for my mind to handle. I regretfully scanned my surroundings, keeping my eyes closed. I could feel someone else in the room, immediately making my body go slack in preparation for the almost guaranteed onslaught. I stayed silent, listening to the person's breathing, seconds later terror going through me. There was more than one. Oh God! I could barely handle one at a time, let alone two or three. I knew that would kill me, I wouldn't last passed what they wanted to do to me. I swallowed with difficulty, after a few minutes wandering why no one had touched me. I cracked my eyes open a little, a gasp escaping me seconds later. I stared at the face above me, it taking a moment to realize it wasn't Turles staring down at me, but Goku. I studied the man's eyes to make sure, watching them widen a little in horror before softening as he raked his gaze over me, his face going white. I heard him choke out words, but didn't hear them. My mind was still detached from my surroundings, my body still numb from constant assault. I had become deaf to anything those bastards had said, to the noises they made while trying to break me. I wasn't fully back in my own body yet, I didn't know if I ever would again. I felt the blanket underneath me jerk taunt as the man wrapped it around me, covering my body. I whimpered a little as I felt hands slid underneath me, closing my eyes and automatically going on autopilot, bracing myself for an onslaught of pain. I knew Goku wouldn't hurt me, but I've been brutalized for God knows how many days, and I reacted on impulse, shutting my mind down and making my body slack, to lessen the pain of clawing and ripping. To keep my sanity, to keep the last shred of humanity I could cling to, not letting them break my mind, even if they had already broken my body. A cry passed my lips as Goku lifted me, the broken bones in my body shifting with the movement. I let the darkness claim me again, thankful that it descended so soon after regaining consciousness. I didn't want to be aware, didn't want to feel my body in shock from too much horror. I welcomed oblivion, sinking into it without a second thought.

* * *

How long was I out? Minutes? Hours? Days? I didn't know. I could still feel arms wrapped around me, thankful that they hadn't brought anymore pain on top of what I was already feeling. The anguish my body had been subjected to seemed to numb my senses. I couldn't feel anything, beyond the slight touch of arms cradling me. I couldn't smell anything, besides the blood covering my lower body. I could hear others talking, their voices slightly muffled, as if I had cotton stuck in my ears. I didn't care that my body seemed to be breaking down, I just wanted the pain to stop. To wake up without the painful reminder of being used, over and over. To not have the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, the smell assaulting my senses, clogging my nostrils and caking my lower region. I could feel myself moving, the person holding me seeming to be going at a quick pace.

"I don't know Vegeta," I heard Goku choke out, his voice breaking. "It's bad," he gasped softly. I wandered if he was talking about me, mentally sighing a little, not wanting to dwell too deeply on what's happened to me. I was afraid that if I did, I would break. Not only my mind, but also my body. I was afraid that I would never recover. The man seemed to pause, the feel of movement seizing for a moment. I could feel eyes on me, making me shrink a little back into myself. I heard them speak again before I sank back into my black escape, the anguish registering through the haze of oblivion.

"Kk...Kakkarot...my...Onna..."

"I don't know if she'll make it back home..."

* * *

My mind became vaguely aware of something bitter being pushed past my lips. A voice floated through my mind, sounding so far away it was just a whisper, urging me to chew, to swallow that foul tasting substance coating my tongue. I tasted my own blood among the remnants of whatever was given to me, letting it slide down my throat minutes later, not having the desire to even swallow. The same arms as before where wrapped around me, and I flinched, my body jerking when I felt a touch on my cheek. My mind screamed for the contact to stop, my body shaking uncontrollably. I tried to move my head away from the caress on my skin, but couldn't muster the strength. It finally moved away, my body slightly relaxing after several minutes of no one laying their hands on me. I could hear bodies shifting a few minutes later, words snarled in rage as I felt the person holding me start moving again. My mind settled, blanking out for several minutes, only to become aware again as I felt hard earth beneath my body. I cracked my eyes open. Goku was crouched beside me, a heartbroken look in his eyes. Vegeta was on the other side of me, his face a blanket of fury. But his eyes...I let mine close for a moment before opening them again. The prince's teal colored eyes were full of sorrow...and regret. He was crouched beside me as well, his hair slightly spiky, the golden locks falling past his waist. I could see the consuming rage in his gaze as our eyes met, the pain blanketing them had me closing my eyes once more, not knowing how to dispel the anguish shadowing the prince. I sank into the black void once more, not knowing how long I stayed there.

I could hear the sounds of a fight as I slowly withdrew from my sanctuary of nothingness. I slowly opened my eyes, the bright blue sky meeting my gaze. I watched, spellbound, as Goku and Vegeta streaked across the sky, the man named Turles smacking the ground moments later. The prince went after him. I heard the man's scream of agony, welcoming the sound of his torture. Vegeta was spitting words out of his mouth, his tone devoid of everything but fury. I heard something crack, a moment later the sound of gushing liquid reached my ears. The screaming had stopped moments before. I moved my head a little, noticing without care that the two fat, purple skinned brothers that were with the saiyan were laying a few feet from me, their heads ripped from their bodies, lying side by side. I dismissed them, letting my gaze roam. Goku was in a fierce fight with the battle cyborg, the one called Cacao. He had been the only one to not touch me. I didn't care, I still reveled in his death moments later, watching as Goku slammed a knee into his stomach. The red skinned thing choked, gasping for breath for a moment. It didn't do him any good. Goku yelled in rage, and I could see the deadly intent surrounding him as he charged the cyborg, bashing the mans' head in mere seconds later. The dead cyborg plummeted to the earth, landing with a definite thud. The last two men, Amond and Daiz, the ones that brutalized me the most, where being shown no mercy as well. I sighed a little, watching with a thoughtless mind as Goku and Vegeta rushed both of them simultaneously. Both of Turles men fought for their lives. For about ten seconds. I watched, satisfaction going through me, not caring if I was cold now on the inside, as Vegeta pushed his hand through Amond's chest, breaking his rib cage and grabbing his heart. He tore it out, squeezing it until it burst, dark red blood covering his face and chest. I watched a satisfied smile appear on his face. He was apparently reveling in it. Goku took on Daiz, the only one among them who looked slightly human. I could hear the man's jewelry slightly make noise from where I was. I swallowed, fighting the bile rising in my throat. I threw up, slightly rolling over before I choked. I could taste blood in my mouth, coming up along with whatever was in my stomach. I glanced up, in time to see Goku twist the bastard's neck all the way around, watching dispassionately as he fell to the ground. I laid back down, taking a deep breath. A whimper escaped from my ribs moving, knowing several of them were bruised or broken. My hip was dislocated as well, preventing me from moving only slightly. I closed my eyes, listening to the two men land, a sigh of breath leaving me as I was picked up once more, sinking into the void now encircling my mind. I had fought it the whole time watching the battle, wanting to see those men die. Not caring that I felt nothing but satisfaction watching those fucking bastards get ripped to shreds. I vaguely caught sight of Turles body laying a ways from me before we disappeared. A small smile appeared in my mind. Vegeta had ripped the mother fuckers' spine out.

* * *

Voices in my head. They slipped through the darkness I encased myself in, squeezing through invisible cracks to dispel my peace. They were persistent, often not leaving me be for hours on end. The constant plea...

_Onna, come back to me..._

I welcomed the silence afterward, sinking more deeply into that black void, shoving an invisible blanket of pitch blackness over my head, wanting to float in that numb emptiness forever. I enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness, my mind floating in nothingness, escaping the realities of my body's current state. Sometimes I would swim close to that vague gray light, treading there for a few moments before the anguish and pain started intruding, and gladly sank back down into the darkness. Certain sounds penetrated my peaceful existence in that black room, bringing me closer to the surface then I wanted to be. It made me float there, the grayness becoming lighter as the voices became clearer...

_Mommy...Why won't mommy wake up...Daddy..._

The voice of my son had me struggling in the black waters, trying to crack my eyes open just to get a glimpse of him. My mind wasn't ready. It jerked me back down into the void, making my head reel and my body shudder. I drowned underneath the pressure, every time. I became unaware, my mind keeping me unconscious as it tried to deal with the brutal assault my body had been put under. I floated in nothing, shying away from any serious thoughts of why this happened to me. My mind refused to let me think, keeping myself in the state of something akin to a coma. The voice inside me would scream for hours, my throat not willing to let the sound out just yet. I could hear the anguish inside me, beating against my mind with invisible fists, the tearing and clawing of a beast waiting to come out. Wanting to come out. I forced it down, listening to the wail inside my subconscious as I forcefully slammed the door on it, the sounds of it scraping and snarling just below the surface of my mind, waiting for me to unleash it. I couldn't. It would destroy me, make me finally break if I succumbed to the pain and agony it wanted to unleash. So I put a mental wall up, visualizing the heavy door slamming shut in that corner of my mind, listening to the rattle of chains as the feelings I locked away inside it slammed against the door, wanting to be freed. I couldn't let that happen. My mind would break, and I would become the nothing that those men wanted me to be.

I let myself stay in that black room for awhile longer, not knowing if it was several minutes, or days, or weeks, or months. I brought myself to the brink of losing my sanity, only to shove the beast into a waiting vault, not willing to lose the remnants of my mind and losing the only thing that ever meant anything to me. Myself. After awhile, I swam into the gray fog again hesitantly, and after several hours of floating in the nothingness and not feeling any pain, I finally allowed the grayness to lighten, the white almost blinding as I slowly opened my eyes to face reality. I could feel tears on my skin, staring at the features of my son sitting beside me. I couldn't move, my body weak from malnutrition, taking time to recover, and inactivity. I flinched slightly when he hugged my neck, my mind still shying away from any contact, no matter whose it was. I forced my breathing to calm down, the labored sound loud to my ears. I closed my eyes briefly, jumping a little when fingers touched my face. A whimper escaped me involuntarily, and I flinched. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was, trying to move my body away from the unwanted contact. I turned my head away, swallowing. No one approached me after that for a long time, letting myself sink into a much needed sleep to restore my mind. Where I had been before wasn't any form of restoring sleep. I was floating in my subconscious, not willing to come out and face reality as I felt it. That did not garner rest, my mind staying active the whole time I had been deep in that black void. The process of keeping my feelings blocked and shoved away was a feat that was tiring to my body, as well as my mind. And I don't know how long I'd been out, fighting the raging beast trying to break just under the surface. The thing wanted to break through the barrier, screaming in agony when I shoved it back, locking it away from myself, letting my mind rest. For once. Now it was constantly in the back of my mind, clawing and screeching to be let loose. I didn't trust myself to unlock that door. I did not want my mind breaking, to leave myself at the mercy of the thing bashing against the chains I put around it. I buried it to the furthest reaches of my thoughts, the echo of its long drawn out roar ringing in my ears. The bitch wanted out. It wanted to unleash hell, and I couldn't subject myself to that. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of succumbing to the rage.


	16. Chapter 16

Until the End...

Chapter 16

How do you go back? How do you return to a life that had not experienced the horrors of what others could do to you, mind and body. And your soul. How could you stop the shivering of your soul within your heart? To stop reliving, over and over again, what your body was subjected to for God knows how long.

The pain stayed, even though my body had recovered enough for me to get up, it stayed. In my mind, just above the surface. I didn't speak of it, didn't want the others to know exactly what happened. I didn't want their pity. Another repercussion of the events stayed with me as well. I still couldn't speak. My throat closed every time someone would ask me a question, and my breath would hitch. I wouldn't let anyone touch me either. I avoided any and all contact as much as possible. Vegeta found that out early on, when he tried to lay beside me on my bed. My body had reacted violently, shuddering and gasping to the point of having a seizure. Small whimpers had left my throat involuntarily, making me wince the whole time his body had touched mine. He moved back into his own room. I was thankful. I wasn't ready to resume anything, didn't want to. Wasn't sure if I ever would get to the point of actually wanting someone to lay the briefest of touches on me again. I let him put the baby in the room as well. I wanted to hold my boy, craved it. My mind wouldn't let me. The beast inside me roared in outrage every time I thought about it. It would slam against the chains, the fury searing the door from the other side. She couldn't be released. I was afraid of what she would do. My mind wouldn't be able to handle her onslaught, and I listened to the roar echoing in my ears far into the night, making my body shudder and my mind to grab me and finally force me down into oblivion, even if it was only for a short time. The rage and blinding ferocity rattled that chained door, wanting so bad to be unleashed. I refused. I didn't want to lose what little bit of sanity I had, to let that out would be releasing my hold on reality. I couldn't let the bitch win. At least...not yet.

* * *

It was a slow process for me, I didn't know if I would ever go back to the person I was before. How could someone do that, knowing what could possibly happen again? I stayed in my room mostly, avoiding all contact, physical and verbal. The others kept trying to say it wasn't healthy, that I needed to at least try. My mind ignored them, reverting to that room inside myself when it felt like I've had enough for one day. They all finally let me heal on my own. I watched my son from afar, the playing outside, the sparring with his father, listening to him run up and down the hall, his laughter and squeals of joy ringing in my ears.

It made me sob. At night when I was truly alone, listening to the silence around me and wandering if I'll ever be able to hold my son again without breaking down.

* * *

I tried. God! How I tried! I slowly started coming out of my room, first just opening the door, feeling my body convulse if someone even just stood in the threshold. It made my mind and body scurry to try to find a solution to avoid anymore pain. I knew it wasn't healthy, to be feeling this. But my body and mind were working on their own, responding violently if someone so much as made a move that looked like they were going to touch me. I actually passed out from convulsing one time, when Chichi had came to see me. She had finally had her baby, and she was holding it when she walked into my room. My body had started shuddering the minute it thought she stepped too close, holding the baby out for me to see. Then she had laid a hand on me. My mind had screamed, my body jerking as I gasped for air. I didn't remember anything in between, just that it was dark when I came to, Vegeta sitting on the edge of my bed. A whimper had passed my lips, seeing him so close to me. He had thankfully moved away, stepping back from the bed, his eyes on me. I turned my head away from him, listening in the silent room for the man to leave. My mind had continued to shout as I felt his eyes on me. _Get out! GetoutGetoutGetoutGetout! Leave me alone! GetoutGetoutGetout! _It was torture, listening to Vegeta's breathing a few feet from me, waiting for him to leave the room. He finally did, after several minutes. I regressed a little after that, going in and out of consciousness for the next couple days.

* * *

I finally made it down the stairs. Everyone knew not to touch me, or act like they were going to. They had learned after my little episode with ChiChi. I made myself a plate, feeling everyone watching me. I ignored the monster locked up in my mind, screaming at me to let her out. I shuddered a little, listening to her deafening roar. That's probably why I didn't hear someone stepping close to me. A hand touched my arm, and I jerked back gasping. My plate of food went everywhere, but I didn't care. I backed away, my body shaking. Bulma stepped closer to me, making my eyes widen.

"NO!" I screamed, my voice raw from being unused.

Someone wrapped an arm around my waist.

My mind screamed, the bitch behind the door slamming against it loudly in rage and desperation. I could hear the roar in my ears, deafening everything around me. My voice slowly reached me as I lashed out.

"NO LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

I screamed, kicking and clawing and scratching and biting. I put deep gashes into the arm encircling my waist, my body writhing to be let free of the contact.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME GET OFF ME NO NO!"

I felt the snarl pass my lips, punching and kicking at the person holding me. I was blinded by terror, not seeing whoever it was as they turned me around. I just kept hitting, my body jerking as I thrashed around, trying to break the hold. My body tensed up, shudders running through me the longer the person held me. The chains around the locked vault shivered as the thing behind it slammed into it again, the blinding fury and rage seeping out. It continued to pound against the bolt, wanting to be set free. I was tempted. Oh how I was tempted, when the hold around me tightened. Sobs started ripping from my throat, and I felt my body go limp. My mind sank back into that black void of sanctuary, not wanting to be aware of whatever happened next. I gratefully grabbed hold, letting it yank me back down into the black waters of oblivion.

* * *

I was on my bed by the time I let myself surface again. I didn't want to think about how long someone touched me to get me up here. Vegeta was sitting in the chair near the balcony doors. I vaguely looked over at him before returning my gaze to the ceiling. My body tensed at the sound of his movement. A moment later his face appeared above me. I sucked in a breath, closing my eyes. After a few minutes of nothing happening, I cracked my eyes open. Vegeta was still above me, his brows furrowed.

"Onna," the prince whispered, his voice quiet as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I ignored it. I scooted away from him, turning my head to face the wall. I could feel him move closer, swallowing at the heat coming off the man. I forced myself to remain motionless, not voicing the scream that wanted to rip itself from my throat. He suddenly grabbed me, eliciting a gasp from my lips, pulling me close and holding me gently to him.

"Onna," Vegeta said again, his voice more firm. "You've got to fight through this," he whispered, holding me closer when I tried to jerk away from him.

"No," I could hear my voice quiver, fear blinding me as I struggled in his hold.

"Onna," his voice was gentle as he wrapped another arm around me. "Onna, listen. I'm not going to hurt you," the prince rocked me, ignoring my slight thrashing. I couldn't do much with my arms pressed against my body. A sob escaped, and I squeezed my eyes closed.

"I'm not going to hurt you love," he said again, still rocking me back and forth. My body continued to shudder, my hands shaking.

"I love you woman," the man whispered against my ear. "I'm not going to harm you," Vegeta rubbed a hand slowly up and down my back.

He held me until the shuddering in my body stopped, until my breathing turned to normal, for what seemed like hours. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, feeling my body relax after hours of nothing happening. The roar inside me trailed off after a while, the slamming on the other side of those chains slowly stopped, and all I could hear from underneath the door...was breathing. As if she was waiting, waiting for me to unleash her, biding her time. She was resting...for now. The bitch huffed a little, wisps of white smoke seeping from the gaps in the door. The chains rattled slightly as she let out a breath, sitting...and waiting.

* * *

Vegeta came to my room every night, holding me close for hours until my body would stop convulsing and shuddering. Until my heavy breathing would trail off, until my mind would finally calm down. The bitch would roar her outrage. For a little while, and then she would finally trail off, slamming the door a little until finally going still. The chains held, thankfully, rattling violently as everything behind that door tried to get out. After awhile, I would listen to the thing behind it slowly let huge puffs of smoke out, as loud as her roar. I could hear the growl within my mind, a warning that she would only be patient...for a time, before she finally burst through those chains to unleash everything inside that vault...to finally take over my mind.

I didn't know how long his...sort of therapy lasted, but it felt like months. The man holding me close all night, ignoring my struggles but not forcing me to do anything I didn't want to do. His touch was gentle, his fingers barely skimming my skin as he rubbed my back. Up and down, Up and down. The soothing motion finally stuck in my mind, and I began to crave it. The gentle touch, the feel of the prince holding me and me not experiencing any pain. I began to look forward to him coming and holding me every night, fearing that if I showed that his touch was being accepted, then he would stop. And leave me alone again with my demons. The things I locked behind that door in my mind continued to try to break free. I kept a firm hold on the key, not letting the chains budge, not letting the bitch behind it feel that I was succumbing to touch. At least, to Vegeta's. The man didn't give up, and I was beginning to see why I fell in love with the prince in the first place. The whispered words of love and encouragement floated through my mind as well as my room, calming the beast that wanted to lash out, to plummet my starting peace into oblivion. She didn't want me weak, which is how she viewed my acceptance of the prince's touch. She didn't want me recovering, didn't want me to forget anything that happened while in the hands of those dead men. The bitch wanted me to revel in my pain, to not just ease out of the state of shock my body has been in for months now.

She wanted to unleash hell. She wanted revenge. And she wanted to use me to do it.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but felt like this was a good place to stop and start the next chapter of Sienna's healing. Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Until the End...

Chapter 17

Vegeta had me going into the training pod daily now, ever since my little break thru a few weeks ago. He had to carry me the first couple time. Because I fought tooth and nail to not be around the others. Didn't want to be out in the open where I could be snatched again. I wanted to stay in the safe confines of my bedroom.

Vegeta had other ideas.

"Come on Onna," he whispered, standing over me and watching me breathe heavily.

I groaned slightly, closing my eyes and putting a hand to my stomach. The sick, twisted feeling in my gut intensifying as I scrambled for a foothold to the growing rage inside me. The thing behind the door was screaming now, begging to be let out. I ignored her thrashing, not ready to unleash the bitch just yet. I took another deep breath, lifting my head slightly to meet the dark obsidian gaze of the prince. His eyes were gentle, watching me, but had an underlying thread of steel beneath the surface. I knew he wouldn't let up until he got results. We've been doing this for going on a month. Him pushing, me resisting. I listened to the roars of the monster locked away inside me, deafening me slightly for a few moments. The echoing finally abated, making me sigh in relief before standing back up.

"No," I growled, my eye twitching slightly as I settled my glare on the man in front of me.

I watched him take a step forward, invading my personal space. I gritted my teeth, hating this form of therapy Vegeta had thrust upon me. I knew he was doing it to make me better. I knew he was doing it because he loved me. I hated him slightly for it. I didn't know if I would be able to handle what he wanted me to do.

"Come on love," Vegeta said again, his voice low. "Let it out."

I furiously shook my head, my hair flying around me at the sudden movement. I squeezed my eyes closed, trepidation running through me as he took another step closer, his chest almost touching me. I heard him sigh softly, before his voice rang out, more firm than before.

"What did they do to you?"

I jerked my head up, meeting his gaze. His eyes narrowed, a frown deepening on his lips. Vegeta kept his face impassive as he tried to get the sort of reaction out of me he wanted.

"Think. What did they do to you? What did they take from you?"

I felt pain slid down my spin to my lower back, a hiss escaping me. My eyes widened in outrage as images flitted through my mind. I closed my eyes, furiously shaking my head again. My body started shivering, the thing inside the vault shaking the doors with her roars of anguish. I heard the chains rattle, one lone link cracking slightly. I forced the bitch back, groaning in pain at the action. I didn't want to face what I had locked away, months ago. I wasn't ready.

I didn't answer his questions. I turned away from the man, stalking off, trying to keep the fury from building inside me. Pain ran through my body as my mind remembered the various ways those men had caused me to bleed. The black void tried to drag me under, but I refused. For the first time. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. I knew that's what Vegeta was trying to do. He was trying to help me heal, to get me to the point that not even the mention of those bastard's names will have me creeping into a corner, shivering in terror. The prince wanted me strong again, wanted me to fight, not cower. Wanted me to be the warrior I was, not this shuddering, scared shell of a person who couldn't even deal with the screaming rage within her so she had to lock it away. He wanted me to have a breakthrough.

"They took everything," I whispered, my hands balling at my sides. I could hear the prince shift behind me, seeming to move closer. I didn't turn around.

"They took...my freedom," I was still whispering, my voice barely audible. I could feel the monster just on the other side of the locked door, waiting. "They took my choices. They took my willingness to even live."

I paused, swallowing with difficulty as I stared at the wall of the pod. I could feel my body start to shake with rage.

"They took my body. They took..." A soft sob escaped me, memories flitting through my mind a little clearer. Another link in the chain cracked, and I could feel the bitch twitching in anticipation, waiting to be unleashed. My voice grew with the blinding fury starting to redden my vision.

"They took my baby away from me."

I felt strong arms wrap around me, briefly closing my eyes. It felt like my body was burning, my hands clenched into fists so hard they punctured the skin, blood trailing between my fingers. I was gasping for breath now, growls emitting from my throat. I suddenly turned around, those strong arms still around me. I met the eyes of the prince, knowing mine were blazing. I felt Vegeta tighten his hold, watching me with so many emotions running through his eyes that it made me look away for a moment. I slowly turned my head, feeling my body respond to the rage slowly consuming me. I lashed out, beating my fists against his chest, not even acknowledging the bloody marks appearing on his shirt from my hands. I continued to beat against him, my eyes squeezing shut, the bitch inside me shifting in anticipation as another link in the chain snapped. My head swung back and forth as I let even more fury blind me, continuing to beat the shit out of Vegeta's chest. My mind vaguely registered him just standing there, his arms finally falling to his sides, letting me pound on him for God knows how long. A sob escaped me when I realized this was his therapy, this was his way of helping me cope with what happened. He was letting me use him as a punching bag, as a release for the pent up fury currently heating my blood. A scream erupted from my throat before I could swallow it back, a whimper escaping moments later. The sound of the prince's voice floated over me like a dark caress, making me jump over that breaking point into the vast expanse of unleashed hell.

"I love you Onna," I felt fingers caress my face gently, Vegeta's soft cadence wrapping around me. "Now let it out."

A cry escaped me as the chains around the vault snapped. The door swung open slowly, the eerie sound of the hinges squeaking filling my ears. I stared into the blackness beyond, before a roar erupted from within, deafening me as the bitch was finally freed.

The sight of that monster, that white, snake-like dragon swirling through the air in front of me, left me momentarily speechless. All the pent up feelings, ones I couldn't face for the longest time, were compacted and changed into this imposing form of white scales and glowing blue eyes. The blinding roar coming from the dragon was made up of everything boiling inside me these many months. The pain, the rage, the fury, the numbness, the willingness to die, all enclosed inside that roar. It was ear splitting, but I didn't flinch. I had to face it, had to. If I wanted to move on, and not give anymore power to those who were already dead. I left her there to float through my mind, unfolding throughout my body as I lifted my head and met Vegeta's eyes through a haze of smoky light. I knew that was the dragon's smoke blinding me, the deep sound of her breathing slowly ebbing out of me as I tried to catch my breath. She was there, waiting to see what I would do. I gritted my teeth, a snarl ripping out of me as I attacked the one person who ever truly loved me. I could feel the bitch stretching itself through me, my hands becoming stretched out claws of fury, the prince's shirt ripping with every pull of my slashing. Snarls and growls emitted from my throat, and I knew the white dragon was taking control. I let her, letting the ferociousness that seeped out of her entangle through my subconsciousness and changing me from the pathetic being those men had turned me into once upon a time, into this snarling, uncaring bitch of a monster who wanted nothing but ruthless vengeance. I welcomed it. The blinding fury, the almost succumbing pain that had my mind blanking out at one point. I dealt with it, and used it.

By the time I struggled out of the black, blinding madness, my body was spent and my fingers ached. I stared down at them, dully noting the blood covering my hands and underneath my nails. I looked up. My eyes widening when I caught sight of the person in front of me.

Vegeta stood not five feet from me, blood slowly oozing out of the deep gashes along his chest all the way down to his abdomen. He had them on his arms too, all the way down to his wrists, blood dripping from his fingers. My horrified gaze met his, tears burning my eyes after staring into those bottomless depths for a few seconds. A sob escaped me, and I moved before I even knew what I was doing. My arms encircled the man's waist, pressing my cheek against the stickiness on his chest.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, pressing myself closer to the man when he didn't move for several minutes. The metallic smell of blood saturated the air, suffocating my nose and settling on my tongue. I swallowed with difficulty, feeling the blood cake my arms and face where it was pressed against his skin. I felt a hand cup my cheek, not opening my eyes. I snuggled closer when I felt a thumb slowly caress my jaw, moving my head and burying it in his chest. My tears mixed with his blood, smearing it between us. His arm wrapped around my waist, and I felt him put a knuckle underneath my chin, raising my eyes to his. I stared at him, wide eyed, not really believing that I actually did that to this man. The only person who I never wanted to hurt. Another choked sob escaped me at the sight of just how deep those gashes were. I swallowed, looking back up when the prince whispered my name.

"I'm fine Onna," Vegeta whispered gently, running a thumb across my bottom lip. I met his eyes, not turning away from the naked emotion there.

"Do you feel better," he asked a moment later, his voice a little more firm.

I blinked at the question, turning my head away for a few minutes before finally looking back at the man holding me. I could feel a small smile emerging.

"Yes," I said softly, my voice laced with surprise.

Vegeta's smile was my reward.

The only thing I needed at this point in my life. The comforting entrapment he had me in, the sight of that glimpse of happiness was all I needed. And apparently that's all the dragon needed as well. I snuggled up closer to the prince, listening to the purring of contentment from the monster inside me, laying dormant inside my body.

For now...


	18. Chapter 18

Until the End...

Chapter 18

Vegeta gave me a few more lessons like that, although I didn't scar him as badly as the first time. I could feel the white dragon stretch contently, scratching its claws lightly against my mind, wanting me to acknowledge her. I ignored it. That is, until the man pushed me beyond reason. Somehow...he knew what was lying in wait inside of me. Though I don't know how. I never voiced the raging bitch waiting just below the surface, never gave credence to it as I would lash out in a blind fury towards the things Vegeta was trying to get me to scream out. And scream I did.

The man pushed me beyond what I thought I could handle, making me jump blindly into that consuming rage. Into the waiting flames of hell inside me. I lashed out, using my fists instead of my claws now, beating the shit out of anything I came into contact with. I didn't care if it was Vegeta, or the punching bag he had erected after that first assault with the bitch driving me, or the floor. I sank to my knees this time, the roar in my head drowning out the words coming from the man in front of me. I screamed in outrage, banging the floor in front of my vision. I could hear the dragon roaring, watching her turn vivid cold blue eyes to mine, staring me down as wisps of white smoke emitted from her nose and mouth. Her elongated teeth flashed as she opened her jaws, a deafening roar bursting from her. I screamed again, feeling her pour all the dormant feelings I had locked away months ago into my mind, wanting me to let loose, to let out everything I kept bottled up. I pounded the floor, not even noticing the jarring agony in my hands, the skin ripping and becoming bloody as the tiles cracked underneath me. My hands continued their assault, a scream of rage ripping from my throat until I couldn't even speak anymore. The fury finally ebbed away after awhile, and I let out a choked sob, falling slack on the floor, not caring about the blood seeping into my clothes from the cracked tiles. I lay there, breathing hard, vaguely listening as footsteps approached.

"Feel better brat," I heard Vegeta ask quietly, the question making me smile a little against the floor. He asked that every time.

I nodded a little, still breathing hard. I didn't get up, my body shaking from the emotion I had exerted through my bouts of rage. I knew this was just a small taste of what was to come. The bitch was still there, still breathing quietly in my mind, waiting for the right moment to be truly unleashed. I shuddered a little, not wanting to be around anyone I loved when that happened. The dragon was made up of my emotions I couldn't handle, but the one that I feared, the one that gave me pause, was the ferocity and murderous rage that was locked inside the white beast. I didn't want that to be unleashed on my friends, let alone the man standing over me. I swallowed, finally climbing onto my hands and knees. I took another deep breath, silently praying that I would be able to control the bitch when she finally decided to reveal herself.

I felt gentle hands on my shoulders, making me look up. I met the princes' gaze, watching those obsidian black eyes bore into mine. I watched him lean down, my eyes widening a little. I still didn't like to be touched, but endured it better than before. I could hold my baby again. I thanked God for that. Vegeta's face filled my vision as his lips met mine in the briefest of touches. His lips skimmed over mine for several seconds, before he moved away. I watched him straighten back up, a small smile on his face.

"You're getting there," he said gently, his voice deep. His eyes shined as he gazed down at me.

I looked away, swallowing. A sigh escaped me as I slowly climbed to my feet, stumbling a little. That bout of rage had left me drained. I was suddenly lifted into the air, Vegeta's arms around me, holding me to his chest. He had one arm around my back and the other underneath my legs. My eyes met his as I curled a hand in his shirt. We studied each other for several minutes before he softly smiled, his eyes softening before strolling out of the training pod. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder, my focus inward. The white dragon curled slightly, floating around inside my mind before settling down, huffing a little as it laid its head on its crossed paws. Sitting. And Waiting.

* * *

Our training continued in that vein for several more months. I was now confident I could control the beast inside me, at least enough to keep her from harming my friends. She still relished in my lashing out, not caring if I harmed myself in the onslaught of uncontrollable fury. Vegeta kept me in the pod when that happened, my vision blanketed in red, the man knowing that I would blindly hurt someone I didn't mean to if they got in my way. The only person I was ever allowed to harm, besides myself, was the prince. It made me cry every time it happened, a whimper of pain always escaping me at the sight of exactly what I had done to the man. I hated him a little bit for letting me do that, but it helped, to actually cause harm to a living, breathing person. At least that's the excuse Vegeta gave me. I didn't really believe it, and as this continued along with my training to unleash everything boiled up inside me, I slowly started realizing that the prince was, not only letting me lash out on anything and anyone within the vicinity, but he was letting me do it for another purpose. He wanted to punish himself. For letting me get kidnapped in the first place. For the things I had to endure in the company of those men. For my mind and body almost breaking when everything was said and done, for the fact that it didn't have to happen in the first place. I finally started noticing the little signs as the months went by.

Vegeta hated himself for what happened.

I watched him get up, actually being forced to the ground by my latest onslaught of punching and clawing. I felt the dragon inside my mind shift, watching through my eyes, waiting in anticipation to see what the prince would do. It wanted to shed blood, to listen to the satisfying crunch of someone's bones breaking, the squirting of blood from various parts of the body, to listen to the dying rattle of that person's breath as its soul left its body. She was a bloodthirsty bitch. And I wasn't going to indulge her...at least not yet. I was gonna choose the who, when, and where. She would have to wait for a little while longer. I felt her settle down, stretching throughout my body as she slumbered a little, letting me take control for the majority of our union. My mind quieted down after that, and I felt my body go slack. I was basically driving myself to exhaustion nowadays, sinking gratefully into sleep most of the time, waiting until later after I awoke to get a bath. I sank to my knees, taking slight notice of Vegeta getting to his feet, his eyes on me. I closed mine, letting my chin sink to my chest, letting a sigh escape. My arms rested at my sides, my hands limp. I heard the prince move, listening to his footsteps come closer, stopping right in front of me. The silence enveloped us for several minutes, the only sound reaching my ears was my own breathing. I was suddenly pushed back, my eyes flying open at the feel of the prince's lips on mine. My back hit the floor, the feel of Vegeta's body covering mine making me whimper. I felt the white dragon perk up a little, seeming to snort after a moment and turning away from the sight. I shuddered a little, the man's lips moving over mine slowly, his tongue snaking in and ravishing my mouth. I felt myself lift up, pressing my lower half against his heat, a little surprised that I wasn't cringing away from the contact. I was actually enjoying it, throwing an arm around his neck, the feel of those muscles against my skin making me moan. Vegeta sank against me, my legs spreading to accommodate his ripped frame. We rubbed against one another, our movements becoming frantic as the fire started raging out of control. My mouth moved to his neck, letting my tongue slide against his salty skin. The metallic taste of blood mingled with it, making me pause. I moved my head back, meeting the prince's gaze. I licked my lips, watching his eyes go to half mass. My eyes moved down, noticing the scratch marks I had inflicted not even thirty minutes ago. I met the gaze of the prince, watching as a muscle started ticking in his jaw. I captured his lips again before moving back once more.

"You're covered in blood," I whispered, listening as a growl emerged from Vegeta's throat. He pressed his body against mine one more time before moving away. He pulled me to my feet, keeping hold of my hand as he put two fingers to his forehead. We appeared in his bathroom, the prince putting an arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him. He swooped down and captured my lips again, half listening as the shower started. He moved back suddenly, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. My breath hitched slightly, swallowing with difficulty a moment later. Vegeta didn't seem to notice the change, running his lips down my neck and over my collarbone, stopping at the indention there, softly kissing the mark. His fingers slid over my skin, unclasping my sports bra moments later. _No!_ I tried to calm my mind, images of the past creeping through my subconsciousness, the dragon staying dormant there slowly coming around. It peered out through my eyes, growling softly. My body started shaking, the prince misinterpreting it for passion, his mouth moving over my skin. A whimper escaped. I felt the man finally pause, freezing for a moment before slowly lifting his head and searching my gaze. I swallowed again, meeting his eyes, not being able to keep the fear from creeping into mine. I felt a hand touch my face.

"Onna," the man's voice was gentle, his eyes watching me as he spoke. "It's alright. We won't do anything you don't want to."

I watched him for a moment, before resting my forehead against his shoulder. I felt him wrap his arms around me, the heat coming off him comforting.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't," Vegeta whispered, his voice rumbling through his chest. "Don't apologize."

I closed my eyes, snuggling up to the man, trying to get closer. I heard him sigh after a few minutes, rubbing a hand down my hair before moving away. He started taking his clothes off, glancing at me when a breath left me. A small smile appeared on his face, standing still for a moment before slowly walking back towards me. He reached out and cupped my neck, the heat coming off him almost making me want to pull the man against me again. He went around me, climbing into the shower, giving me the choice to either leave or stay. A sob choked my throat, and I squeezed my eyes closed for a moment. I watched Vegeta through the glass door, lifting his arms and running them through his hair as the water covered his body. He lifted his face to the spray, and I saw him take a deep breath. I bit my lip, closing my eyes for a moment before blindly reaching down and slipping my workout pants and shoes off. I hesitated briefly as my fingers rested on the waistband of my panties, before slowly pulling them off. I swallowed again, chewing my lower lip as I stepped into the shower. I watched Vegeta slowly turn, water running down his body, his hair slicked back by the spray. We studied each other for several minutes, before I slowly walked forward, resting my hands on his shoulders as he turned fully to me. I met his eyes.

"Just," I swallowed with difficulty. "Hold me," I whispered, leaning forward and resting my cheek against his chest. "Please," I said softly, closing my eyes as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. Vegeta pulled me snug against him, resting his chin on top of my head. I buried my face in his neck, tightening my hold on the man, a deep sigh escaping me.

"That's all I ever wanted Onna," the prince whispered. He ran a hand slowly down my back. "That's all I ever wanted."


	19. Chapter 19

Until the End...

Chapter 19

I slowly started getting back to normal, although I was a little more cautious now more than ever. And I could tell that worried the others, especially Vegeta. I could feel the man watching me throughout the day, his brows slightly furrowed, every now and then a muscle jumped in his cheek, but for the most part, everyone left me alone. I started going off by myself, just flying around aimlessly, not really having a destination in mind. Icarus came a few times, but I mostly made him stay at the compound, or go play with Gohan. I liked to be by myself most of the time now, even though I did spend every evening with Madoc, it still wasn't the same.

I wasn't the same.

And I know that was worrisome to the group, but I just couldn't help it. The dragon was always there, waiting, moving restlessly in my mind. She didn't allow me to forget. Wouldn't! And that's what had me staying distant to everybody, even my son. I was afraid that, given the chance, she would come out. And that terrified me, because I didn't want to kill any of my friends. Didn't want to harm anyone, least of all Vegeta or my baby. So I kept contact with them to the minimum, and mostly stayed to myself. It was better that way.

* * *

I rolled over, facing the wall. I still woke up at the crack of dawn, sometimes going off by myself and doing my martial arts, watching the suns' rays light up the sky as it ascended, letting the light breeze of morning cool my heated skin. And other times, I would just lay in bed, watching those rays light up my room, the shadows on the wall slowly fading as it got lighter. Like now. A small sigh escaped me, keeping my focus on the wall beside my bed, watching the dark gray shadows dissipate as the bright orange light of the sun flooded into my room. I stayed there, laying on my side and just listened to the silence.

After awhile, I started hearing the sounds of life throughout the compound. A door opening down the hall, the sound of rushing water from someone's connected bathroom, the pitter patter of Madoc's feet pounding the floor as he ran down towards the kitchen. Bulma talking, Goku's deeper cadence a few minutes later. A few more doors opened out in the hall, the sound of footsteps heading down the stairs as everyone headed towards the kitchen to eat. I stayed where I was, the silence enveloping me again as the occupants of the house gathered below. A few minutes went by before I heard a heavier footfall. It was the sound of an assured person, one who knew who they were and comfortable in their own skin. A small sigh escaped me, and the dragon peered out through my eyes, grunting after a moment and turning away. The footsteps stopped at my door, a knock sounding less than a second later. I closed my eyes, knowing who it was. Vegeta. I stayed silent, studying the wall as he knocked again. The door opened, the hinges slightly making noise as he shut it behind him, the sound of the man sighing reaching my ears. I heard the sound of clothes rustling as he came closer, his shadow appearing on the wall as he stopped at my bed. I didn't turn.

"I know your awake woman," Vegeta said softly. I could feel his eyes on me. It was silent for several minutes, before I felt him lay a hand on my arm.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked, his lips right at my ear. A shiver went through me as his breath fanned my neck.

I shrugged, still watching his shadow on the wall. I saw him straighten, the orange glow of the suns rays slightly encompassing the shadow of his hair, making it look like it actually was on fire. I bit my lip, fighting back a chuckle. I laied a hand on my mouth, a slight snicker coming out. I was pushed back a moment later, Vegeta appearing above me. My gaze went to his hair, and pursed my lips, trying not to laugh. It still looked like it was on fire. I met the prince's gaze, watching his eyes narrow slightly.

"What are you laughing about brat?" he growled, a frown appearing on his face. He arched a brow when I softly laughed.

I reached up and ran a hand through his hair, watching it jerk back up once my hand moved away from it. I smirked, looking back down at Vegeta.

"You're hair looks like its on fire," I stated, chuckling when he slightly rolled his eyes.

"Haha. Like I haven't heard that one before," he muttered, scowling at me.

I snickered again, pointing to the wall.

Vegeta glanced over, scowling even more at the image of his shadow on the wall, the orange rays of the sun around his hair. He looked back at me, slightly pouting.

"Brat," he stated, swooping down to kiss my cheek.

I moved my head at the last minute, watching him pause, hovering just over my lips. Our eyes met. He slowly leaned down the rest of the way, softly capturing my mouth. He kept his gaze on me as he slid his lips against mine, watching me. I wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him towards me as I ground my lips against his. We both moaned, and I felt him slide a hand through my hair, cupping the back of my neck. He moved his head, changing the angle of the kiss, his touch still gentle. The dragon inside me watched for a moment, licking her lips slightly. She finally turned, taking one last look back before presenting me with her tail. I heard her sigh. A moan escaped my lips, and I cupped Vegeta's neck, feeling the muscles bunch underneath my fingers. A thrill went through me at the feel of them, and slid my hands down his arms. He slid closer to me, swooping his tongue in. I put my hands up under his shirt, the man's muscles twitching and bunching at the feel of my fingers against him. I slid my hands up his chest. Slowly. Vegeta moved, straddling me as he gently pulled my hair, deepening the kiss. I wiggled a little, shivering at the touch of his fingers trailing up my ribcage. The kiss became more passionate, our breathing irregular as we became more frantic. I let him pull my nightgown off, a shirt really, his hands settling on my waist as he kissed down my neck, his tongue sliding across my collarbone. I arched my back, groaning. Vegeta lifted up, yanking his shirt off, gazing down at me with heavy lidded eyes for a moment before swooping down and capturing my lips again. His hands grabbed my underwear, his touch still soft as he slowly started peeling them down. There was a knock on the door.

We froze, staying absolutely still.

"You didn't lock the door. Did you?" I whispered against his mouth. Vegeta bit out a soft curse, which was my answer for "no".

I sighed a little, pulling my underwear back up. He rolled off me, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached down and handed me my nightgown, meeting my eyes as he jerked his shirt on. We studied one another before I bit my lip, lowering my gaze. I quickly pulled my shirt on, pulling the covers over me just as my door opened.

"Oh, sorry," Bulma said, her gaze going from me to Vegeta. She smirked. "I didn't know you were in here Vegeta."

I saw him narrow his eyes, a muscle jumping in his cheek, and had to press my lips together to keep from laughing. He was a very frustrated prince. Bulma smiled, shooting us a knowing look, before stepping back and closing the door behind her. It was silent as we listened to her footsteps leave, a moment later heard her going down the stairs. I rolled my eyes when I heard her laugh. I looked over at Vegeta, realizing he'd been studying me the whole time. He finally looked away, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked towards the balcony doors. A sigh left him. I quirked a brow when he faced me again, one of his hands settling on my hip.

"Lets go eat," he said softly, standing and putting a hand out.

I studied the man for a moment, noticing his disheveled hair, and smirked, grabbing his hand. His fingers closed over mine, pulling me off the bed.

"What?" he asked softly, his eyes searching.

A chuckled escaped me. "Go look in the mirror," I suggested, smiling a little.

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment before doing as I said. He bit out a curse, a slight flush rising on his cheeks. He looked back at me, frowning.

"You don't look no better brat!" he stated, crossing his arms. I just smiled.

After pulling a brush through his hair, he left, leaving me to dress by myself. I sighed, taming my hair with a brush as I studied myself. My lips were still slightly swollen, my face flushed. I grunted, setting the brush down. My eyes went to the mark on my collarbone, reaching up and touching it gently. The dragon's cold blue eyes turned, looking out through my own. We studied my face, the breath of the monster slowly seeping out of her mouth, leaving wisps of white smoke. I could feel the cool breath against my throat, letting the white cloud out with a sigh. I studied myself for another moment, before going downstairs, silently dreading being around all those people.

* * *

It was another uneventful day, with Vegeta holing us up in the training pod, and the rest of the fighters sparring and relaxing throughout the compound. I went through the same training that Vegeta has been putting me through for over a year now, letting me rip into everything, letting the rage consume me and lash out, letting me beat on the one man I trusted with my very being. I still hated when he did that, but knew that he had to go through his own form of torture as well. His conscious was still at war about what happened. He still blamed himself. Poor prince. I think his anguish was as bad as my fury. But I'm glad the bitch hasn't harmed him, hasn't really made a move towards anyone around me. And that made me a little more at ease, knowing she wouldn't blindly lash out at those I cared about, at least not now.

She finally realized who she was not allowed to hurt, and that I was the one to give the say so to actually attack anyone. So she waited, stretching herself inside me, much like a cat, waiting for me to crack. I could feel her inside my mind, moving around in anticipation, as if she knew something I didn't. Vegeta and Goku left, to do some sort of training in the mountains. Gohan and Icarus went with them. The others left to do their own thing around lunch time. Bulma went to one of her labs in the city, taking Madoc and her own baby along with her. ChiChi went home with Goten, stating she had to start dinner. I grunted, a little amused. Well she was feeding three saiyans, after all! I sat on the couch with a sigh, enjoying the freedom of roaming around the estate by myself, not bumping into anyone. I cut the television on, watching some sort of cooking show for about a minute, before lowering to the floor and cutting the playstation on. I absorbed myself in the game, only pausing after awhile to change it to something else. I finally looked up after a bit of time had passed, my brows raising in surprise at the lengthening shadows along the wall. I looked outside. The sun was slowly setting, lights appearing all around the city like someone switched on a Christmas tree. My brows furrowed, listening to the silence inside the house. No one had come back home yet. A little trepidation went through me. That was odd. I went to the kitchen, picking up the phone on the island and dialing.

"Yeah!"

I sighed a little in relief at the sound of Bulma's voice. I swallowed before speaking.

"Hey, um...is everything okay? No one's back yet," I stated, listening to her breathing hard.

"No one's back!?" she practically screeched, forcing me to hold the phone away. I waited until I didn't hear the crackling of her yelling before settling it back against my ear.

"No." I waited a moment, listening. "What are you doing?"

"I'm..." she paused to take a breath. "Running these test results down to the lab. Damn elevators broken! You would think, with me being the richest woman in the world, that the damn company could have it fixed in no time! But noooooo! I have to take the damn stairs in _heels_-"

"So everybody's okay?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Yeah," she breathed out. I heard her sigh deeply, almost in relief, before she spoke again. "Me and the kids will be there in an hour or so."

"Okay," I said softly, swallowing again. Because the damn feeling of foreboding was still settled in my chest. I sat the phone back down on its cradle.

Just then the doorbell rang. I froze, staring at the kitchen door, my body immobile. It rang again, and I finally moved, slowly walking up to the swinging door and going through. I studied the front door, listening to the doorbell ring again, wishing Bulma had one of those privacy windows on the side so I could see who it was. The dragon inside my mind seemed to jerk to attention, studying the door along with me. She let out a roar, making me wince. She screamed in outrage, and I bit my lip, slightly confused. I didn't even know who was on the other side, and the bitch was going crazy, as if she scented a kill. Her body waved behind her as she came closer to me, her eyes seeming to settle right behind mine, watching. She was quiet, and I could feel her poising to strike. I set my jaw, silently wandering if I was going crazy, and walked to the door. I could feel her watching me, anticipation sliding through her into me, though for what, I wasn't real sure. I turned the handle, listening to her huffs of impatience, her eagerness seeping out. I opened the door.

"Hello Beautiful."

The dragon roared, a scream of fury passing my lips, murderous rage consuming my body. My mind blanked, and my vision went black as I unleashed the bitch inside me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: Violence!**

Until the End...

Chapter 20

He had been there! How could I have forgotten!? He had been there with them, watching as they tore into me. How could I have not remembered the bastard!? How did it block itself from my mind!? The bitch remembered. She knew, she knew that he had been there, watching and uncaring. She let the images, the memories flood my mind. The sight of him standing over me, his face impassive. The feel of him on top of me, laughing as he made me bleed. The fists knocking me unconscious when I had fought, those first few days. It had all been him. He had led them to me. It was his fault.

I don't know how long I blacked out, but as I slowly came around, the smell of blood assaulted me, almost making me choke. That didn't stop me though. I slammed a fist into his face, listening to the satisfying sound of something crunching. Blood spurted from his mouth, and he stumbled back. I jumped, tackling the son of a bitch. The cry of pain reached my ears, but I ignored it, grabbing the man by his hair and slamming his head into the concrete outside. We rolled a couple times, the sounds of fists hitting flesh sickening in the air as we beat the shit out of each other. Or better yet. I was beating the shit out of him!

He tried to swing at me, but I leaned back, slamming my palm against his nose, feeling the cartilage sink under the blow. A scream emitted from his throat, blood running down his face. I jumped up, grabbing him and slamming a knee into his abdomen. I watched him, breathing hard as he stumbled back. Someone grabbed my arm, but I pushed them away, not taking my eyes off the man in front of me, blood covering his face and neck. I felt my blood boil, the dragon inside me roaring and clawing, begging me to continue. She wanted to hear more violence, wanted to see this bastard slowly let go of life. And she wanted me to be the one to do it. I smiled a little, gladly willing to make this man pay. The bitch roared again, her teeth gleaming before my eyes. An answering growl came out of me, and I knew that the man could see the murderous rage coming out of me, because he blanched, his eyes widening. I started running, tackling him to the ground again. I started swinging, not caring what I hit as long as I was hitting. The man's blood covered my fists, splattering my clothes as I kept pounding on him, not paying attention to the hand trying to pull me off. I wasn't letting up, wouldn't let them take this from me. From the bitch inside me wanting vengeance. And she would have it, through me.

Another inhuman growl passed my lips, knowing it was from the dragon, as I stood and dragged the man up with me. Blood continued to pour out of his nose and mouth, soaking the front of his shirt. I held him up with one hand as I swung with the other, listening to the crack as I connected, satisfaction going through me. A deep gash appeared on his cheek, dark red blood trickling out and joining what was already covering his skin. I brought my arm back, getting ready to hit the bastard again, when someone grabbed me, yanking me away.

"Let me go!" I roared, thrashing in the person's hold. A growl emerged from my throat, beating my fists on whoever was holding me.

I watched in outrage as the bastard fell to his knees, growling and snarling through my teeth as Goku slowly walked up to him. I started thrashing in fury, feeling the hold on me lessen somewhat.

"He's mine!" I shouted, my hair swinging every which way as I jerked back and forth, trying to get free.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, the dragon inside me banging against my mind in fury, wanting to beat the man to death, wanting the taste of vengeance on our tongue.

I started beating on the arms around me again, actually feeling my feet touch the ground as the hold on my body loosened, listening to the person bite out curses. I ripped myself away from him, running forward before he could catch me. I slammed into the man Goku was helping up, both of us flipping a few times before coming to a halt. I wrapped my arm around his neck, ignoring his thrashing. I slowly looked up as I heard someone run up towards me. I met the eyes of the prince, vaguely registering the man in my hold beating on my arm. My face was impassive, my eyes burning with the blinding rage coming out of me as I held Vegeta's gaze, Goku and the others joining him, watching me. I slowly stood, still holding the man in a death grip. My eyes never left the prince's as I grabbed the man's head, putting a hand on his chin and settling the other on his neck, swiftly jerking. The bitch inside me screamed in relief, listening to the satisfying crunch of the man's neck breaking. I loosened my hold, uncaring as he fell to the ground. Dead. I held Vegeta's gaze another moment before turning and walking away.

I could hear Bulma's scream of horror, ignoring it as I rounded the house, a deep breath coming out of me. I put two fingers to my forehead, closing my eyes as I disappeared.

* * *

I went to the waterfall. The one where I broke down in front of Goku, the one I met Icarus at. I studied the boulder for a moment, feeling the stickiness on my skin as the blood dried. I jumped over the falls, landing in the pool of water below. I swam for awhile, washing the blood and sweat off me, though my clothes were stained with the substance. I slowly climbed back up to the top, my body weary. I sat with a sigh, wrapping my arms around my knees. The dragon inside me sighed with relief, a wisp of smoke coming out of her nose as her ice blue eyes met mine. What sounded like a chuckle came out of her, and she lowered her head, holding my gaze. I knew what she was waiting for.

My eyes closed as I stood, slowly opening them back up as I took a deep breath. I threw my head back and screamed. I screamed all the rage out of me, all the fury and helplessness I had been feeling. The desperation echoed inside it, finally coming out as I screamed again. I could hear the anguish coming out, all the pent up emotions that were trapped inside the dragon in my mind. The bitch screamed with me, elation flowing out of her into me. I fell to my knees, another scream coming out as the bitch slowly left me, her low growl echoing in my mind as she evaporated, no sign of her remaining inside me, as if she had never been there.

A deep sigh of relief left me, and I hung my head. I climbed back to my feet after awhile, letting my head fall back as a wind blew in, caressing my face. I opened my eyes, studying the pink sky as the sun set behind the mountains, a slim glimpse of orange light peeking out before it disappeared, the sky darkening as a blanket settled on the sky. Darkness surrounded me, covering my eyes and momentarily blinding me before they adjusted, and I sat. I lowered my head, thinking of everything that had happened since this morning.

I swallowed with difficulty, the image of Vegeta appearing, the look on his face when I broke Isaiah's neck. He had looked at me like he didn't know who I was, like he couldn't believe what I was fixing to do. I swallowed again, letting a single tear slid down my face. I clenched my jaw. I wasn't ashamed of what I did. Didn't regret it. And I wasn't going to apologize, to anyone. The bastard deserved it. I lifted my chin, not feeling one ounce of regret for my actions, and to hell with anyone who didn't agree with me. They didn't go through what I went through. They didn't endure the days, the months, and seemingly endless time of fear and terror. They could hold their loved ones, not cringe away from any sort of contact. They didn't live with the knowledge that there was a burning fury, a murderous rage inside you that you knew was going to unleash itself eventually. They didn't go through what I went through. They would never understand. The man deserved it.

I slowly stood, crossing my arms as I heard someone appear behind me. I didn't turn, just kept my gaze on the falls, watching the water bubble over the stones. My eyes slid shut at the familiar presence behind me, one I slowly craved even more, every day.

"You should never have been left alone."

The soft words floated over me, and I sighed, listening to the prince walk up behind me. A moment later his hands encircled my waist, and my mind settled at the feel of his heat against me. I leaned back against him, feeling his arms tighten around me. I looked down at the man's muscular arms, one of his hands balled into a fist while the other laied against me, splayed against my stomach. I could feel his chest against my back, the touch of his body against mine comforting. I could feel his eyes studying me, but didn't look back, just kept my gaze focused in front of me. We stayed like that for awhile, the scenery changing in front of my eyes making me gasp softly. We were in the pod, the darkness surrounding us except for the aura of golden light coming from the prince behind me. We stayed like that, the prince holding me, silence surrounding us.

After what seemed like hours passed, and I finally moved, turning in Vegeta's arms. I kept my gaze on his shirt, letting the dark blue tank top fill my vision. I felt a knuckle under my chin, lifting my gaze to Vegeta's. I was slightly afraid of what I would see, my breath catching for a moment before I finally met his eyes. What I saw there made a sob rip from my throat, Vegeta's image blurring as tears flooded my vision.

Acceptance. Understanding. Pride. Love.

I threw my arms around the man, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I pressed my body against his, feeling the heat from his aura envelope me in a comfortable burn. I knew he did not hate me for what I had done.

The prince loved me.


End file.
